


Down Inside I'm Bleeding

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Nurse Smith, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Demonic Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sean is really just a memory, becasuse Teenage Dirtbag from This Is Us inspired us, mentions of zayn and harry and louis' families, she's great, uMMMmm, wonderful woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad guys never win, but sometimes the good guys don’t win either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Inside I'm Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual Content, Death, Sadness
> 
> Also, the title is taken from the song 'Superheroes' from the musical 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'

Louis held tightly to Zayn’s hand as the ride along with Louis’ family to ArchAngel Micheal’s School for Fighting Souls (a school full of mutants who were being trained to protect the humans). It was disguised as a normal everyday Catholic college, but halls inside the cathedral-esque building were anything but holy.

The two boys had been discovered at the age of fifteen and thirteen to each possess a supernatural gift from god. They were given suppressants until they both left secondary (Zayn leaving two years early due to his extreme intellect) and were accepted into the mutant school.

"Zayn… What if we actually get called into action. My power is stupid and definitely no good in combat." Louis asks quietly. His family had a long talk the night before about the possibility of never seeing each other again. It scared Louis more than he let on.

Zayn snorts looking over to his boyfriend. “Seriously? I’m pretty sure my power takes the prize for useless powers during combat.” He squeezes Louis’ hand running his thumb over the older lad’s knuckles.

Louis smiles lightly. “Yeah, but at least you can focus long enough to make your power useful. I just get so distracted and my mind wanders and I become absolutely useless.” He sighs, a bit anxious again.

"The first ADHD mutant." Zayn teases poking Louis’ cheek with his finger. The ride is mostly silent save for their conversation and it’s weird, but Zayn brushes it off.

Louis frowns but doesn’t get a chance to respond before they’re pulling into the campus. He lets go of Zayn and presses himself against the window in wonder.

There are shape shifters and fire breathers and every kind of mutant walking around. One girl is walking to her dorm and all her luggage is floating behind her. It’s all so new and different.

Louis turns to look at Zayn in excitement. “When do you think we’ll be assigned a team? Do we get cool uniforms? Can you be a mutant and never get called to action?”

Zayn uses his power to calm Louis’ excitement level hoping it with curb his curiosity and questions. “Seems awesome actually.” He opens the door stepping out of the car.

Louis follows and slaps at Zayn’s arm once they’re on the ground. “Don’t use your powers on me. That’s not fair and you know it!”

They’re directed to the check in line and told not to worry about their bags since they were already in their room. Louis turns back to his family and smiles sadly. He’d see them in a year when Lottie’s suppressants wore off and she would be joining him here. It’s still a bittersweet moment, but when his family pulls away he’s surprisingly okay.

Zayn slings his arm over Louis’ shoulder tugging him towards the entrance when there’s a commotion.

Immediately, Louis mind conjures up a thousand scenarios and soon enough there’s a monster truck driving down the campus sidewalks. Louis groans and buries his face in his hands. “My first day and I’m already causing a scene. Do you think anyone will know it was me?” He whispers to his boyfriend.

Zayn calms him down once again watching the truck drive off campus and down the street. “I’m sure everyone’s too busy.” He gestures to the crowd ahead, the word fight called out several times.

"You’re a fucking freak! And that’s coming from another mutant! People with your power need to be killed on the spot!" A boy shouted as electricity sparked from his fingertips. "You’re only here because your daddy is the dean! And he should have been killed too! How did you even get conceived if everything your daddy touches dies? Where’s your mum, freak?"

"My father’s asexual." Niall rolls his eyes his hands folded behind his back. Niall Horan, the son of the Dean. He’s wearing all black naturally and befitting especially with the nickname ‘The Son of Death.’ He cracks his neck looking between the two males. "Are either of you going to attack?"

The two males look at each before they both rushed forward. The one shoots electricity at the freak while the other friend gets the water in the nearest fountain to shoot into the air and wait for his next move.

Niall’s power is not good at long distance, but he’s been trained in every ancient martial art known to man. He ducks underneath the bolt directed towards his body skidding across the cement.

Zayn looks confused around the crowd turning to the nearest person. “Who’s the kid and what’d he do to piss the other two off?”

The girl turns to Zayn and rolls her eyes. “That’s Niall Horan. His dad is Death- literally. Niall’s power is death. I bet that’s why they hired five new Healers this year.”

The boy with the water quickly turns it to ice shards and starts to rain them down on the blond as the other boy fire more electricity at him.

"As for what he did… Who knows? Some people just hate Niall because someone they know died."

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Did he purposely kill them? I mean I would be pissed. I’m sorry I’m new here, but how does he kill them?”

Niall manages to maneuver around grabbing the boy throwing ice at him by the back of his neck kissing him hard.

Zayn’s eyes widen even more. “Is he kissing him?”

The boy struggles to break free before stilling and going completely lax in the blond’s arms. The ice shards fall wherever and some bystanders back away.

"You fucking killed him you freak!" The other boy yells as he fires more electricity at the blond.

The girl looks back up to Zayn. “Niall’s power is the kiss of death. He literally kills people by kissing them.”

Zayn’s jaw drops. “That’s insane.”

Niall rolls his eyes hovering two fingers over the limp wrist without actually touching. “He’s unconscious. Ten more seconds and he would have been.” Niall always times his kisses, only kills the people he wants to. He hisses when a flash of electricity licks across his cheek but Niall uses the ice shards to his advantage. With the deft skills of an expert he throws them watching one of the boy’s arms get pinned behind him. Niall is quick to move ending the fight by kissing him too.

Louis stares in horror. “I would hate that power. Hell, how did he discover it?” He turns to Zayn to see that the line at the registration table is non-existent due to the fight. He grabs Zayn hand wanting to get away from the horrible power as quick as he could. “Come on. Let’s just register and get to our room.”

Zayn nods, running his fingers along his upper arms. “I have a feeling fights are a common occurrence considering no teacher tried to break that up.” He gets to the man sitting behind the table offering a smile.

The man behind the table smiles back and asks for their names and powers.

"Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik? Uh, omnikinesis and yin-yang manipulation. We should be in the same room, right?" Louis says with a small smile.

The man nods. “Yup. Two of the three boys joining you have already checked in as well. You’re in building one, dorm D. Remember the number and the letter. Here are your keys, have a great time unpacking.” He hands over the metal keys and wishes them well once more.

Zayn grabs the keys heading off to Marshall Hall. “Do you suppose our roommates are a part of our team as well?” It makes him both excited and nervous at the prospect.

"Well, duh!" A mutant pops into existence right in front of them. "Your roommates have been specifically chosen by the Seers. They know all, so they know who you belong with and pair you up immediately."

Louis stops and stares at the boy. “How did you do that?”

The boy laughs. “I’m a teleporter. It’s what I do.” He holds his hand for the boys to take. “I’m Josh by the way.”

Zayn warily stares at the outstretched hand. After witnessing the fight he isn’t sure about touching anything. “Uh…” He glances at his boyfriend in question.

Louis tentative takes the offered hand and smiles when nothing happens. “Sorry. Bit hesitant to shake a mutant’s hand. Can never be too careful what with powers and everything.”

Josh smiles and shrugs. “I understand. Where are you guys headed? I’m heading back to my dorm in building one.”

"Marshall Hall. Why isn’t it on the map though?" Zayn’s as confused as ever.

"Because that map is three years old and they changed all buildings to numbers after people started fighting about which mutant the buildings were named after was best. Only took three burned dorms, an electrocuted RA, and a faculty member’s car being turned into a weapon to get that changed." Josh laughs as he continues to lead the way. "Marshal Hall is now Building One. Sounds less fancy, but it’s where all the incoming prestigious boys go. Basically, the Seers know you’re gonna save the world. You get perks for that." He heads the opposite way from campus traffic and off to the left.

A giant mansion like building quickly comes into view and Josh smiles. “Boys, welcome to Building One or Marshall Hall if you prefer.”

Zayn quirks an eyebrow. “So they see us as heroes? Do they make it obvious if one team is better though or not?”

"Everyone in building one is treated the same. Some teams get extra training if the Seers know their time is coming faster than someone else’s, but other than that everything’s the same." Josh shrugs as he enters the building.

Louis watches the rooms pass until they’re standing outside their room. “Where are you headed?”

"Next door actually. I’m in room E. At least it’ll be a close teleport to you guys." Josh chuckles as he continues on down the hall.

Zayn stares at his smaller boyfriend. “Ready to see who we’re going to be stuck with?” He doesn’t give him a chance to answer, opening the door and taking a step inside the room.

Laughter is heard radiating out of one of the five bedrooms that the dorm seems to contain. “Harry! See who just walked in! If it’s the bloody psychopath, kick him in the balls!”

Louis gives Zayn a weird look as the two cross the threshold and into the common area of the dorm area.

Zayn shrugs his shoulders dropping his backpack onto the ground.

Harry turns to them, a light blue hoodie up and covering most of his curly hair. He tucks his hands into his pockets biting into his lip warily.

Louis quirks a brow. “Uh, hi? I’m Louis and this is Zayn. I guess we’re two of your roommates.”

Another boy enters and smiles brightly. “Hey! I’m Liam. Nice to meet you, boys. Why don’t we just sit and talk. Maybe get to know each other and our powers?”

Harry nods pulling both hands out to reveal mittens on his hands. He sits on the edge of the couch cross legged.

Zayn takes a seat across from the two strangers pulling his boyfriend along.

"I guess I’ll start? Um, I’m Liam Payne from Wolverhampton. Uh, I’m fifteen, graduated two years early, and my power is transcendent demon physiology. It’s better known as divine evil."

Louis’ eyes widen. “Wait. What? So you’re a villain?”

Zayn elbows Louis in the ribs. “Just because the words demon and evil appear doesn’t mean he’s a villain.”

Harry nods resting his head on Liam’s broad shoulder. “I’m Harry and I’m fifteen- graduated early too. Came from Cheshire in Holmes Chapel and I have the power of fire.” He finishes by raising his gloved hands.

Louis makes a mental note to never hug Harry. “Uh, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m seventeen- graduated normally. I have the power of omnikinesis.”

Liam furrows his brows. “Omni- what?”

Harry’s just as confused. “Sounds fancy. It must be awesome! Mine kind of sucks. If I even take these things off I might light the room on fire.”

Louis shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s actually really boring and lame. Basically I picture something and it happens.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “That’s fantastic! Do you have any control yet? Probably not. That’s why we’re here though.”

Zayn smiles. “See I told you it’s awesome. I’m Zayn and I have the useless power of yin-yang manipulation. Basically I keep people balanced internally.”

"That’s actually really helpful. I can’t get to a certain point in my emotions and negativity without the demon coming out so it’s probably a good thing you can balance us out." Liam says with a giant smile.

Louis squeezes Zayn’s hand. “See, I told you there’s a reason.” He leans over and kisses Zayn softly before turning back to the others. “Um, so do we have a fifth member or just an extra room?”

"Someone else is coming. I don’t know, rumors going around that it’s the top scoring student in the school." Harry’s eyes are wide saying it.

Zayn arches an eyebrow. “How are we scored? We don’t really take tests… Do we?”

Harry smiles glad he knows something. “No! Basically there are five levels here. Beginner, mediocre, average, expert, and, master. Depending on how many stars there are on your identification card determines what level you’re at. I heard the fifth member is a level four!”

Louis’ jaw drops. “A four? There’s no way he’s a freshman then. God. Never let him see my identification card. I only have one star. I’m barely a beginner!”

Liam shrugs. “Just because you’re a freshman doesn’t mean you get one star. I’m a freshman and I have three stars. It depends on how well you’ve had to control your powers too.”

Zayn takes the piece of plastic out of his pocket. “Two star. That’s not bad, but what is there for me to really control?”

Harry leans forward nudging Louis’ shin with his foot. “It’s alright I’m a one star too.”

Liam smiles brightly. “If you’ve been using it to influence people’s balance, that’s considered control because you know when to help and when they don’t need it anymore.”

The door suddenly slams open a familiar face storming into the room. He’s a flurry of blonde and anger tossing his suitcase across the room until there’s a resounding crack against the wall. Niall’s absolutely fuming. Why the hell did he have to be placed on a team? His dad was the grim reaper and once he passed Niall would take over. He grabs the closest live thing, a plant; his fingers clutching the green leaves. He watches the green turn pure black before the leaves fall off.

Louis watches in horror as the boy that nearly killed the other in the court yard comes into the room in a fury of death and anger. He curls into Zayn’s side to try and keep himself as small as possible.

Liam frowns. “Uh… Hi? You must be the fifth member of our team. You’re just in time! We were getting to know each other a bit better.”

Niall shuts his eyes tightly. “My father said I had to be here because I have to learn to control my fucking anger! Can you believe that? Fucking bullshit!” He grabs another plant watching the stem disintegrate in his hands while the pot fell to the ground smashing wide open, dirt spraying on the ground.

Zayn tries not to scoff. “Yeah, I can’t believe it. What is he thinking?”

Louis hushes Zayn not wanting to see him unconscious. “Uh, I’m sorry? I heard you’re an expert at your power though. That’s amazing. I don’t even know how mine works yet.”

He can picture something going terribly wrong and he wonders if something could calm the boy down. He always has ice cream when has to calm down and pictures the blond with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in his hands. He perks up when the dish materialises in Niall’s hands.

Niall drops the dish in surprise. “What the fuck? Where the fuck-” He shakes his head groaning. This is fucked up.

Liam laughs. “Oh my god! You can make ice cream? Is that your power?”

Louis flushes a bright red. “Sorry! Ice cream normally helps me calm down. I thought it might help you too.”

"Ice cream is not going to help me! The fuck do you think it’s going to do?" Niall shakes his head sitting down as far from them as possible.

Harry rubs at his knuckles. “So, uh… What now? I guess we’re a team.”

Liam scratches at the back of his neck. “I guess we could talk about how we each figured out we had powers. Zayn, you want to go first?”

Louis smiles lovingly over at his boyfriend. “Go ahead and tell them, babe.”

Zayn shrugs. “Don’t know. I just always won in arguments and I could break up fights no problem. If I wanted someone to calm down they did. Once I hit thirteen though it got stronger. I could completely throw everything out of balance and it got weird. I asked my parents about how lucky I seem to be and they thought they would take me to the doctor’s and it turns out I had the mutant gene, then I learned about the family secret. Further studies told me about my power.”

Liam nods. “I love powers that you can find absolutely no trace of until you check the blood. Those people have it made.”

Louis bites at his lip, not wanting to go next. “What about you, Harry? How did you find out about the fire?”

Harry swallows thickly gaze falling to the floor. “I… Well it wasn’t good obviously.” He takes off one glove watching his hand glow, bright red flames starting to lick up his palm, watching it intensely. “I was always picked on when I was younger about being so small. I was fourteen, last year and these guys… Well they duct taped my arms then my ankles asking ‘Do you wanna go for a swim? You’ll like this.’ I didn’t of course. I started choking and before I passed out the water was glowing red and all of the water in the creek they took me to evaporated.”

Liam frowns. “That’s horrible! Why do people pick on other people? It’s disgraceful.”

Louis nods before turning to the stocky male. “What about you Liam? How did you find out?”

"I started shedding." He shrugs as continues. "I was eleven and someone had spread a rumour about me. I didn’t like it and got really angry. I just started itching all over and if I’d scratch at it and the skin would fall right off. I showed my parents and they flipped. Took me to a hospital where we found out I house a demon. Parents were scared out of their minds though. We’ve never had a mutant in the family."

Zayn nods again grinning brightly at Louis. “Hey, my beautiful boy, why don’t you share now?”

Louis blushes, but starts in. “People just thought I was crazy. In the very beginning of secondary, we were learning about lions and I really wanted to pet one and the next thing I knew, one was sitting next to me. I just started petting it. My teacher asked me what I was doing and I told her and everyone laughed at me. My powers weren’t strong enough to fully project and create the item yet.”

Zayn kisses his cheek lovingly. “We knew you weren’t crazy, love.”

Liam smiles. “So, just inferring here, you guys together then? You look good together.” He turns his attention to Niall. “So how did you find your power? Something like that has to be exciting!”

Zayn’s about to confirm when Niall scoffs loudly. “Exciting? I killed my fucking boyfriend does that sound exciting?”

The room grows quiet and Louis grabs Zayn’s hand. “What? How did… Niall… I’m so sorry.”

Liam bites at his lip. He’s at least interested in the story. It sounds sad, but it’s more thrilling than anything.

Niall rolls his eyes. “I met Sean in school when I was five. We were really good friends from the beginning, but we didn’t start dating until we were thirteen. I don’t care what people think- I was in love; we did everything together. My power didn’t come in until I was fifteen and I kissed him. I… He just passed out. I killed him.”

Louis squeezes Zayn’s hand a bit harder. “Niall… I’m so… You can control it now though. Why not find a guy to occupy your time with?”

Liam nods. “It can’t be all bad. At least you have a parent who can help you navigate your power. Did they give you suppressants?”

"There are no suppressants. I can’t take anything and I sure as fuck can’t touch anything." Niall narrows his eyes glaring at the four of them.

The room grows silent again. Liam breaks the awkward this time. “I’m really sorry, Niall. I didn’t… I should never have pushed you to tell.”

Niall lies back on the couch placing his hands on his face wishing he could disappear.

A knock on the door interrupts them. “Louis! Zayn! I’m popping in- literally! Make sure you’re dressed!” A loud pop resounded throughout the room and suddenly Josh was in the middle of their common room. “Oh hey! Team meeting, that’s cool!”

Harry jumps in the air a flame shooting out of his palm burning a hole through the mitten. “Sorry, you scared me.”

Josh chuckles. “Yeah. I get that a lot. I’m Josh by the way. I’m in the dorm next door. We only have four on our team though. You guys must be important if you have five.”

Liam shrugs. “I don’t know. I just can’t wait to start training with everyone tomorrow. We’ll meet our team’s mentor and get our specifically designed costumes!”

Zayn groans. “I hope the costumes don’t look stupid.”

Niall shakes his head sighing. “I’ve seen them. The perks of being the dean’s son and the son of death.”

Josh goes to speak when his eyes land on Niall. The breath is knocked completely out of him as he takes him in. He finds the boy absolutely breathtaking and he wants to just stare into his blue eyes forever.

"Josh? Earth to Josh. Josh!" Louis shouts trying to get the boy to come back to Earth.

Josh shakes himself free and looks over to the other. “What? I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “So, uh, guys this is Josh, he teleports. He’s a friend we made.”

Niall leans his jaw against his hand frowning. “I don’t understand why I’m here.”

Louis sighs. “Niall’s right. I have to unpack and everything and training starts early tomorrow. I’m going to do that, get food, hang out with my boyfriend, and go to bed.” He gets up and dusts the invisible dirt from his clothes. He grabs Zayn’s hand pulling him up as well. “Lovely to meet all of you and I’m sure we’ll have to do a team ‘get to know you’ exercise tomorrow. Until then, boys!”

As the two of them head into one of the two bedrooms left, Josh takes their seat. “So… I’m guessing your Niall then? Cool name. Not English I take it.”

Niall glances at the boy for all of five seconds. “It’s Irish. It’s a common name.” He was done with the introductions. Niall stands up dusting off his black and purple button up shirt.

Josh’s eyes follow his every move. “Well it’s a nice name. I guess I should go. Um, I’ll see you guys around. It was really nice meeting you, Niall. Oh, and you two as well.”

Harry waves goodbye watching him evaporate.

Niall shrugs his shoulders heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Liam sighs and turns to look at Harry. “Well that’s our team. I’m glad there’s another fire user with me.” He chuckles. “I act like I can actually use fire. Nope, only in my demon state and then I usually can’t control it.”

Harry nods sympathetically. “At least you’ll learn to use it. I’m a walking hazard.”

Liam smiles. “You’ll get there. That’s what training is for. Tomorrow we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, I believe in you.”

Harry flushes knocking his shoulder against Liam’s. “Yeah, whatever. You don’t even know me.”

"I’ll always believe in you. You’re my teammate for a reason." Liam says as he pats Harry on the shoulder. "Now come on. Let’s go get some food and then head to bed. Training starts at seven in the morning."

Harry grins skipping out of the common room to get ready for bed.

Liam smiles softly after the boy. He’s glad that his team seems to get along well. It’s a huge relief. Getting up, he flips the light in the common area off and heads into his own room for the night.

\------------

Paul Higgins is many things. Tolerant of tardiness is not one of them. When not one of his five students show up to training on time, he’s a bit pissed. He knows that the Seers didn’t tell them that they’re supposed to save the world in a matter of weeks, but he would think that they would show up to training on time. He looks over his roster and sighs.

He has two beginners, an expert, an average, and a mediocre. These kids are all over the place.

Finding their dorm, he uses the master key he has and lets himself in. Once seated in the arm chair in their common room, he closes his eyes and reaches out to their minds. He taps into the motor cortex in their brains and gets them all up and walking. All five of them are standing just outside their doors when he completely lets go and watches in mild satisfaction as they all topple over due to the lack of stimulant now urging them up.

Niall has to scramble away from everyone else afraid he almost touched them. He rubs at his head groaning. “What in the actual fuck.”

Zayn opens his eyes sleepily lying spread eagle on the ground. “Why are we up?”

"Glad to see you’re all awake. You’re only fifteen minutes late for training." Paul says standing up. "Now get your ass in gear and get to the training ground. You don’t have to change or anything, you’ll have your suits at the training ground."

Louis groans. “This was even earlier than school. This is terrible.”

Paul rolls his eyes. “As a beginner, you need all the training you can get.”

Harry looks wide eyed. “You expect us to go when we’re all wearing our underwear?”

Niall shrugs leaning against the wall.

Paul sighs. “Fine, go put shorts on if you insist.”

Liam scrambles up and rushes back into his room to get a pair of athletic shorts. The others follow his lead and come back all wearing shorts and a shirt with their shoes.

"Good. Now let’s go. I want you there in five minutes and it’s a ten minute walk- start running." Paul says as he heads out of their room and down the hall.

Niall groans. “Wish I was a teleporter. You know how helpful that would be?”

Harry nervously looks at the ground. “Well, I can… I’ve been working on flying…”

Liam looks over at Harry incredulously. “You can fly? Why didn’t you say that last night when we were sharing our powers? Or do you use the fire as a propellant and that how you fly?”

Josh steps out of his door at that moment. “Hey, guys! You heading to training? Mine doesn’t start for like five minutes, but I figure I could stop by and see you all.” He smiles brightly at Niall. “You want to walk with me?”

Harry shrugs. “It’s not good. I use the flames. When you see a rocket fly because of flames that’s how I do it, but I haven’t mastered it.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “I think I’m good I don’t want to walk with these fuckers. I prefer being alone.”

Liam claps, impressed. “Mastered or not, that’s still really cool. I love that you’re trying to think out of the box with your powers.”

Josh frowns. “I can pop you there! It’ll be fun!” He grabs Niall’s wrist and squeezes lightly. “Just be warned your stomach gets a bit queasy the first time.”

Harry shrugs starting his run not wanting to be late and get their mentor even more pissed.

Niall jerks away, holding his hands up. “Look, I can run.”

Liam and Louis shrug and join Harry in his run, Louis pulling Zayn behind him.

Josh frowns. “I promise it won’t hurt. And I get you there in a second. You can beat all the guys there.” He doesn’t understand why Niall won’t let him just teleport him.

Niall doesn’t like being close to people in any way. He shakes his head beginning his run. He wouldn’t get close to anyone.

"Niall!" Josh shouts as he watches the boy run off. He sighs and heads back inside his dorm to wait for the rest of his team.

Niall manages to catch up with the rest of the boys shaking his head.

They’re all out of breath when they reach the designated training room which looked like a fully equipped gym and there Paul is standing in the centre.

Paul sighs. “That took you all seven minutes. Way to go.” He shakes his head and huffs. “Today is all about pushing you and seeing what you can do. We have upperclassmen who are going to at you with everything they have a you have to use your powers to stop them.” He waves them over to a wall and presses his hand to the wall scanner and the panels quickly disappear to reveal five suits. “They’re made to withstand a thousand degrees of heat and keep your core at a reasonable temperature if you’re caught in an icy place. It’s designed to keep you alive at all costs. Once you put it on, it’ll become a second skin but it only appears in training and battles if you should be in one.”

He grabs one off the wall. “Niall, yours is the green one.” He hands it over to the boy.

Niall raises an eyebrow analyzing the fabric. “This is such a gaudy color. Villains definitely won’t notice me in this because it’s not noticeable.”

Paul glares and tosses it in the boy’s face. “Liam, yours is orange.”

The smiling boy steps up and takes the offered material and hold up to his body. “Wicked.”

Paul grabs the next one. “Harry, yours is red.”

Harry chuckles taking it. “Red for fire. Is this a coincidence or what? I like it though.”

Paul rolls his eyes and smiles lightly. “Complete coincidence, I assure you.” He grabs the next one. “Louis, you get blue.”

The brunet perks up. “Yes! It’ll match my eyes and it’s my favourite colour.”

"Finally, Zayn. You get the black one. I know, so original." Paul points out the changing room. "Go get changed. We need to get going. We’re now thirty minutes behind."

They all leave to go to the changing room.

Zayn is the first out grinning as he stands back in front of Paul.

Niall is next looking uncomfortable. He pinches at the skin tight fabric pulling it away from his bum.

Louis is out next, running his hands over his bum and frowning. “I feel like my arse is ten times bigger in this spandex.”

Liam comes out laughing. “Because it is!” He doubles over in laughter.

Harry is last still wearing his mittens over his hands. “I’ll need to get some red gloves.”

Paul looks at him. “How about the standard black gloves and boots that each suit comes with. Will that work?”

Louis flexes his hands and looks down at his TOMS. “Yeah. I bet that would look better than these slip ons.”

Harry frowns tucking his hands close to his chest. He doesn’t mean to be defiant, but he says, “no.”

Paul quirks a brow. “I honestly don’t think you get a choice, kid. It’s a uniformity thing. The gloves, boots, and patches over your heart can’t be changed.”

Liam scrunches his brows and looks down. “Since when was that patch there?”

"Probably only about a minute. Once you put the suit on, it conforms to your body. Under the patch is a bioengineering miracle. Right now, the suit is familiarising itself with your body. It’s reading your DNA, blood type, and your physiology. So, Liam, if you ever go full demon, the suit will stretch and conform to the shape you take." Paul shrugs.

Harry shakes his head swiftly. “You don’t understand! I… I have these pair- and a pair of red gloves, but I can’t get new ones. I can’t.” He’s starting to breathe a bit heavily and of course when he has any kind of emotion running his power comes out. His body goes up in flames until his facial features are yellow outlines.

Paul sighs and closes his eyes to slowly push his way into the boy’s mind. He tries to find the part of his brain that’s causing the flames to erupt. His vision is clouded though due to the electrical signals running a mile a minute. He pulls back out of his mind and stares at the boy. “Harry, I need you to calm down. Come on, kid. Calm down.” He side glances at Zayn to get the kid to quell the emotional distress.

Zayn closes his eyes repeating in his head ‘Harry calm down, everything is fine, you’re calm.’

Harry’s flames go out and he’s back to normal, no burn or soot marks like he hadn’t been on fire.

Liam looks on in amazement. “Harry… You were…”

Paul holds up a hand and steps up to Harry and places a hand on his shoulder. “Look, kid, I’m sorry. I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them. I wish I could let you use them, but I can’t.”

Harry takes a step back. “No! I have to have them! They calm me down please. Please, I need them.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Let the kid wear the gloves who cares?”

Paul groans. “We don’t have time for this right now. We’ll talk about this during reflection. Right now, Harry, in the sparring centre. Your upperclassman is waiting.”

They all look over to see a guy in a aquamarine coloured suit standing there. “You ready, Styles? I’ve been wanting to fight fire for a while.”

Harry’s eyes widen. Oh shit. He nervously steps into the ring tossing his gloves to the side.

The older student smiles and sticks his hand out. “I’m Calum. I control water. Don’t worry about burning me or anything. I’m pretty sure I can take it.”

Harry shakes his head hesitantly stepping back. He’s never had to deal with someone who could control water before. He glances at his teammates deciding to use the new trick he’d been practicing, but never quite got it right.

Calum nods and waits for Paul to give the go ahead before draining the water buckets in the corners for him. He encases his arms in the warm liquid and stands there waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Harry flicks his wrist his hand lighting up before doing the same to the other. He pulls back aiming a large flame at the male in front of him.

Calum turns on his heel and moves his arm in sweeping arc and extends his reach with the water and wraps a tendril around Harry’s ankles and pulls until he knocks the boy of balance. “I expected you to be a lot better. You’re a fire controller for god’s sake.”

Harry groans getting back up. He brushes his suit off bending his knees to aim low then aiming high quick watching it singe the frosty tips of the boy’s hair. He smiles happy with himself.

"Nice shot. Is that all you’ve got? Come on! Give it your all. You’re holding back!" Calum is shouting, screaming, at the boy. The whole point of the morning training was to push them to their breaking point so Paul knew where they needed the most work.

Harry grits his teeth throwing numerous balls of fire but he’s not there yet, he’s so close to losing it really.

Calum rolls his eyes as he easily dodges or douses the balls of flames. “You’re not even trying anymore! Come on focus! Stop thinking and focus! Hit me! I’m right here!”

Harry growls his skin tingling and glowing red going up in flames. He decides to finally do that trick he hasn’t gotten right, something he calls a Supernova. He’s red and orange until he presses harder the flames too intense changing to hot white and blue embers bursting off of him. Harry evaporates the water coming off Calum, until the fire is licking against the ceiling and expanding.

Calum’s eyes widen in fear as all of his amo is gone in an instant. The fire starts to spread and the water user scrambles backwards. “Harry… Harry, careful! You’re going to burn someone!”

Liam runs forward to grab Calum and suddenly there is fire surrounding them and Liam scrambles backwards and ends up burning his palm against the intense heat. He screams in pain as he yanks his hand away.

"Liam!" Harry calls trying to get himself under control, but he can’t. "It’s not stopping!" He cries out squeezing his eyes shut trying to concentrate.

Paul pushes one of the many buttons on the wall behind them and suddenly the entire room is flooded with aqueous film forming foam. The flames are suddenly gone and Paul looks through the foam for the three students.

Calum and Liam come up nearly immediately, coughing and wiping the foam from their faces. “What the fuck was that?”

Harry holds his arms staring at the ground. He feels terrible but he doesn’t approach them. “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry- I haven’t learned how to control that yet.”

Niall wipes across his forehead. “Well that was insane.”

Liam looks over at Harry at smiles softly. “Hey. Don’t be sorry. That’s why we’re here, to learn to control our powers.”

Calum looks at the boy in shock. “He burns your hand and you tell him don’t be sorry?”

Harry rubs a hand over his face frowning deeply. “I’m sorry I just… I’ve been working on that trick for a while and he just pissed me off.”

Paul smiles. “Don’t, Harry. You did exactly what you’re supposed to do.” He pats the boy on the shoulder. “Now the three of you go get cleaned up. Use the restoration room over there.” He turns back to the others standing there. “Zayn, let’s see what you got. Remember, it’s also to see how your hand to hand is as well- not just your powers.”

Zayn groans. “How am I supposed to do this? My power isn’t something you can fight with.”

Paul nods. “Mine isn’t either. You have to infiltrate their minds and start controlling their luck. It’s hard because your guard is down and you’re left open for attacks, but once you master it it’s amazing.”

Zayn huffs, stepping into the ring tapping his foot. There’s no way this would go well either.

A girl heads into the ring from seemingly out of nowhere. She sticks her hand out for the boy. “I’m Perrie. I can turn invisible and paralyse temporarily with a glance.”

Zayn shakes her hand. “I better not look at you then. Although, I might find it difficult you are extremely beautiful.”

Perrie blushes and smiles brightly “Well then, play your cards right and you might just be getting some tonight.”

Louis is fuming. He watches as the blonde flirts with his boyfriend and just wishes a poisonous snake would bite her or something. Soon after the thought, there’s a rattlesnake hanging from the pipes along the ceiling and swinging dangerously low to the girl’s head.

"Louis!" Zayn growls pulling Perrie away from the snake, but he’s not sure what to do or how to get rid of it.

Niall rolls his eyes grabbing the rattlesnake’s body kissing the scaly head.

Louis pouts. “Sorry. I was thinking about snakes and then… It just appeared. You know I can’t control it.”

Perrie looks over at the blue eyed boy. “It’s okay. The first day trying to get your powers to adapt is always the worse.”

Niall let’s go of the dead snake kicking it away from the ring. “There it’s dead.”

Zayn shakes his head looking at the girl. “Are you okay? You could have been hurt.”

Perrie gives the darker male a sad smile. “Zayn, in your time here, you’ll find that there’s more than just snakes that can hurt you.”

Paul sighs. “Can we please speed this along? We have an hour and a half left and we still have four fights to get through.”

Zayn nods creating more distance between them. He shakes his body out. “I’m ready when you are.”

Perrie giggles and waves before completely disappearing. “Find me if you can, Balance Boy.”

Zayn closes his eyes focusing on the sound of her heartbeat. He takes a calming breath grabbing her wrist when she’s close enough.

Perrie smirks when she moves behind him quickly. She’s soon whispering into the back of his neck. “I’m so glad you’re trying to calm me down. Did Paul forget to mention? I built up an immunity to mind control powers. Good luck stopping me now.”

"Did he also tell you that I’m great at penetrating?" Zayn smirks turning around sweeping her legs out from under her.

Perrie gasps as her back comes in contact with the floor and she’s shocked back into view. “He left that part out unfortunately. I’d be more than happy for you to give me a demonstration.” She slips her eyes shut and switches on her paralysis power. Opening her eyes, the blue irises are gone and a sickly yellow has replaced the intoxicating blue.

Zayn freezes. He tries moving, but he can’t. He tries to move his arms and his legs, but nothing is happening.

"You okay, Zayn? You seem a bit stiff." Perrie says as she sits up and smiles brightly at him. "It takes a good hour to wear off."

Zayn closes his eyes concentrating hard. He clenches his teeth, but he can’t move. “I’m a bit hard here. You want to help, love?”

Perrie’s eyes glint mischievously. “As much as I would love to help you out, my boyfriend really wouldn’t like that.”

"Yeah, my boyfriend wouldn’t like it either." Zayn would shrug but he can’t move his shoulders.

Perrie laughs before turning to Paul. “I think this match is over, Paul. He was fun to play with though.”

Paul chuckles. “Thought you might enjoy him.”

"Can you let me go or something? I think someone else needs to go now." He groans.

Perrie pouts and steps up next to Zayn and pats his cheek. “I can’t undo it. You’re stuck until it wears off. It usually lasts about an hour.”

Paul chuckles and helps Perrie push Zayn out of the sparring room. “Okay. Louis, you’re next.”

The brunet stays firmly planted in his spot. “Um, who’s my sparring partner? I’ll just forfeit to them right now.”

"Louis, get some confidence." Harry sighs shaking his head.

A tall, lanky boy steps forward arms crossed over his chest. “I’m Nick Grimshaw.” Nick’s arm stretches out at an incredible length to shake Louis’ hand.

Louis hesitantly takes his hand. “I’m serious, Nick. I just want to forfeit. My power is pretty useless.”

Liam, who was looking over the burn mark on his hand, looks up at the boy. “What are you talking about? You’re power is so awesome!”

Nick’s arm slithers back until it’s back to its normal look. “Seriously, mate, let’s do this. I’m sure you’re good.”

Louis sighs and heads into the sparring room. “Fair warning, I can’t control it at all.”

Liam cheers and winces as claps his hands. “You got this, Lou! You can do it.”

Paul sighs. “Alright, let’s go.”

Nick whips both arms forward wrapping them around Louis’ waist trying to immobilize him.

Louis, for his part, merely shrieks and does his best to fight the tight grip. When that fails, he pictures an avil above Nick’s arms wanting to crush them and get them off of him.

Nick snaps his arms back narrowly missing the heavy metal object. He growls going again to take Louis by the legs tugging him to the ground.

Louis’ breath leaves him as his back hits the ground. He closes his eyes and pictures a tiger in the room with them and wants the animal to attack the boy on top of him.

Nick’s eyes widen at the animal appearing. He wraps his arm around the animal tossing it to the other end of the gym.

At this point, Louis’ done. He doesn’t want to be here. He’ll take the suppressants his whole life if it means being able to crawl back into his nice warm bed back in Doncaster. Without another thought, Louis’ bed pops into existence in the sparring room. The boy groans at his lack of focus and suddenly he’s flooded with thoughts about home and random objects start appearing.

The twins toy chest, Lottie’s backpack, Fizzy’s art supplies, his mum’s china cabinet- random things from his house are littering the sparring room.

"What the fuck?" Nick looks at Paul unsure if this is part of the training or not.

Louis is in the corner and grabbing at his hair to try and lock all his thoughts away. When it’s getting so full that he can barely see the entrance to the room, he starts panicking. “Zayn! Zayn!” He calls loudly. He needs to calm down and Zayn- powers or not- has always been able to calm him down.

Zayn can’t move, but he manages to focus his energy on Louis calming him down.

Louis can feel the calm wash over him and he can breathe again. He starts to lock all his thoughts away until it’s empty in his mind. He shakily stands and starts to climb over the piles of random objects to get to Nick and the others. He can see the entrance- finally- and manages to step out of the chaos.

The tiger from before leaps out and nuzzles against Louis leg much like a cat.

Harry flicks his wrist both hands catching fire. He holds them up to burn everything in the gym minus the tiger and the people. Once it’s reduced to ash it’s easier to see.

"That’s all my memories! What the hell?" Louis says grabbing the boy’s forearm carefully.

"We need to clear the space, Louis. I don’t know what happened in there, but you really need to work on discipline and control." Paul says sternly. He’s never had a student lose control that way before. "You also need to get away from having Zayn fix your problems. Villains can and will use that against you." He turns to the wall and presses a button.

They watch as all the ashes are absorbed into the floors and walls and the room looks clean once more. “Niall, you’re up.”

Niall nods arrogantly standing there waiting. “This should be interesting.”

The lights above start to flicker as Niall’s partner walks into the sparring room. The Dean of Students- Niall’s father- stands there smiling. “Hello, Niall. Ready to face Death?”

Niall’s eyes widen. “This is definitely interesting. Could you not find someone willing to face me?”

Paul chuckles. “There were hundreds of students waiting to take a shot at you, but then he asked if he could fight you. Seemed more even than anyone else.”

The dean smiles and holds his hand out Niall to shake. “May the best poison win.”

Niall looks at the hand then up at his dad. “You must think I’m an idiot. I’m not going to shake your hand old man nice try.”

Booming laughter resonates throughout the room. “At least you learned something growing up.”

Paul warily watches the two before backing up and instructing the other four to do the same (Liam pulling Zayn back a bit). “Alright. Go!”

"Hard not to when you’re always on my ass about everything I do." Niall side steps away from his dad eyes zeroing in.

The older male shoves his hands in his trouser pockets and leans against the wall. He wasn’t going to be baited into a fight. Always let the prey come to you. “Someone had to be all over you. I warned you not to get involved with someone because you never know when your powers kick in. See how well you listened there.”

"You didn’t even know if I would inherit your powers! Sean didn’t know about mutants or anything! What the hell was I supposed to say?" Niall’s voice raises slightly feeling anger boiling through him.

"Sorry, not interested? That would’ve been easier to swallow than you being in love and accidentally killing him." The dean shrugs nonchalantly. He needs Niall to understand how his anger affects his powers and his approach. This is why he made him join a team- and the fact that the Seers knew just where to put him.

Niall’s eyes blaze. “You stupid cunt! Fuck off, you asshole! I’ll fucking throttle you!” He storms forward his fingertips glowing black.

The dean just sighs and lets his son come after him. “I’m just saying, all of this could be avoided if you had listened to me.” Niall’s hands are against his chest and he can feel the poison seeping into his skin. He sighs. “Stop it right now. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

The dean sighs and grabs Niall’s wrists, pouring his own poison into the blond. “This is why you’re on a team. You’re not ready to be on your own. You can’t even get over a boyfriend’s death.” He lets go of Niall’s wrists and pushes the boy away. “And you have so much anger. You need to control it.”

Niall collapses to the ground on his hands and knees. He starts throwing up black ink, his skin so pale it’s almost translucent, hair damp and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. His dad’s power couldn’t kill him, but it could make him extremely ill.

Bobby sighs and kneels down to whisper to his son. “And until you can give up the emotional attachment to a dead boy, you will always be a complete and utter failure in my sight.”

Paul steps forward at the point. “Bobby, I think that’s enough.”

Bobby Horan gets to his feet and brushes for the invisible dirt on his trousers. “I have paperwork to do anyway.” And with that, he’s gone.

Niall is still vomiting bracing his hands against the floor, trembling all over. He doesn’t want to move especially after everyone heard how much of a failure he was.

Paul sighs. “Alright. All of you, back to your door. Reflection until noon. Liam, get to the infirmary and get your hand looked at. We’ll meet back here at one and test Liam and start with the individualised training.”

Once the boys are gone, Paul makes his way over to Niall. “Son, I didn’t know he’d be that harsh. I’m sorry. I should never have let him spar with you.”

Niall shakes his head slowly standing up. He wipes at his mouth pretty sure his body filtered out the poison. “It’s whatever.”

Paul sighs. “I at least want you to do reflection in the infirmary. Just to be safe, okay?” He squeezes the boy’s shoulder tightly. “I know what it’s like to grow up and have your parents say those things. You need to move on from what happened, but never let yourself forget. That’s what makes you a better hero.”

Niall shakes him off. “I don’t have to move on if I don’t want to.” He exits the gym to head to the infirmary.

——————

Louis hints to Zayn that he wants the darker male to follow him into his bedroom and once they’re both inside, he shuts the door. He sighs as he collapses on his bed. “That was by far the worst thing that’s ever happened. I’ve never lost control like that before.” He pouts as he looks over to his boyfriend.

Zayn nods collapsing right next to him. “I couldn’t even move! I don’t think any of us did a good job though.”

Louis sighs and rolls so he’s straddling the other’s hips. “I think you were doing great until she used her second power. If she could only be invisible, you could have taken her.” He leans down and buries his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck. “And I’m sorry about the rattlesnake. She was flirting with you and I really didn’t like it.”

Zayn laughs lightly turning his head to kiss Louis’ ear. “Awe, my baby was jealous. How adorable is that?”

Louis frowns. “I was not jealous. I just don’t like her looking at what’s mine. That’s not jealousy, that’s possessiveness.” He starts to place small kisses at Zayn’s neck and jaw. “I just want to mark you and make sure she knows she can’t have you.”

"I’d say that’s pretty damn jealous." Zayn murmurs kissing at his face even more.

Louis giggles and pulls back to look down at his boyfriend. “Want to help me break in the bed? It’s not quiet mine yet.”

"I would love that." Zayn rolls over lying on top of Louis pressing kisses all over his cheeks. He runs his fingers under Louis’ t-shirt caressing his belly button dipping into his underwear.

Louis smiles and lets his breath hitch a bit as Zayn’s fingers explore his body. “We have until one. We can it make long and drawn out or quick and go multiple times. Oh! Or shower sex! All I know is I want you inside me.”

He smiles brightly as the image pops in his mind and he doesn’t even realise that the scene is actually being created on the floor right next the bed. It’s only when he hears a moan and looks over to see their doubles does he realise what he’s made.

Zayn looks too blushing. “Oh my god, Louis! That’s creepy!” It’s creepy seeing his double on the ground and watching sex unfold in front of him.

Louis blushes furiously. “I’m sorry! I have no control yet!” He hides his face in his hands. “At least I don’t have to describe what I want. You can just see what I’m talking about now.” He tries to find the bright side of the situation.

"I can’t do anything until that is gone!" Zayn groans getting off of Louis. This totally killed his mood.

Louis huffs and concentrates as best he can. Slowly, the image starts to fade away and finally it’s all gone. He’s never been able to make an image disappear before. He looks up at Zayn and smiles brightly. “Better?”

Zayn raises both eyebrows. “You’ve never done that before! Well done, love, you’re getting better!”

Louis preens under the praise. “Now you should reward me. Come on. Let’s break in this bed.” He lies back down and lets his legs fall open and apart so Zayn can easily fit between them. “Come on, Zayn.”

Zayn licks over his lips settling between Louis’ legs. “My mood is still shot.”

Louis frowns and sits up as best he can. “Seriously? I guess we’ll never make a porno together.” He kisses at Zayn’s jaw trying to think of what to do to get his boyfriend in the mood again. “Want me to suck you off? Maybe have you rim me? Anything to help.”

"I don’t know try anything we’ll see it do something." Zayn growls growing possessive.

Louis nods and rolls the younger boy over. He presses their lips together and lets them make out for a few minutes before slipping him tongue inside the boy’s mouth. Getting a bit excited about the prospect of having Zayn fuck him, Louis rolls his hips experimentally down to try and get Zayn at least a little excited.

Zayn moans his eyes falling shut. He kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth grinding up against his boyfriend.

Louis grinds down and lets his fingers rake against the rough material of Zayn’s suit. “I love you. I’d be nowhere without you. You keep me sane. You’re the only one for me.” He continues to rut his hips down against his boyfriend’s wanting to get as close to him as possible.

"Babe, I love you too." Zayn pushes him down onto the mattress climbing back on top. He takes the zipper on the back of the suit pulling it down.

Louis squeaks in pain as Zayn tries to get the zipper undone. “Ow! What the hell are you doing? Ripping my skin off?” He places a hand to the back of his neck where the pain had started and pulls his hand back to see blood on his fingers. “Zayn… What…?”

Zayn’s eyes grow huge. “What the fuck! I was pulling at the suit! I’m so sorry!”

Louis blinks slowly. “It’s fine. I just feels like my entire back is split open.” He sits up and hisses at the stinging sensation. “It’s probably just a small cut from the zipper. Nothing too serious, right?” He turns so Zayn can see his back where the zipper is pulled down halfway and the exposed skin is raw and red and slightly covered in blood.

Zayn starts gagging turning his nose up at the sight. “No, that’s fucking… We need to go to the infirmary.”

Louis starts to panic and gets up off the bed and stumbles out of his room into the shared bathroom. He’s desperately trying to see his back in the mirror. “Zayn? What’s wrong? What is it?”

At that moment, Paul walks into the dorm hoping to get a moment alone with each of the boys during reflection. “Anyone home?”

"Paul!" Zayn screams grabbing a bunch of toilet paper to clean him up.

Paul furrows his brows and heads to where he can hear one of the boys shouting his name. He stops in the doorway when he sees the situation. “Shit!” He pushes Zayn out of the way and grabs the bottle of rubbing alcohol in the medicine cabinet and splashes it across the others back.

Louis screams in pain and stares up at his mentor with tears clinging to his eye lashes.

"What the hell were you doing! These don’t come off! What part of ‘these are a second skin’ do you not understand?"

Zayn’s jaw drops. “We thought they were skin tight! We didn’t know they wouldn’t come off!” He finds a towel starting to dab his boyfriend’s back.

Paul runs a hand down his face. “No. They are literally a second skin. The patch over your heart is embedded in your skin. It’s attached itself to every aspect of your body. You’re damn lucky you didn’t try and take that patch off.” He waits till Zayn finishes cleaning Louis’ skin before zipping the suit back up. “It’ll absorb into your skin. It’s designed to read you biometrical responses and know when you’re in danger and need the suit. That’s why Harry can’t use his gloves! They aren’t up to regulation.”

"He wears those ratty things all the time. Just let him use them." Zayn doesn’t see the problem in it.

Paul sighs and rubs at his temples. “I don’t have time for this.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to lie down, because now my back is in a massive amount of pain.” He heads off.

Paul groans. “This is supposedly the most important team coming in this year? I highly doubt it.” He shakes himself of the negative thoughts. “Zayn, go sit on one of the couches. We’re going to discuss your performance during training this morning.”

"Wait, most important team? What are you talking about?" Zayn sits on the couch staring up at the man.

Paul sighs. “Nothing. You all aren’t allowed to know in case it influences your decision in the future.” He sits on the chair across from Zayn and pulls out a tablet device that unfolds in his palm. “Okay. So you’re sparring with Perrie… You actually did the best today. Now, how we’re able to locate Perrie when she was invisible?”

"I used the sound of her heartbeat. Why can’t we know? Please we won’t say anything!" Zayn begs frowning.

Paul continues like Zayn hadn’t even asked him a question. “Her heartbeat? Interesting. Now, what if there are multiple assailants? Would that make it harder for you?”

"Paul! I’m not going to talk if you don’t tell me!" Zayn crosses his arms holding his jaw shut.

The mentor sighs and closes his eyes and easily breaks into walls of Zayn’s mind and completely takes control. He opens his eyes once he has complete control. “Now, Zayn,” he sits up a bit straighter and stares over at his student, “what if there were multiple assailants? Would that make it more challenging for you?”

"I don’t know. I guess it depends." Zayn shrugs realizing what just happened. "Oh, you fucker." He growls glaring harshly at the older man.

Paul smiles lightly. “Now, are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have invade your mind every time?”

"Fine, I’ll answer them." Zayn rolls his eyes sitting back against his seat.

"Good. Now, you say it can be difficult. Have you ever tried seeing a person’s aura instead of using a physical thing to find someone?" Paul asks as he goes through the questions in front of him.

"Uh, is that possible?" Zayn’s certainly never heard of it or thought of it for that matter

Paul looks up at the boy with a blank look. “You’re in a school full of kids with supernatural powers, nothing is impossible.” He sets the tablet beside him and sighs. “Zayn, you have a power that’s honestly hard for me to help you control. It’s not a physical or emotional or intellectual power, it’s a more spiritual type power. You control a person’s internal balance and for that to be of any use, you have to be able to read another person instantly.”

Zayn rubs at his forehead. “I’ve never thought about it like that. I don’t know. I have no idea about my power.”

"And there’s not a lot you can do to learn about your power because it’s more of a spiritual type." Paul says matter of fact like. "Your personalised training won’t be hard. In the mornings, I’ll help you on hand to hand. Let’s face it, your power is really only helpful in one on one battles or in group fights once you master the basics of your power. Then for reflection, you’ll relax- shower, listen to music, anything. Afternoon training will be straight up meditation- learning to focus yourself on a more spiritual plain."

"Meditation? You mean like a monk sitting cross legged and saying om om?" He’s seen one too many Hollywood movies that’s for sure.

Paul laughs hysterically at that. “Kind of? Meditation is all up to the person trying to achieve the higher plain. Are you associated with any religion?”

"I’m Muslim." Zayn scratches at the back of his neck sighing. This would be a long year.

Paul nods. “Then you can find a way that coincides with your religion or just find a way that relaxes you and can just let everything else melt away.”

"I guess I can try. I can’t guarantee I’ll, you know, master it." Zayn feels terrible, but it’s true.

Paul smiles. “You have four years to master everything. Don’t worry.” He gets up and pats Zayn’s knee. “Go take care of your boyfriend. I need to talk to Harry now.”

"Yes, sir." Zayn waves him off going over to cuddle his boyfriend.

Paul heads to Harry’s door and knocks lightly. “Harry? Can you come to the common area? We need to do a reflection.”

Harry comes out telling Liam he would be back later. “Hi.”

Paul smiles at the boy and waves him over to the couch. “So, I want to talk to you about the gloves from this morning…”

Harry holds his hands to his chest. “You’re not going to take them. They’re mine.” He stands there awkwardly hunched over making sure if need be he could protect himself.

"You can keep them, Harry. You just can’t wear them as part of the uniform. They’re not up to suit regulations. I understand that they mean a lot to you, but I have to put my foot down on this one."

"Please." Harry breaks down then feeling tears spill down his flushed cheeks. He can’t just stop wearing them.

Paul gets up and pulls the boy into him for a hug and to hold him close. “You can wear them as much as you want, but if you go on mission or assignment, you can’t wear them.”

"Why aren’t they code? Why can’t we make an exception? If I go without them I won’t do well." Harry’s crying his entire chest seizing up.

Paul sighs. “Harry, if you give me the gloves, I’ll take them to our designers and see if they can make them up to code. It might take a day or two though.”

"You… You would do that? I… It wouldn’t cover the stitching would it? They’re important and I can’t have them ruined." They’re worn down and ratty, but he still loved them.

"I’ll do my best, but if they tell me they can’t update them without compromising the gloves then you have to wear the standard issue on assignments and missions. Deal?" Paul really wants to help the kid as much as he can. He had felt the same way with his mother’s broach when he first started here as a student.

"I… But my mum made these before she died… I… I can’t." Harry sobs curling up on the couch. He remembers the day perfectly and how it ended so badly.

Paul sighs. “I’ll do my best, Harry. That’s all I can promise.” He doesn’t move back to his chair, but continues to hold Harry as he continues their reflection. “Harry, how do you feel you did in the training session this morning?”

"Terrible." Harry whispers, wiping away at his eyes and eyelashes. He isn’t sure if he wants to be here or if he’s good enough to be here, or good enough for this team.

"You know what I saw? A risk taker and that takes courage and confidence." Paul says proudly. He looks down at the boy and can’t help but think how young he looks. "Do you remember what you said to Louis before his match?"

"Not really." He clears his throat hoping to get rid of the thickness he built up from crying.

"You told him to get some confidence. Right now, I have the same advice to you." Paul says as he pulls away from the boy. "So, your personalised training will be control basics in the morning. Then reflection and lunch. Training in the afternoon will be emotion control in the afternoon. You have the potential for greatness, Harry, you just have to control it."

Harry bites into his lip. He doesn’t see greatness as a possibility and in a few weeks Paul won’t see the possibility either.

Paul smiles and sighs. “Okay, leave your gloves on the table so I can have design take a look at them. I need Louis now. Can you send him out on your way back your room?”

"Yeah, I can." Harry hesitantly and very slowly takes his gloves off. It’s hard for him to set them down, but he finally does heading out to find the eldest.

Paul waits and he can hear the mumbles of two boys talking in the distance. He wants to try a different approach with Louis. He feels like everyone coddles the boy and he’s ready to be the bad guy.

Louis nervously enters the room ringing his hands together. His back still hurts, but he’s ignoring it as best as he can. Zayn had been kind to massage all around the damaged skin without actually touching it. He sits on the sofa breathing somewhat erratic.

Paul doesn’t even look at the boy, just stares down at his tablet. “So do you think you did a well today in training?”

Louis bites into his lower lip. “Not really. I kept imagining things when it wasn’t my turn and I didn’t really win.”

Paul scoffs loudly. “At least you know. That was the worst display of control over a mental ability I’ve ever seen- even for a beginner.” He never looks up at boy, denying him of all contact. “What do you think your problem is?”

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He didn’t think he had done that bad. “I… I’m not quite sure… I just have trouble controlling, but today I managed to make something I imagined disappear.”

Paul wants to leap for joy at his student’s success, but he’s trying the negative approach with Louis. “Well I’m glad you finally did something right.”

Louis frowns visibly deflating in the cushion. He isn’t sure what to do much less say at this point. He only stares at his lap hoping he doesn’t cry.

Paul sighs and shakes his head, trying to seem disappointed. “Your personal training schedule is what you’d expect- hand to hand in the morning with Zayn and I and then focusing drills in the afternoon. If the focusing drills don’t seem to help, you’ll be signed up for a third training session to try and get your brain to focus.”

Louis nods solemnly scratching at the stubble on his jaw. “Alright, whatever I can do to get better at controlling my power.”

"Fantastic." Paul says emotionlessly as he closes the tablet. "I have a meeting with the Seers so I’m done with you. Go back to your boyfriend."

"Okay." Louis mumbles walking a bit faster than normal hoping to get out of the room and into Zayn’s arms as fast as possible.

Paul waits until the door is shut before dropping his head into his hands. He sighs and stands up, grabbing Harry’s gloves from the table and leaving the dorm. He heads to the very back of campus, to the faculty only wing, and into a large dark building that seems intimidating from the outside. Once through the doors, he’s lead down a dark corridor and told to go inside.

He steps inside the nearly pitch black room and walks to the centre as a core of lights appear and there’s a figure seated in a chair over the lights along the floor. “Why is this urgent meeting called?”

Simon looks up the red irises deteriorating until they were only blue. He smiles slowly, tapping his fingers along the armchair. “I was checking in on practice and it seems they need a lot of work. Paul, you’re my best employee and I cannot stress this enough when I say that they are extremely important.” The older man removes the hood from his head. Having the ability to see whatever he wanted made it easier to check on progress.

Paul sighs. “I know. Are you sure they’re as important as you say they are? Most of them don’t even know how their powers work. If you’re correct in your time assumption, I only have a month to get them ready before sending them out on mission.” He sighs. “They all have issues and I’m just not sure if they’ll be ready in time.”

Simon hums. “Well the great thing about seeing everything is that I can look past, present, and future.” He leans forward eyeing the man before him. “I would like to hear you tell me in your own words what their problems are.”

Paul nods and thinks over each boy before sighing softly. “Harry is too emotional attached. He’s fighting me about regulation gloves. I had to promise to take these to design to see if they could make them regulation. Niall is emotionally unstable. He’s unwilling to move on from something that could not have been avoided. Because of that, he’s got anger problems. It doesn’t help that his father tells him how much of a failure he is. Zayn… He knows nothing about his power and there’s really no way for him to learn. Spiritual powers are always the hardest to train, but I’m not sure if he can do it. Louis just has no control and I doubt he ever will. He’s impatient, doesn’t listen, and cares too much for what others say about him.” Paul finishes, arms crossed and face flared in anger.

Simon nods chuckling. “I know trust me. That’s how they’re supposed to be. Great powers come from those who have to work the hardest.” He knows that Paul can’t see the potential he does.

The mentor sighs. “Fine. I’ll do my best. I have to stop by design so I’m sorry to cut this meeting short.” In all honesty, he has more questions, he just doesn’t want to hear an answer he won’t like.

"Alright, Paul, we’ll talk later then." Simon grins mysteriously waving the man off.

Paul leaves the building and takes a moment to recover. He knows Simon. He knows that the boys won’t be ready in time and he knows they won’t come back to him the same.

\------------

Niall rubs at his aching jaw absently. It hurt the way his mouth opened up wide to expel the poison that went through his body. He leaves the infirmary walking across the courtyard to building one. All he wants to do is lie down and definitely not cry about being called a failure in front of others.

Niall stops near his door digging through his pockets for the laminated key card.

Josh really feels like a massive creeper. He’s got the dorm door cracked open and his breath hitches at the sight of Niall standing in the hallway. He doesn’t know why, but he’s completely smitten with this boy. He looks back at the table in the common room and sees the flowers he got for the boy. With a soft smile, he focuses on teleporting the plants right into Niall’s hands.

Niall startles when roses materialize in his hands. He has no time to react before they wilt like weeping willows, the petals turning black and falling around his feet.

Josh deflates when he watches the flowers die instantly in the boy’s hand. Well, maybe he was just shocked. Hopefully the boy will at least read the note attached to the flowers.

Niall looks around the corridor finding a piece of paper among the mess. He sighs bending over to read it. 'Niall, beautiful roses for a beautiful guy. Hope this isn't too creepy. -J xo' His eyes widen, tearing up the note. He tries to calm himself getting worked up over a stupid plant.

Their dorm door opens suddenly and Louis and Zayn stop at the sight of their teammate.

"Hey! You doing okay? I know training was rough, but that looked painful." Louis says softly as he places a hand on Niall’s wrist. "We’re just about to go get dinner since we just finished our second reflection. Do you want to join us or stay here with Harry and Liam?" He asks, trying to be polite.

Niall tugs his arm back, the touch almost painful. “I… Sure I guess I’ll come.”

Louis perks up. He was sure that the boy would turn them down. “Really? Great! We were going to invite Josh too. Is that okay?”

"Josh?" Niall doesn’t remember meeting a Josh. Nonetheless he shrugs his shoulders indifferent either way.

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles at his teammate’s obliviousness. He moves over to dorm E and knocks.

About thirty seconds later, Josh is answering the door with a pout. “What?”

"Oh him," Niall’s face dusts pink having forgotten who the boy next door was. "I don’t mind either way I guess," he shrugs his shoulders a second time.

Louis chuckles and invites the boy out for dinner with them. “It’ll be great! The four of us and cafeteria college food!”

Josh looks over at the group and can’t say no once he realises Niall is coming along. “Sure. Um, just let me get pants on.”

Niall holds a hand up. “Wait. I forgot something.” He goes into his room to retrieve a silver S pendant dedicated to Sean. He didn’t wear it to practice in fear it might get ruined, but he comes back out to the group smiling so softly it might not really be considered one. “Alright, I’m good to go.”

Josh pops into the hall beside them and smiles. “Alright. Let’s go. Thanks for asking. All my teammates got assigned to late training tonight so I was pretty bored.” They walk in silence for a moment before he clears his throat to break the silence. “What’s everyone’s power?”

Zayn looks at the boy smiling. “Yin-yang manipulation, I’m good at balancing things… Well, not good; I’m working on it.”

Niall sighs eyeing the necklace. “Death. Everything I touch or kiss dies. If I touch something it dies instantly, if I kiss something it’s more painful it steals the soul.”

Josh looks over at Niall and understands why the flowers died in his hand. He starts to think of a way to show his enthusiasm for the boy without getting him anything alive.

"The useless and uncontrollable power of omnikinesis. I think something and it appears in front of me." Louis sighs and shrugs.

Zayn rolls his eyes smacking the back of Louis’ head. “It’s great actually he just doesn’t know how to control it, but then again none of us do that’s why we’re here.”

Louis huffs, but tucks himself into his boyfriend’s side. “Whatever. You didn’t hear the absolute disappointment in Paul’s voice.”

They make it to the cafeteria and Josh looks around. “What does everyone want to eat?”

Zayn kisses Louis’ ear moving down to his cheek. “I think he just wants you to be pushed to your limits.”

Niall looks away from the affectionate display nose scrunching up. “I have a serious sweet tooth.”

Josh looks at the display before longingly turning to look at Niall. He comes back to reality when he catches Louis staring at him. “Um, you just want to get frozen yogurt then? Or maybe something substantial and then frozen yogurt?”

"Nah, I see a piece of cake with strawberries." Niall walks ahead of them his hands in his pockets.

Zayn quirks an eyebrow at Louis. “What are you staring at, babe?”

Louis waits until Josh has headed off for his own food as well. “I think… What do you think about Josh and Niall together?”

Zayn scoffs, chuckling. “You’re not serious are you? How would a relationship work if you can’t kiss or touch?” He grabs the back of his boyfriend’s neck kissing him. “They can never do that. But why are you asking?”

Louis takes a second to think. “Josh was just staring at Niall and… I think he really likes Niall. There’s got to be a way. We can ask Paul can’t we?” He can’t help the excitement at the thought of helping two friends get together. He loves the thought of helping people figure out a way. He’s such a romantic.

"Even if there was, let’s not forget Niall is attached to his dead boyfriend." Zayn isn’t a romantic but more of a realist.

Louis pouts. “You always have to ruin my fun.” He pulls away from Zayn and heads over to the soup and sandwich line.

"I’m just here to bring you back to earth." Zayn pecks his nose picking up a tray for himself.

Louis grabs a tray and a cup of fruit and bottle of Coke and water before dishing some beef stew into a bowl. He then grabs two pieces of bread to mop up the broth. “I’m just saying, I’m sure it could work out. Don’t you think they’d be cute together?” He asks he waits for Zayn to grab his food.

"I don’t know. Josh seems nice and Niall is scary." Zayn follows after his boyfriend sitting next to him and across from Niall who was already there.

Louis elbows him in the ribs to quiet the conversation. He smiles brightly at Niall and slips into the seat across from his quiet teammate.

Josh returns as well and sits next to Niall. “So how was everyone’s first day of training? I bet you all kicked your opponents’ ass.”

All of them shrink in their seats. None of them did well.

Zayn sighs shaking his head. “Actually all of us lost.”

Josh smiles. “But it’s only your first day! You’ll definitely get better!” He slings an arm around Niall’s shoulder.

Louis quirks a brow and squeezes Zayn’s thigh under the table to ensure the boy was seeing what he saw.

Niall jerks back. “Can you remove your hand? I would do it, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Josh frowns. “Yeah… Sorry. Just trying to be friendly I guess.” He retracts his hand and stares down at his burger. “So… You guys got your suits? They must think you’re really ready. They normally don’t give you suits this early unless you have a mission coming up. Our mentor said we get them in three months.”

Zayn’s eyes the others. “Paul, our mentor, mentioned that the Seers considered us the most important team.”

Niall laughs. “We’re doing a shit job then. There’s no way we’re important or whatever.”

Louis bites his lip. “You don’t think we’re already going to be given a mission are we? Like Niall said, we’re shit.” He pulls lightly at the collar of his uniform. “Word of advice though, don’t try and take the suit off once it’s on. It… It hurts.”

Niall scoffs adding an eye roll. “Who the fuck would try? Paul said they were a second skin.”

Louis pouts. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be intimate with boyfriend and tried to take the damn thing off. I thought he meant they’d just be skin tight.”

Josh is dying of laughter. “Oh god. That sucks! What the hell happened?”

Zayn scowls wrapping a protective arm around Louis. “Hey! Fuck off, it was painful looking. His back split open and it started bleeding.”

Josh stops laughing and scrunches his nose in disgust. “Wait. Really? That’s really disgusting actually. Did you get stitches or what?”

Louis shakes his head. “Our mentor just threw rubbing alcohol on it and zipped up the suit.”

"It looks like it healed." Zayn says quietly kissing Louis’ shoulder.

Niall is disgusted by the thought, but he just cuts off a piece of cake eating it.

Louis smiles and moves a bit closer to his boyfriend. “Thanks, babe. It still hurts a bit, but I guess it’s still a bit raw is all.”

Josh frowns at the display. “So you guys are pretty open about your relationship. How’d you meet?”

Zayn grins against his flesh. “We met when were fourteen. Just started talking and it went from there nothing exciting.”

Louis holds a hand up. “You mean when you were fourteen. I was sixteen, babe.” He turns his head and kisses the underside of Zayn’s jaw.

Josh turns to Niall. “Couples, so disgusting when you’re single. Right?”

Niall looks up with a mouthful of cake, white frosting smeared over his lips. “I don’t care really. I’ve learned to block it out.”

"You’ve got a bit of… Here, I’ll get it." Josh chuckles as he reaches forward to wipe the frosting from the blond’s lip.

Niall jerks back yet again. “Don’t touch my lips.” He uses his napkin to clean himself up.

Josh lets his hand drop and his shoulders slump forward. “Sorry… Just trying to be helpful.” In all honesty, he had forgotten about Niall’s power and just thought the boy didn’t like him.

"I don’t want you getting killed." Niall continues his assault on the delicious dessert grinning happily at the treat.

Josh smiles softly. “I guess you’ve got a point.” He turns back to the other two. “Really!”

Louis pulls back from Zayn’s lips and smiles tentatively. “Sorry. Forgot where we were for a minute there.”

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Zayn hums running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

Louis smiles and preens under the attention to his hair. “So, Josh, anyone you have your eye on? A pretty girl maybe?”

"Actually, there’s this guy, but I don’t think he’s interested. He pretty much ignores me." Josh sighs and shrugs.

Zayn nods slowly. “Well maybe you should do things for him…. Things that work around his power to make sure you aren’t getting the wrong thing.” He knows Josh is talking about Niall.

Josh perks up. “I just had the greatest idea ever! I gotta go! Niall, if you’re still hungry you can eat my pizza and fries!” With that, he pops out of sight.

Louis shakes his head smiling. “What about you Niall? I know you say you can’t, but if you could- anyone on campus strike your fancy?”

Niall thinks for all of two seconds shaking his head. “Nope, no one.”

Louis frowns. “No one? Not even Harry or Liam or… Josh? He’s pretty fit. What you think, Zayn?”

Zayn nods in approval. “If I didn’t have Louis I would hop on that dick. Your ass isn’t poisonous too is it?”

Niall chokes on air. “I have no fucking clue no one’s touched my ass before.”

Louis frowns. “Wait. You and Sean never… I got the impression you had.”

Niall shakes his head furiously. “We dated two years we were both too young for that. Didn’t think I would have to worry. I thought we had more time, but clearly we didn’t. We had no fucking clue of course.”

Louis nods. “Would you ever… Consider it? I mean, there are ways to work around the whole no touching thing. And he could kiss you instead of you kissing him- he just couldn’t touch your lips.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “Why all the questions? Like who cares? I’m not dating anyone any time soon.”

"Just curious. Trying to get to know my teammate is all." Louis shrugs and finishes up his food quickly.

"Wonder what Liam and Harry were up to? We asked them to join us, but they were too busy giggling in Liam’s room to actually come eat with us." He tries diverting the subject so he doesn’t make things excessively awkward.

"Harry and Liam. Demon and fire, they probably have the most compatible powers on this team." Zayn chuckles taking Josh’s food seeing as no one else was.

Niall sets his fork down working on a chocolate chip cookie.

Louis shrugs. “Maybe they’re bonding over their love of being warm.” He sips at his water before looking back to Niall. “So… How does your power work exactly? Like it confuses me. You can’t turn it off, but during training you literally had black liquid like oozing out of your hands.”

"Only when I’m past infuriated does that happen. It’s my soul wavelength that was coming out." Niall shrugs finishing his cookie moving on to the apple crumble.

"Don’t like think I’m stupid or anything, but what’s a soul wavelength?" Louis questions curiously. He spots a girl who looks a lot like his sister and he’s suddenly missing home. He’s not even paying attention when Lottie is suddenly standing next to Niall smiling.

Niall rolls his eyes his eyes at the girl that appeared out of nowhere, not missing a beat as he continues. “You know what your soul is? Wavelength just means how calm you are, what wavelength it’s at. Like if I’m angry my heart beats faster it works the same with the soul.”

The projection moves and sits down in Josh’s old seat and listens carefully. “It sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me. Louis, don’t listen to him.”

Louis chuckles. Just like his sister to say something so rude to someone she’s never met. “Lottie, respect your elders.”

Niall grabs her hand hoping this thing would die. He hates disrespect- especially from bratty kids like this.

Lottie looks down at his hand a quirks an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? I don’t hold hands with complete strangers. Sorry.” She snatches her hand away and turns back to her brother.

"Fuck." Niall grabs the back of her neck, kissing her, hoping maybe that would help instead knowing kissing is more powerful than touching.

"Hey!" Louis says watching his sister and his new teammate make out across from him. It wasn’t a pleasant thing to witness.

Lottie pushes away from Niall and glares. “If I won’t hold your hand, what makes you think I’d kiss you?”

"Why won’t you fucking die?" Niall groans leaning back against the railing. This is getting really exhausting.

"Because I’m not real, asshole." Lottie huffs and slaps at his cheek. "If he you really want me gone, get Louis to make me disappear."

Louis looks between his sister and teammate. “Wait! This is perfect! Niall! Don’t you see what this means?”

"I technically snogged your sister?" Niall grins and even if he doesn’t like girls he can still hold that over Louis.

"Well, yeah but… Hold on." He turns to face his sister and focuses as best he can. He wills the girl to disappear before turning back to Niall. "If I can see a picture of Sean, I can make you a copy of him and you can love him without hurting him."

Niall’s eyes go huge. “Would you seriously do that for me? Louis, please don’t fuck with me right now.”

Louis nods. “He wouldn’t be permanent because my creations tend to fade away, but every time you’d want to hold him or sometime I could try and make him.” He wants a happy Niall. He wants to do something for the boy. “A video would be even better so I could replicate his personality as well.”

"No, that’s just fine! Trust me it sounds absolutely perfect." Niall bites into his. It wouldn’t be a permanent thing, but it’s something he needs.

Louis smiles brightly and goes back to leaning into his boyfriend’s embrace. He’s hoping that by giving Niall a night with Sean the boy can move on and see what a great guy Josh was. Tonight would be fun.

——————

Liam smiles brightly as Harry smiles at his horribly lame joke. His hand was wrapped in gauze and he was advised to keep it wrapped until he came back in two days and got it checked again. “I’m serious, Harry! Should we be worried about Niall killing them at dinner? He doesn’t seem like the type to appreciate chatter.”

Harry laughs lying on his back on the mattress. His hands were tucked underneath his head, curls splayed out on the white sheets. “Niall agreed to go he should know what he’s gotten himself into.”

"True." He turns into his side on the bed next to Harry and sighs happily. "Are you at least excited about being here? Paul at least is trying to help with the gloves."

Harry smiles, Liam upside down with the way he’s positioned. “Yeah it’s alright, the people are cool.”

Liam ducks his head and smiles. “I agree. The company isn’t bad. And I think I’ve already made a best friend.”

"Really! Who?" Harry pouts nervously ringing his hands. "Hey! I learned a new trick by the way!" He’s back to being excited.

Liam chuckles. “I wanna see! What did you learn to do?” He props his head up in his hands. “And you’re my best friend here, just so you know. Louis and Zayn have each other, Niall’s a loner, and I have you.”

"Awe!" Harry giggles sitting up to hug Liam pulling away a few moments after a long embrace. "Alright I don’t know how cool this is." Harry lifts his palm up the small uncontrollable flames turning into a perfect yellow ball changing to orange than white then blue and back to yellow.

Liam’s eyes widen and his smile grows ten times bigger. “Harry! That’s amazing! How did you…? That’s so cool!” He leans forward and warps his arms around the boy in a giant hug. He really is proud of the boy! “You should teach me how to do it!”

"Do you think you’d be able to?" Harry flicks his wrist the sphere vanishing into thin air.

Liam sighs. “I guess once I’m able to tap into my powers without going completely demon we can find out. It’s so hard to come back from going demon.” Liam hates his power. It’s the ultimate destructive evil. He’s been trying to just extract his powers without transforming.

"I would want to see, but I don’t think it would be safe." Harry rubs at the back of his neck smiling reassuringly.

Liam blinks and sits up a bit. “I could… I could try. There’s no guarantee that I’d be able to turn back until I’m completely drained though. I can’t control him.” He bites at his lip. He really wants to show Harry, but he’s scared of hurting him too.

Harry shrugs shoving lightly at Liam’s shoulder. “Come on! I’m sure you’ll do fine!”

Liam swallows nervously, but nods. He places his arm in his lap and digs his nails into the flesh. He can feel the skin breaking and tearing free from the demon beneath. His eyes squeeze shut as he rips the outer layer away from the monster beneath and soon enough, cold black eyes are staring back at Harry and the rest of Liam’s human form is ripped from his body. “Foolish, mortal. Do you honestly think you can control me? The ultimate evil!”

Harry’s eyes widen, but he claps. “Liam, that’s awesome! Great job seriously you had me scared there!”

The form smiles. “You honestly think that Liam is in control of me?” A loud laugh rumbles around the room. “Liam is now my prisoner- doomed to live my mind only. He’s never coming back.” The figure moves and pins Harry to the bed beneath them. “You can call me master.”

Harry laughs breathlessly, nervously if anything. He struggles against his grip. “Alright, Liam, you’re scary. You’ve made your point.”

The figure laughs once more leaning down to brush his lips against Harry’s ear. “I told you, Liam is gone.” He lets his lips brush against the column of flesh exposed to him and smiles into the fire user’s skin. “You will give birth to my army of demons and be a slave to my every desire.”

Harry realizes that this is no joke. “I’m not giving birth to shit! Fuck off nothing is coming out of me!” He lights his wrists on fire watching it momentarily burn the demon.

The demon reels back in shock. “You think a little fire can stop me?” He’s suddenly back on the boy and encircles his throat with one of his hands and starts a fire at his hand. He figures the fire won’t do much damage since the boy himself can control the element so he starts to crush the fragile windpipe below him.

Harry starts to choke begging the man above him. “Please! I’m sorry! I’ll… I’m sorry, master.” He hopes someone comes back or Liam does.

Louis is pounding on Harry’s door. “Harry! Harry, open up!” When he gets no response, he focuses hard and makes a key to fit the lock. He quickly opens the door and nearly passes out at the sight of the monster attacking Harry. “Zayn! Niall! Help!”

Niall runs forward storming towards the demon. He grabs the back of his neck kissing it.

The demon pulls back, shouting in agony and shrinking in on itself. His eyes dart around the room, unable to focus. He blinks a few times before Liam’s eyes return and the demon literally fades away and it’s just Liam. The demonic boy collapses into a ball on the edge of Harry’s bed and takes several deep breaths. He’s broken out into a cold sweat and he looks ready to vomit. “Wh-what have you done to me? It was dark, like a shadow that would never leave…”

Niall doesn’t answer. He reaches down and hovers a hand over Liam focusing on healing him.

Harry shivers curling up. “If you all hadn’t come in I would have been raped or killed.”

Liam looks over at Harry, eyes wide and scared. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I can’t… I can’t control him he doesn’t allow me any power. I’m a prisoner in my own body.” He starts to tear up and buries his face into the comforter. “He’s too strong. He’s too… K’ael is just too powerful for me.”

Harry gets up hugging Liam to his body. “It’s okay. I know it was an accident. I’m not mad at you I promise.”

Liam sniffles and nods, but refuses to touch or look at Harry. “Thanks, Niall. I owe you big time.”

Niall shrugs his shoulders letting them drop. “It wasn’t really me I’m not that good at healing yet.”

Harry kisses the side of Liam’s face. “Hey, buddy, why don’t we go eat or something?”

Liam nods and gets up. He doesn’t touch anything and quickly gets up and heads out the bedroom.

Louis smiles sadly at the boy. “Take care of him, Harry.” He whispers to the curly haired lad as he heads over to Niall’s room to wait for the male.

Harry sighs waiting on Liam’s bed, his face in his hands.

Niall leaves retreating to his bedroom.

Louis looks up as Niall enters and smiles. “You ready to show me a video of the infamous Sean?”

"Yeah," Niall nods sitting next to the boy. He gets his phone out showing all his pictures. The only pictures he had were of Sean or Niall with Sean. He goes to his videos next and plays an old one for the boy.

Louis furrows his brow and watches closely so he gets everything exactly right. He listens to the voice and closes him eyes and tries to recreate the boy on the screen. After several moments, the room is silent. Louis doesn’t open his eyes until a third voice is in the room with them.

"Niall?"

"Sean!" Niall jumps forward hugging the boy close to him kissing everywhere. Niall’s entire face flushes, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Please don’t hate me. I had no fucking idea."

Sean hugs him tightly. “Niall, what are you talking about?”

Louis clears his throat, getting off the bed. “I didn’t give him that memory. He just knows the pictures and video you showed me.”

Niall frowns looking at Sean. “I… Sean….” He starts to sob, afraid that Sean would hate him. Niall curls away from his old boyfriend unable to look at him.

Louis frowns. “Do you want him to have the memory? I can disassemble him and recreate him with the memory intact.”

"Please? I need him to know." Niall doesn’t want to have to tell Sean. He can’t do it.

Louis nods. He doesn’t want to tell Niall how much energy this drains him of. He knows he’ll be dead tired after this, but he figured he’ll just curl up with Zayn and watch a movie or something. He closes his eyes and the third party starts to disappear until there’s no one there anymore. He checks to make sure the figure is gone before starting to recreate it. It’s not too hard since he just made him, he just had to create the memory of Sean’s death.

Once that’s taken care of, the figure appears again and Louis practically collapses on Niall’s bed in fatigue. “Have fun with him.”

Niall turns to look at Sean tears still falling. “I’m so sorry, Sean. Please… Please, I can’t tell you how much… I didn’t know.”

This time Sean wraps his arms around Niall and shushes him. “It’s okay. It wasn’t intentional. I know you would never hurt me like that on purpose.” He presses kisses all along the boy’s hair and over his face. “I still love you, babe. With everything I have.” He presses their lips together lightly.

Louis takes that as his clue to quietly slip out of the room and shut the door noiselessly behind him.

"I love you so much, so damn much." Niall whispers kissing Sean harder. It’s odd how he can feel Sean like it’s actually him.

Sean lets Niall kiss him harder before guiding the boy’s hands to his hips and wrapping his own around Niall’s neck. “Cuddle with me? God, I just want to feel your hands on me and your lips against my neck.”

Niall licks up the column of Sean’s throat his hands moving down his sides memorizing the smooth feeling over his shirt. “I miss you, baby. I want you to stay forever.”

Sean laughs lightly. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” The problem with Louis’ creations is that they don’t know they’re creations. They think they’re real and don’t know that they’ll eventually disappear.

Niall doesn’t say anything, doesn’t tell Sean the truth. He would rather not think about that right now. “Let’s go out? I want to go and do things.” Niall wants to show Sean off, kiss him in front of everyone no matter whom they were.

Sean smiles brightly. “Course, babe. Whatever you want. I just want to be with you.”

Niall stands up linking their fingers between their bodies swinging their hands. “Let’s go have dinner with everyone, yeah?” He leans his head on his shoulder leading him out to his other teammates.

Liam looks up as the two enter the room. “Um… Niall, who’s the guy and how is he not… You know, dead?”

"This is Sean! Sean, these are my teammates." Niall sweeps his arm out gesturing to the others.

Liam’s eyes widen. “I thought he was… Uh, how is he here? Did-“

"It’s wonderful to meet you, Sean. I’m so glad that we’re able to finally meet you." Louis butts in hoping to just explain once the two are gone.

Niall glares harshly at Liam his features softening moments later. “Who cares about the details.” Niall tucks himself further into Sean’s side.

Louis waves them off. “Go have fun. Zayn and I are going to cuddle in his room and probably fall asleep to a movie.”

Liam nods. “Yeah. I’m probably just going to ask Josh to teleport Harry and me to the store so I can something to make in the dorm. After what happened in Harry’s room, I really don’t want to go out.”

Niall isn’t really paying attention instead caressing Sean’s jaw repeatedly kissing him. “I love you so much, babe. What do you want to do?”

Sean smiles as he pulls the blond to the door. “Show me your campus? There’s got to be something interesting in here. You’re a school of mutants.”

"Yeah! Okay, come on!" Niall leads him out of the dorm room and soon out of the building entirely explaining his team and why he was in building one more thoroughly.

People stare and gawk as the son of death is literally showing some random guy around campus and touching and kissing him.

"That’s amazing! A demon? I wish I was mutant… Do you think I would have been?" Sean questions.

"I don’t know it usually you know runs in the family. My dad is Death after all." He wraps an arm around Sean’s waist letting the boy return the gesture, his fingers digging into his sides. "I love being able to do this." Niall whispers completely glued to his side.

Sean nuzzles into Niall’s neck. “Well, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. You can do this forever with me, babe.” He stops their walking and pulls Niall flush against him. “I missed you. I don’t even know how I’m here again, but I don’t care. I’m just glad I’m back in your arms.”

Niall giggles blushing like an idiot. He shoves him lightly shaking his head. “You’re making me red!”

Sean laughs and leans in to kiss him. “You always did get embarrassed easily. I’m glad I can still make you blush.” He lets his hand wander down Niall’s back and come to rest right above the swell of the blond’s backside. “Wanna head back to your room? I think people are staring.”

"Let them stare they’re only jealous of us." Niall smiles biting into Sean’s bottom lip. "We can head back if you really want." He adds wanting to make these few hours count.

Sean nods. “I just want you all to myself for a bit. I mean, if that’s not a problem with you.”

"It’s definitely not." Niall mumbles.

By the time they make it back to their room Niall’s skin is flushed, his shirt unbuttoned and off while Sean’s fly was down and the button open. “Fuck, I love you.” He whimpers closing the front door to the dorm behind them.

Sean has his lips firmly pressed against Niall’s as he stumbles through the dimly lit space. He can hear the television going in the next room over and figures everyone must be asleep. “Shit, Niall. I love you so much.” He roughly grabs the boy’s hips and scoops the boy up in his arms before practically running to the boy’s bedroom and dropping him on the bed and closing the bedroom door.

They had watched earlier in mild fascination as Niall’s suit had literally faded into his skin, so at least he wouldn’t have to try and get that off. He attaches his lips to the boy’s neck and groans as their hips meet and cause friction.

"Oh! Sean!" Niall gasps grinding his hips up to meet the boy’s above him. It felt amazing- too good, too real- but it’s happening and he can’t help loving it.

"Fuck. I want you. Come on, babe. Let me get you out of those jeans." Sean’s fingers fumble with the button and zipper before finally getting them undone and tugging the rough material down and off his legs. He kisses down his boyfriend’s torso and licks lightly at the nipples protruding slightly. He continues down until his face is level with the front of Niall’s boxers, mouthing at the outline of his cock through the material.

Niall’s hands fly to Sean’s hair before he even realizes he’s doing it. “Shit, I need your mouth!”

Sean nods as best he can and pulls the waistband of the boxers back and moans as he watches Niall’s cock twitch and come up to rest against his stomach. “I can’t wait to taste you, babe.” He tugs the final piece of material from his boyfriend’s body and licks at his lips subconsciously. After a quick kiss to the Irish boy’s thigh, he guides the leaking tip to his mouth and wraps his lips around it.

Niall squirms around on the mattress jerking his hips up unintentionally. He needed more, faster than he was getting it.

Sean squeaks at the sudden thrust into his mouth, but takes it in stride. He presses Niall’s hips down into the mattress and takes him as deep as he can before gagging and having to pull back for air.

Niall turns pink. “Oh god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to like asphyxiate you.”

Sean shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s my fault.” He takes a breath to calm himself before taking Niall in once more. After he gets the hang of it he starts bobbing up and down on his boyfriend.

Niall’s nothing but a mess of moans, his fingers clawing at the bed sheets underneath his body. He’s quivering with pleasure tossing his head to the side.

Sean looks up at his boyfriend and feels a wave of pride flood through him. He can’t believe he’s the one making Niall feel this way. He pulls off entirely again and wraps his hand around Niall’s length and continues to jack him off. “Come on, babe. Come for me. I want to taste you so bad.”

Niall’s sweaty back arches off the bed, painting Sean’s hand with his release.

Sean strokes him through his high until Niall softens in his hand. He then licks his hand clean and tentatively licks at the come dribbling down the side of his boyfriend’s spent cock. “You taste so amazing.” He crawls back up Niall’s bed and rests next to him. He wanted it all to be about the blond lying next to him.

Niall curls up against his ex, finding comfort in him. “God, I love you so fucking much.”

Sean kisses at his hair and holds him tightly. “I love you too. You’ll never fully understand how much you mean to me.” He kisses the boy again, but he starts to feel a bit sick. There’s a tightening in his stomach and it’s pretty painful. He swallows hard trying to push it to the back of his mind.

"I’m just… Are you sure you’re not mad at me? About what happened in my room two years ago?" Niall asks.

"Niall, it was an accident. They happen all the time. I’m here now and I’m not leaving you. It’s okay. Don’t worry anymore." Sean whispers into the blond’s ear. He wraps an arm around Niall’s waist and pulls him close. "Trust me." He says quietly, blinking to try and keep Niall in focus.

Niall turns pressing his back into Sean’s chest sighing. He wants to do this forever, but he won’t be able to.

Sean’s just continues to hold him tightly. He doesn’t say anything- doesn’t feel the need- and lets his eyes skip shut to try and block out the pain that’s now radiating through his core. “Niall… I don’t feel too good.”

Niall tightens his grip on Sean’s arm, the one that’s slung over him. He knows what’s happening and he wishes it didn’t have to. “It’s okay… Just try and sleep.”

Sean nods and places a few kisses against the back of Niall’s neck. He starts to loose feeling in his limbs until he can’t even feel Niall pressed against him. “I love you. We’ll talk in the morning.”

"Okay," he whispers closing his eyes tightly.

——————

The figure clasps it’s hands in glee as it turns to its counterpart. “I told you it could be created. All you must do is wait for them to hatch, sire.” The figure bows and looks over the railing once more. “Just think. Once they all hatch, you will have a swarm that could blanket the sky over countries.”

The tall, slender figure hums from his seat planted on a platform made of marble steps. “Perfect, the plan is almost ready.” He looks at the sphere in front of him running his palm flat over the glass orb watching at the images conjuring in it. “They don’t even seem to be ready.”

The impish figure laughs. “Of course they aren’t. They’re all powerful Seer could never even expect a plan of this magnitude, master.” He limps over and smiles maniacally. “And what mutant could ever beat you? You’re amazing, magnificent, incredible! You planted the vision of a first year team in their heads so you’ll only be fighting immature school boys.”

He nods tapping his fingers. “I don’t trust these boys. They seem… Different. I expected fighting, but they fit surprisingly well.”

The creature moves so that he’s hanging over the back of the master’s chair. “You mustn’t worry, sire. They’re merely children. None of them will be able to control their powers in a mere month.” He licks at his lips, tongue flicking at the taste of carnage in the air. “Perhaps you’re worried about them not breaking soon enough?”

"Perhaps. We’ll crush them though." He gets a close up of each face. "Perhaps we should send some mercenaries."

The creature smiles devilishly. “I know just who to hire.”

\------------

Niall shuts the door to his bedroom, his hand lingering on the doorknob, his forehead resting against the white painted wood. He breathes, in and out in and out and either the air is being sucked out of the room or he can’t breathe he isn’t sure anymore. Niall let’s go taking a purposeful step back.

Louis steps out of Zayn’s room to head back to his for the night when he spots Niall. He smiles lightly until he notices the expression on his face. “Hey… You okay?” Louis reaches out with his mind and can’t sense any of his creations so he realises what’s happened. “Niall, I’m so sorry.”

Niall is silent for a long while, finally looking up to Louis. “It hurts you know- a lot. I don’t want to say goodbye, but he told me he isn’t mad, he knew it was an accident.” He rubs at the back of his neck, nose scrunching adorably. “I think I’m going to be okay, like really okay.”

Louis smiles lightly. “I’m going to hug you, okay? Don’t move.” He heads over and wraps his arms around the boy, careful of his hands and lips. He pulls back and smiles once more. “If you ever need him, he’s inside here,” he taps his own head, “or right here.” He spreads his fingers against Niall’s chest where the uniform patch can still faintly be seen.

"I think… I think I’m going to just keep him here." He points to his heart being careful to not touch him. "Now I’m going to ask Josh on a date since he’s been really obvious. It’s almost painful really."

Louis laughs loudly at that. “I was wondering if you were really that oblivious or if you really just hated affection that much.”

"I was just hoping I could like ignore it, but it’s kind of hard to." He laughs lightly smiling softly.

Louis nods. “Well good luck with that. I need to get some sleep because I’m completely drained. Night, Niall.”

"Night." Niall leaves the room knocking on Josh’s once he gets there. He’s wearing his skinny jeans, but Niall purposely left his shirt unbuttoned and open.

The door opens and one of Josh’s roommates is standing there. “Uh, hi? I think you’ve got the wrong dorm, mate.”

"I’m looking for Josh. He’ll know who I am." Niall shrugs his shoulders.

The boy steps back. “Josh! Get out here! Some bloke here for you!”

Josh stumbles out of his bedroom and looks over at Niall and frowns. “Where’s Mister Perfect? Want to rub him in face then?”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, who? There isn’t a mister perfect unless you’re like talking about someone else.”

"Don’t act like I’m dumb. Please, everyone on campus is talking about you and how you were touching and kissing all over some guy." Josh huffs. He doesn’t mind that Niall isn’t interested, he just wants the truth and for Niall to not bullshit him.

"You mean Sean?" Niall rolls his eyes even if it still is fresh in his mind. "I used to date him until I killed him two years ago remember that? Louis imagined him so I could have a proper goodbye, but thanks for being an asshole." He stomps off slamming the front door shut.

Liam is in the common area when he hears the front door of a nearby dorm slam. He figures that someone just came back too smashed and rolls his eyes at the inconvenience and rudeness of others.

Niall storms into the room reaching for a plant that has been replaced ready to kill when- he thought better of it.

Liam watches his teammate in worry. “Everything okay? You seem kind of… Tense?”

"I’m fine, I’m fine." Niall says through gritted teeth dropping his arm.

Liam quirks a brow, but doesn’t push the issue. “Would you like some tea? I’m making some for Harry and me so I can always make more.”

"You know, I’ll be fine. I’m going to go lie down that’s what I need." Niall waves the boy off disappearing.

Liam merely rolls his eyes and goes back to his tea. “Mutants,” he mutters.

——————

"Excellent, Niall! Perfect! At this rate, you’ll get that fifth star in no time." Paul smiles brightly.

Within a week, the team was coming together. He doesn’t know what happened, but he likes it. “Okay, Harry. I have good news and bad news. Come here, kid.”

Harry frowns playing with the edge of his shirt. Nervously he edges forward fidgeting. “Okay, what is it?”

"Good news? They updated your mum’s gloves. They look exactly the same and the stitching is intact." He pulls the material from his back pocket and holds them out. "You can use them now." He smiles brightly. He was glad that design was able to figure everything out.

Harry’s entire face lights up. Without thinking of it he sends a beam of fire resembling a ray of sunshine across the room. “Sorry,” he murmurs in embarrassment taking the gloves from the man.

Paul chuckles and watches as he slips them on. “Here’s the bad news: it’s your turn in the sparring room. Let me see if these control classes have been helping.”

"Shit," Harry groans moving over to the ring slipping his gloves on, the color matching his fiery red suit.

Calum is back and eying the boy warily. “You’re not going to try and kill me again are you?” He wraps the water from the buckets in the corners around his arms and gets into a defensive position. “I’m ready when you are.”

Harry blushes slightly, but quickly forms a lightning bolt of fire and throws it towards his opponent before releasing another three as well.

Calum smiles and dodges the first one and zaps the other three with the water. He runs straight at Harry and blasts a wave of water at the male hoping to cool him off.

Harry holds an arm up creating a shield of fire burning up the water before it can really touch him. He takes the momentary closeness to throw perfectly round fire balls grinning maliciously.

Calum, now down to the last of his water, puts out the fire balls heading towards him and smiles up at Harry. “Way to go. Huge improvement from last week.”

Paul calls time and pats Harry on the back. “Next time though, Calum, I want you to pull the last trick you learned into effect. I want to see how he fairs against that.”

Harry looks a little worried joining the others. “Not sure I like the sound of that.”

Calum laughs and shakes Paul’s hand. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing impressive. I just pull the water vapour in the air and control it as well.”

Liam laughs. “Yeah, nothing impressive.” He snorts in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I definitely don’t like the sound of that." Harry shifts to another foot.

Paul rolls his eyes. “Okay. Louis? You’re up. Try and do something impressive this time. Yeah?”

Louis nervously bites at his lip. “Paul, I don’t… I’m really bad in pressure situations. Like, I can do just fine in the dorm, but in a battle? I just panic…”

Nick shakes his head. “Come on, Louis. Seriously you’ll be fine. I don’t bite, babe.”

Zayn scowls. “Hey! He is not a babe!”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Zayn.”

Paul sighs and pushes the boy into the sparring room. “Alright, let’s get going.”

Louis looks over at Nick sheepishly. “Uh… Truce?”

Nick chuckles. “Apology, not excepted.” He whips an arm out wrapping the limb tight around Louis’ ankles.

Louis squeaks a little tries to shake himself free. He ends falling flat on his ass and staring up at Nick. “Okay, you win.”

"Louis, get your ass in gear!" Paul shouts. He honestly tired of the boy trying to get out of using his powers.

"Louis, seriously are you kidding me? You need to get the fuck over this self-esteem shit." Nick rolls his eyes tossing him to the side.

Louis rolls a couple times before sighing. He figures he might as well try something since Paul obviously isn’t going to stop this. He closes his eyes and imagines total darkness. He can feel the lights flicker in the room behind his eyelids before completely shutting off. His blue orbs open and absolutely nothing is visible.

Nick takes his arms back hesitantly snaking them out until the walls feeling around for a switch until he turns it on.

The light penetrates the darkness and Louis can barely see it the darkness was so thick. He can barely see Nick. “Z-Zayn? where are you? It’s so dark…”

Harry steps up lighting his entire arm up to provide some light. “Wait this isn’t real darkness it’s Louis’ imagination.” He cuts a square out with the flames seeing a bright shape of light. Harry continues cutting and breaking through until it was all gone.

Louis sat in the corner of the room holding his head in his hands and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I can’t control it. I don’t know if it’s real or not. It’s just…”

Liam kneels down and hugs him. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll get it.”

Niall nods squatting down next to the boy. “Seriously, you’ll get better. I was terrible when I first got my power, but I’ve learned to control it. My entire body used to be poisonous, but I managed to focus it to my lips and fingers.”

Paul storms through the boys and huffs. “What the hell was that? It’s like your training goes in one ear and out the other! At least the others improved!”

Niall glares. “Paul, calm down. Louis is trying! He’s not good yet, but you have to give him a chance!”

"Whatever. Training is ending early. Go do whatever it is you do. Louis, you’re being signed up for an extra training session after your dinner hour." Paul starts scribbling away. "Second reflection ends at six and you’ll have an hour for dinner. Then at seven you’ll go to extended training and that’ll last till ten."

Zayn goes to pick up Louis kissing all over his face in reassurance.

"Bye!" Harry calls dragging Liam out to go watch a movie back in their down.

Niall waves half-heartedly strolling across campus hoping to stop by the cafeteria.

The figure watches as the blond heads towards the food building. He’s wondering when the best time to attack would be and how to do. He looks around and watches ten more of him appear in random places around the plaza. He controls them all to move in and surround the blond from all sides. He steers clear, knowing the boy’s power.

Niall stops moving spinning in a slow circle. He raises an eyebrow in confusion wondering if the other students walking by noticed. “Um, hello?”

Most people kept walking. Some stopped to see what would happen, but none were going to intervene.

One of the copies made his way towards Niall and tentatively reached up and touched at his lips. Instantly, the copy starts to gasp for air and a look of terror passes over its face before he drops dead and his body disappears.

Niall jerks back in confusion. “Okay what the fuck?” He shakes his head hesitantly trying to walk forward. This is all too weird for him.

The copies spring to life and start to attack, careful of the boy’s hands and lips. One hangs back and waits for a moment where the blond will be caught off guard.

"Hey! Get away from me! What in the hell?" Niall shouts grabbing one guy by the wrist and the other by the face pressing his fingertips deep into their skin.

The six others continue to draw his attention as best they can. The one waiting smiles as he sees the perfect opportunity. He creeps forward and suddenly a bat is in his hands. He swings the object full force, aiming for the back of the blond’s skull.

Josh is exiting the cafeteria when he sees the commotion. “Niall! Behind you!”

Niall tries turning, but a something smashes hard into the back of his head. His legs buckle and he’s unconscious before he even hits the ground, blood swelling and pouring out of his wound and down his neck.

Two of the copies hoist Niall up under the armpits trying to drag him off back towards the awaiting vehicle.

Josh can’t comprehend that Niall just got his head bashed in, but he shakes off the terror and teleports into action. In the blink of an eye, he’s next to the copies. He’s punching and kicking and even manages to grab Niall’s wrist and kill another three. There’s four left and Josh is now crouched over Niall’s body.

He knows he can’t possibly win, so he does the next best thing. He slings Niall’s arm around his shoulder and teleports them straight to the infirmary.

The nurse looks up in confusion, her eyes widening. “What happened to him?”

"He got attacked in the courtyard. I think there are mutants on campus that shouldn’t be here." He says as he hauls Niall up onto the nearest empty bed.

The blond boy is pale- paler than Josh has ever seen him. “You can heal him right? He’s going to make it, yeah?”

She turns him slightly to look at the wound. “That’s an incredibly bad gash.”

Josh looks at her worriedly. “You can heal him thought… Right?” He can’t imagine a friend dying since soon into hero training. It just doesn’t seem fair to him- especially one destined for greatness.

"It’ll take longer, but I think I can do it. Why don’t you go get his team and let me work my magic?"

Josh nods emphatically and pops out of the infirmary and over to the common room of Niall’s dorm. He’s about to call out when a strange sound stops him. He heads over to one of the bedrooms and listens carefully before pushing the door open. “Oh, fucking Christ!”

Harry’s on his back grinding his cock up into Liam’s hand. “Li! Li, please!” He’s panting moaning between breathes, his hands trembling feeling Liam lying next to him kissing languidly at his neck. He looks up and he knows he should feel embarrassed but really he’s not. “Uh, J-Josh, what do you want?”

Liam’s hand stills and he looks up at the boy. “Seriously? You didn’t knock or anything?”

Josh huffs. “I didn’t think it was important when one of your teammates is lying in the infirmary! The healer asked me to get his team and bring them back.”

"Can we do it after I come?" Harry groans not registering much of what Josh is saying.

Josh stares at the boy in disbelief. “By all means, take your time. I’ll just wait.”

Liam nods and starts to jack off the curly haired boy again. He can feel Josh’s eyes on them. “Do you mind?”

"Don’t mind me. If you can ignore a dying teammate for pleasure, you should be able to ignore my judgmental stare." Josh seethes.

Harry sighs removing Liam’s hand leaning over to press their lips together. “We’ll finish this after dinner. Now what are you on about, Josh?”

Josh sighs. “Just get your dick in your pants and get over here. I’m going to fucking teleport to the infirmary.”

Harry tucks himself back into his denim jeans tugging the zipper up. He stands by Josh throwing his arm over his shoulders. “Okay, let’s go. What about Zayn and Louis?”

Liam gets up and loops his arm through Josh’s own. “I don’t even know where they are. Probably getting food or someplace quiet. Louis was pretty upset today.”

Josh nods. “I’ll find them after. Let me just worry about getting you there.” He shuts his eyes and concentrates on the mass of each person before they all pop out of existence and into the infirmary.

The nurse doesn’t look up focusing her energy onto the injury.

Harry looks at Josh. “Does Paul know? He needs to know.”

Josh shrugs. “I don’t know who Paul is. All I know is that I need to find Zayn and Louis.”

With that, an alarm begins blaring. “Warning! Unauthorised mutants in the premises. Use extreme caution. Do not leave your building.”

Harry shuffles closer to Liam. “What happened to Niall? I don’t understand.”

Josh sighs and leans against the wall not wanting disobey the warning. “He was attacked. Ten against one and ended up taking a baseball bat to the back of the skull.”

"Fuck, are you kidding? Who attacked him?" Harry’s growing increasingly worried looking over to the unconscious boy.

The nurse stands up smiling. “The wound is now closed up, but I need one of you to get him undressed.”

Liam shakes his head. “No way. There’s only two dicks in the world I’m willing to go near- mine and Harry’s.”

Josh groans and walks to the boy’s side. “Niall, if you can hear me, don’t panic. The nurse needs me to get you undressed.” He reaches forward and begins unbuttoning the shirt and revealing the pale expanse of the boy’s muscular torso.

Harry flushes red wiping a hand down his face. “That’s good to know, babe.”

"I’ll go get the gown, you just finish what you’re doing." Miss Smith, the nurse, leaves with those words.

Liam pulls the smaller boy closer to him and watches as Josh continues to pull the material away from his unconscious teammate. “I’m just saying. I honestly have no interest in any other guy.”

Soon enough, the alarm quiets and Zayn, Louis, and Paul burst through the door. Louis is holding his arm gingerly and there are tears pouring down his face. “Where’s the nurse?”

Harry points to a backroom where the nurse had disappeared through. “What happened, Lou?”

"He and Zayn were attacked on the way back to training. Ended up shattering his entire forearm. The Seers are looking into it. What happened to Niall?" Paul said briskly trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"He got attacked by ten guys. They bashed him over the head with a bat." Harry sighs rubbing at his forearm absently.

"This is fucked up. Why are we being attacked?" Zayn asks looking to Paul.

Paul sighs. “I can’t tell you. All you need to know is that you need to stay as a group and you need to practice as much as you can. Starting tomorrow, you all have extra training.” He looks over at the blond and frowns. “I have to speak with the Seers. They’ll know exactly what’s going on. We also have the attacker in custody. We’ll figure it out.”

The nurse enters the room with a blue gown noticing the other people in the room. “Oh, hello. What can I do for you, boys?”

Paul pushes Louis forward. “His forearm is absolutely shattered. Should be a simple fix. I have to get to administration.” With that, Paul is gone and the six boys are left with the nurse.

Liam bites nervously at his lip. “Do you think we’re being targeted as a team or just a crazy coincidence?”

Harry shakes his head. “Call it intuition, but I don’t think this is all just coincidence.”

Zayn makes a noise of agreement watching the older woman heal his boyfriend.

Josh sighs and sits at Niall’s bedside, clutching at his wrist. “I’m sure the Seers will figure it out. For now, just listen to your mentor.”

Louis squeaks in pain as he can feel the bone shards moving back into place and he just wants to scream in agony.

Zayn rubs between Louis’ shoulder blades for comfort.

Niall groans sitting up slightly. “Fuck, what happened and why does my head hurt so much?”

Josh pushes the blond back into the small cot. “Don’t move. You took a nasty blow to the head. What’s the last thing you remember?”

"Uh, I remember walking to the cafeteria to get food." Niall shrugs his shoulders in confusion.

Josh sighs and lets his thumb swipe along Niall’s wrist in a comforting gesture. “You were attacked. Got your head bashed pretty badly, the nurse took care of you.

Liam nods as he holds Harry from behind. “Paul said we can’t go anywhere without each other and we’re all signed up for evening training.”

Niall tugs his arm away from Josh still pretty mad at him for what happened back outside of his dorm. “I’m going to find the guy and kill him.”

Louis winces and looks over the blond. “Well, don’t be so quick to be ungrateful. Josh just saved your ass from bleeding out in the middle of the courtyard.

Josh looks down at the tiled floor and shrugs. “It was nothing. It was ten against one.”

"Did they even try to do anything to me or were they leaving me to bleed?" Niall questions, rubbing his wrist across his forehead.

Josh sighs. “They were dragging you away towards a van. It was all the same guy though. Every time you’d touch him, he’d fall dead and just disappear.”

Liam frowns and looks over towards Louis and Zayn. “It sounds like a far more advanced version of Louis’ power. Who attacked you guys?”

Zayn shrugs. “Some guys who all looked like the same guy. I mean, I think the guy who attacked Niall attacked us.”

Louis looks down at his arm and how swollen it was. “This sucks. My arm is fine and Niall’s head is okay, but how come you three didn’t get hurt?”

"Maybe you guys just happened to be the first ones he attacked." Harry shrugs cuddling his back into Liam’s chest.

Louis groans. “None of you better get hurt. I swear to god, I’ll kick your ass if you get hurt.”

Liam chuckles and tightens his grip around Harry’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep Harry and myself safe.” He nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck and presses soft kisses there.

Harry smiles softly one of his fingers drawing soft symbols onto the back of Liam’s hand where it’s settled over his stomach.

Louis quirks a brow over at the affectionate pair. “Are Zayn and I no longer the only couple on this team?”

Liam blushes and looks to Harry for the answer. They hadn’t really discussed it. They just sort of made out and then Liam’s hand was wrapped around Harry. “Uh, Harry?”

Harry’s face heats up. “We’re kind of fucking around is all.” He turns around pressing his lips to Liam’s ear, “we’ll talk later.”

Liam nods and just presses kisses at the back of the boy’s neck. “Yeah. That works.”

Louis frowns, but doesn’t push it. He looks over at Josh and Niall. “What about you two? Happy with each other?”

"There is no each other." Niall rolls his eyes sitting back on the cot set up in the infirmary. "Someone got pissed off about me saying goodbye to my dead ex-boyfriend for no reason."

Josh keeps his eyes trained on the floor. “I didn’t know who it was. People were just talking about how you were hanging all over some guy and he wasn’t dying on instant.”

"Even if I was with a guy, I don’t know why you would be pissed off." Niall spits glaring at the wall in front of him.

Louis sighs. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

——————

Harry curls up his head resting in Liam’s lap. He doesn’t know what their plan of recourse is after everything that’s happened, but he figures that’s why Paul came back.

Zayn frowns, his hand settling on Louis’ thigh. “So what’s happening then because none of us are at all quite sure.”

Paul sighs. “You guys are being moved. The guy is a mercenary. He’s been hired to kill all five of you.” He runs a hand down his face. “You’re being moved to an underground bunker.”

"Wow, someone is trying to murder us and we’ll be in a home underground I’m so comforted." Harry snaps. He gets rude when he gets scared.

Liam shushes the boy and pets the boy’s curls. “It’ll be okay, Harry. Don’t worry.”

"Yeah. Liam and Zayn and Niall can protect us. And you can throw fire! You’re safe." Louis smiles and uses the arm that isn’t in a sling to pat at the fire user’s thigh.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You can do it too, Louis. Maybe if you had any sort of confidence in your abilities then you would be able to master it a lot faster.”

Louis glares at his boyfriend. “Thanks, Zayn- real helpful.”

Paul sighs. “We’re moving you first thing in the morning. Be ready. You’re also getting the day off tomorrow to get settled in your new surroundings.”

Niall groans happily collapsing back. “Finally Jesus I’m getting drained every day. I’m getting more irritable.”

Louis snickers. “I thought you were always irritable.”

Niall shoots Louis a look. “After getting to say goodbye to my ex I’m not as…. Angry anymore.”

Paul sighs. “Well since you all are taking this so seriously, I’m going to go. I have to help you move tomorrow.”

Harry watches the man leave. “Maybe we should take this more seriously. Like for one why is someone trying to kill us?”

Liam pets at the curls in his lap. “I don’t think he’s telling us the whole story. I don’t think he actually trusts us with everything just yet.”

"Someone is trying to fucking kill us! We have every damn right to know why! What have we done to warrant this?" Harry blows out an exasperated sigh accompanying it with an eye roll.

Louis sighs. “Zayn did say he heard Paul call us important. I never really got the full story.”

"Why are we important though? Have any of you guys done anything to be considered important because I sure as hell haven’t." Niall drums his fingers against the couch slightly annoyed.

Louis shrugs. “Did he say anything else, babe? I mean you’re the one who heard him.” He’s ready to listen where another thought pops into his head. “Wait. Didn’t Josh say we only got uniforms when we have a mission that’s less than a month away?”

Zayn nods slowly. “He did, didn’t he? Why are we so important that we have to go on a mission so soon?”

Liam frowns as he looks around the room. “So… We get our suits super early, Paul says we’re the most important, and now we have someone trying to kill us?”

Louis nods. “I really wish Paul would just tell us so this fear and question can just be put to rest.”

"Is this like one of those prophecy things maybe? Like maybe they knew we were coming or something." Harry says out loud what he’s between thinking knowing how stupid he might sound.

Louis shrugs. “Possibly? I don’t think it’s so much prophecy as a vision. Paul said they’re Seers, not Oracles.”

Liam scrunches his nose. “I don’t see much of a difference.”

Harry sits up. “It makes sense though. I mean they put us together without questioning anything, we got our suits, they talked about us being important when all of us suck dick at controlling our powers.”

Niall chuckles. “I for one do not suck dick thank you.”

Louis smirks. “Yeah. Niall doesn’t suck dick, he gets his dick sucked. Didn’t you hear it the other week? 'Oh, Sean! Fuck, Sean!'”

Liam blushes bright red. “Louis!”

Niall growls ready to tackle Louis. “Oh, shut up! We all know what you and Zayn do during reflection!”

Harry falls back laughing. “Aha! You three can’t keep it in your pants can you?”

Louis looks to Zayn and shrugs. “Yeah, but at least my boyfriend knows how to give it to me good.” He looks to Harry and scoffs. “Oh, please. You’re not that innocent, Curly. Weren’t you the one who had Liam’s hand wrapped around your dick?”

Zayn knocks his shoulder against Louis’ smaller one. “The sex is pretty fantastic.”

Harry’s face flushes. “And how would you know? You weren’t here!”

Louis laughs and gives Harry an ‘are-you-serious’ type of look. “Josh can’t keep a secret to save his life.” He smirks before turning to lock lips with his boyfriend.

A knock on their door, startles them all. “Niall? It’s Josh…”

Everyone falls silent staring over at the blond.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Niall’s not home. Come back never!”

It silent for a moment before there’s a pop and a bouquet of fake flowers are in Niall’s hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

Niall startles waiting for the flowers to die until he realizes they’re fake. He raises an eyebrow examining the white lilies.

"I know they look cheap and everything, but I went to like a craft store and bought you fake ones since you can’t kill them. I’m really sorry, Niall." Josh yells through the door.

Niall sighs staring the plastic down. After a long moment he says, “at least they don’t need water.” He gets up opening the door to the boy.

Josh looks up with the biggest puppy dog eyes he can muster. “Uh, I’m really sorry. I should have asked before being a complete ass about everything.”

Niall rolls his eyes wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck in a hug making sure his hands rested back on his forearms.

Josh smiles and wraps his arms around Niall’s waist and holds him close. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Niall smiles softly stepping back, tucking his hands in his front pockets.

"It’s too bad we’re friends. When I came over to your dorm I was going to ask you out on a date." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Josh frowns. “Really? I mean, we don’t have to be friends. We can still go on that date.”

Niall bites his lip. “Eh, I’m not too sure about that. You know it would be kind of weird.” He smiles again. “If you really insist though then let me change and we can do something.”

Josh breaks into a giant grin. “Yeah! That’s cool. I’d really like that.”

"Yeah, okay just… Yeah, I’ll be back." Niall leaves the door open in case Josh wants to enter. He goes into his room searching his closet and drawers.

Josh shyly steps inside and shuts the door. “Hey, guys.”

Louis looks up from where he’s pretty much palming Zayn through his jeans. “Oh hey, Josh.” He goes back to making out with Zayn.

Harry blushes where he’s in the middle of kissing Liam. “Hey, uh, you just waiting here?”

Josh looks down at the ground. “Yeah… You guys are a very sexual team.”

Liam pulls back and chuckles. “Just a bit. I’m sure you and Niall will be that way soon enough. I mean, once you get past the whole touching issue.”

Harry nods enthusiastically. “It’ll be like make out parties I had back in secondary school! But how would you get through a relationship with someone who could never blow you?”

Zayn would smack Harry if he could reach him. “Not everything is about dick sucking, Haz.”

Josh blushes and stammers through his response. “I, uh, I’d probably just make sure he was always satisfied. Like, he comes first.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, he does.” He laughs loudly as he shifts and sits on Zayn’s lap, wriggling around to get comfortable.

Niall comes out in just his jeans his entire face flushed. “Would you all kindly shut the fuck up? I’m trying to get ready for dinner and you’re out here talking about a sex life I don’t even have.”

Paul opens the door and shuts it behind him. “I hope dinner will be here in the dorm because the administration is keeping you five on lockdown until we know who is trying to kill you all.”

Josh’s eye brows widen in shock. “Someone is trying to kill you?”

Niall groans nodding his head. “Yeah, someone is. We don’t know anything about it of course, but the guy who attacked me attacked Louis.”

Zayn frowns. “So we can’t leave this campus? That’s bullshit!”

Louis sighs. “Don’t worry, Zayn. We’ll find other ways to consume our time.”

"You might not want to do that either. You’ll be under twenty four hour surveillance." Paul sighs and rubs at the back of his neck.

"What the hell! So when we’re taking showers or using the bathroom you’ll monitor us?" Harry huffs pinching the bridge of his nose.

Paul sighs. “No. There are no cameras in the bathrooms, but your bedroom and common area in the underground shelter has cameras. Until we know you all are safe, we aren’t taking chances with your lives.”

"Thank fuck." Harry grabs Liam dragging him into the bathroom and away from everyone else.

"Come on, Josh. Let’s go to the cafeteria." Niall managed to grab a shirt from his room buttoning it up.

Paul sighs. “Am I following you on this date? Someone has to be watching you at all times.”

Louis in the meantime is pushing Zayn into the darker male’s bedroom. “Come on, Zayn. We’re going to give them an unbelievable show.”

"But you…. You guys can fuck off! My dad owns this fucking school!" Niall storms out of the room hoping Josh got the hint to follow.

Josh grins sheepishly over at Paul before jogging to catch up. “Your dad owns the school? That’s… Impressive.”

Paul is a good five feet behind them, listening in and watching over his team member.

Niall grits his teeth turning to whisper to Josh. “Teleport us out of here and I promise there will be something in it for you.”

Josh frowns and grabs Niall’s wrist. He focuses and suddenly they’re standing on a beach overlooking the ocean. “This good enough?”

"Thank you, Jesus." Niall smiles at the sun warmed sand underneath his feet.

"So what do you want to do on this date?" He grins easily tapping his fingers against the side of his leg.

Josh shrugs. “I was going to suggest dinner and maybe getting to know each other a bit since we really don’t know anything about one another.”

Niall smiles even wider nodding his head. “Yeah, that sounds perfect I like it.”

Josh feels a swell of happiness run through him and he goes to grab Niall’s hand before stopping himself. He swallows the fear in his body before lightly grabbing the blond’s wrist. “What do you want to eat then?”

Niall looks down at Josh’s hand, but doesn’t tell him to remove it. “Uh, I guess pizza sounds easy. Paul is going to murder us when we get back.”

Josh chuckles. “Hey, I’m allowed to be off campus. You’re the one who’s going to be murdered.” He starts to walk them up towards what looks like the boardwalk, hoping they can find something decent there. “So, tell me about yourself. Anything interesting?”

"Uh, what do you want to know? I don’t really know what to say here." Niall chuckles rubbing at the back of his neck.

Josh shrugs. “I mean, I don’t know anything about you except your power and that your dad owns the school. I want to know everything.”

Niall laughs. “I don’t know how to start though. Come on you have to at least have a question for me.”

Josh thinks hard. “Okay. So, how we’re you conceived if your dad can’t touch anyone? Plus you said he’s asexual, so… How are you here?”

Niall grins because of course that’s the first question. “You know how when germs separate they create a copy? It’s kind of like that, but I was a baby not like a twin or something.”

"That’s just… So weird." Josh laughs. "Okay, do you miss home or do you like being at school?"

"Yeah, I know. I could have a kid one day- I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel about school anymore. I was pissed at first, but I’ve come to like those assholes? I don’t know." He shrugs.

Josh laughs loudly at that as he spots a nice pizza joint on the boardwalk. “Assholes? You thought they were all assholes when you first met them?”

"They just like pissed me off is all." Niall smiles kindly following the boy who still had a grip on him.

Josh looks over at him and looks a bit nervous. “What did you think of me when we first met? I wasn’t an asshole was I?”

"I knew you liked me like the minute we met." Niall laughs at that. "Let’s be honest you aren’t the best at hiding things."

The blue eyed boy flushed and looked down at the ground. “I guess I was pretty obvious. I should probably work on that…”

"Yeah, maybe you should. You’re cute though when you think I didn’t notice." Niall orders an ice cream once they reach the small shop.

Josh blushes as he to orders an ice cream and pulls out the cash to pay for it. “Do you eat anything substantial like ever? The two times I’ve eaten with you, it’s always dessert type food.”

"That’s the only good kind of food though! The sugar helps me focus." Niall licks up one side of the ice cream smiling like a kid on Christmas.

Josh laughs as he receives his ice cream. “I honestly don’t feel like that’s true, but whatever.” He smiles as he begins to eat his strawberry flavoured treat.

"I’m being serious! It helps me!" Niall laughs licking all around the sugary treat to keep it from dripping all over his fingers.

"You know I haven’t been on a date for two years. Since Sean at least." He sighs, but smiles. This isn’t about Sean this is about him.

Josh frowns. “He was really important to you, wasn’t he?” He licks at the cold treat, thinking of how much of a douche he had been that night. “I really am sorry about the other week. I just… I was really jealous because you seemed so uninterested in me.”

"He was more than important. He made me come to terms with a lot more than just my sexuality." Niall smiles at the sand.

"I should be thanking him then." Josh says as he leans over and presses a quick kiss to Niall’s temple. "Anything else you want to do while we’re here?"

"We could just walk. I heard the water is nice." Niall runs off suddenly splashing his feet around in the sparkling blue ocean. He laughs as he’s knocked to his back by a strong wave. “Come out here. I want to try something.”

Josh smiles brightly and meets him in the water. He’s careful to avoid Niall’s hands even though he just wants to lace their fingers together and hold him close. “Should I be scared?”

Niall doesn’t answer. He’s shaking, freezing cold, but he gets up on his hands and knees knocking their foreheads together as he presses his lips to Josh’s. He smiles against his mouth, water rolling off of him.

Josh loses himself in the moment and grabs at Niall’s waist to bring them together. He pulls back after a moment though and looks at Niall quizzically. “How… Aren’t I supposed to be dead?”

"I learned a few weeks ago that if I bring my body temperature down it drains my power. Now why are we talking?" Niall goes back in kissing Josh hard on the mouth.

Josh doesn’t question it as he pulls Niall down on top of him as he finds himself sprawled out on the sand, just out of the water’s reach. He tangles his fingers through the blond locks and moans happily into Niall’s mouth.

Niall digs his fingers into the soft wet sand slowly grinding down into Josh experimentally, their hips smacking together.

Josh pulls back and lets a deep moan rip through the air at the feeling of the friction against Niall. His eyes are shut slightly and his lips are swollen and shiny with spit and parted just so. “I love that you figured this whole body temperature thing.” He says in a whisper.

Niall chuckles nodding. “That means we could never have dry sex.”

Josh laughs at the statement. “Dry sex is boring and too plain anyway. We’re special, babe.” He leans in, pressing their lips together once more.

Niall sighs happily their noses bumping together. He brushes a hand hesitantly against Josh’s cheek hoping it wouldn’t affect him.

Josh’s eyes fly open and terror clouds them as he struggles for air. He doesn’t understand how a simple light touch of Niall’s hand could make him feel this horribly sick. He coughs violently, struggling for air as his eyes slip shut and he passes out cold.

"J-Josh?" Niall calls feeling panic rise. No, not again, this can’t happen again. "Please! Oh god!" He feels tears well up in his eyes starting to sob.

——————

Zayn kisses Louis carding his fingers through his post sex hair. “Wonder if they turned off the cameras.” He laughs quietly smiling against his boyfriend’s skin.

Louis takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Zayn all around him. “If not, they got a wonderful show.” He nuzzles into Zayn’s touch and sighs happily. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t a mutant and couldn’t come here with me.”

"I’d come anyway." Zayn jokes kissing his temple with another kiss.

Louis chuckles. “Of course you would. I see Paul and Death taking that so well.” He places small kisses along Zayn’s jaw line and smiles up at him. “I love you so, so much.”

"I love you more baby. You ready to get up? I’m starving and I know we’re going to hear Paul rage when Niall and Josh get back."

Louis groans and sits up. “Can’t we just stay in bed? This is ten times comfier and you’re warm.”

"I wish, but I know Paul is going to call a meeting might as well get ready now and, you know, not piss him off more." Zayn climbs off the mattress stretching his arms above his head.

Louis groans and gets up from the mattress. He slips his boxers on and looks over at his boy. “Is this enough to go into the common room?”

"Well your dick isn’t hanging out." Zayn jokes getting up and slipping his own underwear on.

Louis takes that as confirmation enough and heads over to the door and opens it. He’s honestly not that surprised to see Paul already sitting the common area of their dorm.

Paul looks up and sighs. “I swear. The five of you are going to get me killed or fired.”

Zayn holds his hands up. “Hey, what did Louis and I do? We were just innocently wrestling in our room.”

Paul rolls his eyes. “No one is going to believe that. At least now I know that Louis isn’t that quiet in bed.”

The bathroom door opens and Liam stumbles out with his eyes dilated and his smile glowing brightly. “Oh hey, guys.”

Harry moves a hell of a lot slower hoping he isn’t limping as bad as he thinks he is. “Are we having like a group meeting?”

Zayn quirks an eyebrow. “So who got their dick sucked? Liam?”

The demonic teen flushes and pulls Harry into his side before carefully lowering them both into the nearby armchair.

Paul sighs. “We’ll have the meeting as soon as Niall gets home. Pretty standard; just modified time tables since you’ll be monitored and everything. Oh and we’re going to discuss tracking devices.”

"Tracking devices?" Zayn doesn’t like the sound of that. He sighs kissing at Louis’ neck.

Louis shivers. He doesn’t like the idea of people knowing where he is at all times. “I don’t know. Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

Paul just looks away. “Let’s just wait for Niall to get back and then we’ll talk about it.”

\------------

Nurse Smith is sitting at her desk writing up incident reports for the two boys she treated today. It’s quiet in the infirmary minus the forties lounge music playing from an ancient phonograph behind her desk. She’s humming along, not a care in the world.

She nearly chokes on her tea though when she hears a loud crash and the sound of teenage voices out in the patient area. She quickly gets up and runs to see what the noise was.

"Josh, please, please." Niall’s crying- begging- as he falls to the ground on top of Niall who’s trying to hold him up, but he can’t without using his hands. "Oh god, this is all my fault." He sobs rocking back and forth begging for the teenager to wake up.

"What happened?" Nurse Smith asks quickly as she comes around the corner. She pushes the blond out of the way lightly before starting to check over Josh. She immediately recognises the shallow breathing and the pale complexion. She groans internally before trying to haul the poor boy onto a nearby bed. "He’s freezing. We need to warm him up and draw the poison out of his system. Can you…"

She turns to the boy and realises that he can’t touch the dying male. “Run into my office and go in the cabinet behind my desk. Grab all the blankets you can find and bring them back. Hurry!”

Niall jumps up, his clothes sticking uncomfortably. He goes through every cabinet until he finds a stack of wool blankets. When he comes back he covers Josh up minding where he touched. Without another thought, Niall climbs in curling his body over Josh’s hoping to help warm him up.

The nurse nudges Niall away lightly just so she can get at Josh’s chest. Her hands start to glow bright blue and Josh’s chest starts to expand deeply as she forces air into his lungs. The blue aura starts to turn a greyish blue as the poison starts to leave the teen’s body and culminate in her healing hands. “He’s going to be fine, Niall. Just needs a bit of heat and love.” She looks over at the protective boy and sighs. “Lying there in wet clothes isn’t going to help him. Go get a spare set of scrubs from the closet in the back.”

Niall’s afraid to leave Josh but he does reluctantly, stripping off his clothes as he walked, reaching the closet in just his boxers. He slips those off dressing up in the paper thin fabric tugging a too big shirt on to match. Niall makes sure he isn’t gone long before he’s curled against Josh once again.

——————

Paul sighs as he checks his watch. He had the four boys sleep in the common area with him so he could wake them when Niall got back. It’s now six in the morning- an hour before they all have to be up and ready to move- and still no Niall.

He looks over at Zayn and Louis and ponders their future together. Will everything fall apart for them after the mission? Will Zayn be able to love Louis when Louis can’t even see him? He looks away and over to Harry and Liam. The two boys were an enigma. The Seers told him what would become of each boy after the mission, but it’s hard to imagine any of them without the others.

Niall slips inside his room holding a white carnation. He watches it wilt, the white turning to black before the petals fell off. He dumps it in the waste basket noticing Paul for the first time. “Morning.” He murmurs quickly walking to his bedroom.

Paul looks up, ready to yell, when he notices how reserved his student seems to be. “Niall… Stay out here please. We need to talk- as a team.” He doesn’t want to bother the boy while he seems so melancholy, but this is about all of their safety.

Niall doesn’t quite listen. He gets dressed in his normal black skinny jeans and black button up before coming back out. He takes a seat on the sofa as far away from his teammates as possible.

Paul gets up and shakes the other four awake. “Now that we’re all here we need to talk. You’re all being moved in just under an hour. This underground bunker is protected. No one except the six of us will be allowed in.” He pauses to make sure they all understand. “You can’t leave the bunker before seven in the morning and that’s for training. You’ll go back to the bunker at ten for reflection until noon. You’ll have an hour above ground for lunch and socialising before training till three. After that, you’ll be in the bunker for another two hour reflection. At six, you’ll be above ground for dinner. You have until one in the morning to be back in the bunker.”

Harry groans still groggy from sleep, but also at their schedule. “You know, I didn’t sign up for this and I’m getting fucking tired of all of this.”

Louis nods. “What about our friends? What about Josh? He can’t come in to the bunker?”

Zayn tightens his arm around Louis’ waist. “When do we get a say in any of this? I know we’re an important team, but why can’t you have another team that’s important instead of us?”

Paul sighs. “Look, you guys have your first mission in three weeks. Someone, supposedly someone who already knows of your existence as a team, is trying to kill you. I just want you all to stay alive long enough for you to come home safe and sound from this mission.”

"But why can’t someone else take this mission?" Zayn sits up rubbing at his eyes.

"Because you volunteer for it!" Paul shouts before paling. "I’m not supposed to tell you in case it influences your decision, but the five of you volunteer for this mission." He hangs his head and rubs harshly at his face and hair. "That’s why I’ve been pushing you all so hard."

"We didn’t volunteer for any of this! I thought coming here would be fun, but this has all just been shit!" Zayn cries out his eyes narrowed.

"Well I’m sorry that mutant training hasn’t been a barrel of laughs, Zayn. I’d think you’d love it here since all you’ve done is meditate and fuck your boyfriend." Paul shouts back.

"Hey!" Liam shouts, moving Harry gently from his lap so he can jump up and go in a moment’s notice. "Don’t talk to him like that. What the fuck did he do?"

Zayn stands up. “You know what? Fuck off! If that’s all I’ve done, then that’s your fucking fault! That’s all you’ve had me do for training so shove it up your ass, you tosser!”

"Shut up, all of you!" Louis shouts as he jumps to his feet as well. "Yes, it sucks that we’re on lockdown, but he’s doing it for our benefit. He’s trying to fucking protect us."

Harry rolls his eyes. “You know what? You can’t keep me here. I’m just… I’d rather go back to Cheshire.”

Liam glares over at Louis. “Easy for you to say when you have no control over your power. The rest of us don’t need to be chained up.”

Louis looks over to Niall and pleads with the boy. “Help me! They’ll listen to you!”

Niall keeps quiet. He’s not going to get involved. Instead he plucks a budding rose from a flower pot watching it die.

Harry backs away from the group. “It was really nice knowing all of you, but I can’t be here. I belong in Cheshire where I can cook pastries no problem.”

Paul huffs and slowly invades all of their minds and has them sit back down and he tries to calm them, but that’s more of Zayn’s area of expertise. “Can we please just talk about this calmly and like adults?”

"No, we cannot when we’re being kept in the dark like children." Zayn hisses growing angrier by the second. He manages to shove Paul out of his mind.

Paul growls, retracting from the other four’s minds. “I just told you everything I know! How am I keeping you in the dark? All I know is that in three week’s time, the five of you volunteer and take your first mission.”

"You’re not telling us everything." Zayn fires back pissed off about this entire situation.

"The only other thing I know I honestly can’t tell you. Not because I’m not allowed, but because it’s not certain yet. Okay?" Paul huffs and drops into the chair exasperated. He won’t tell them that they’ll never be the same after the fight. He can’t do that to them.

Harry slowly sits back down sighing. “Look we want to be a part of this, but we’re being used like rag dolls and we have no say in anything we do.”

Paul sighs. “I’m just following instructions. I honestly don’t have a say either. I was told to try and strengthen a specific part of each of you so that’s what I’m doing.” He looks at each of them in turn. “Please just… Pack what you can, the campus security will get everything else. We’ll talk more in the bunker.”

"But what about friends? Are they allowed inside?" Zayn side glances Niall as he asks.

Paul sighs. “No, they aren’t. You can always go to their rooms though when you aren’t in training or reflection.”

"So we really can’t see anyone else." Zayn concludes shooting Niall a look to see his reaction to all this.

Paul sighs. “You can see others, but they can’t back to the bunker with you. Go out, have a good time- I don’t care. Just make sure you’re back in the bunker by one in the morning.”

Zayn nods sighing. “This is fucking ridiculous. I wish we had a say in all of this.”

Louis sighs. “Let’s just go pack and we’ll deal with everything else later.”

Huffing, Liam gets up and heads to his room to pack up his stuff.

Harry follows after Liam feeling like a lost puppy.

Niall gets up heading to his room to start packing.

——————

After the essentials have been moved into the bunker, Paul asks them all to reconvene in the new common area. The bunker doesn’t look much different from their last dorm. The only way to tell they moved is when you step outside into the dimly lit hall.

"So, boys, we do have another matter to discuss. I want you to know that I was completely against this one, and I did manage to cut some leeway for you all." Paul says as he drops into the armchair.

"What now?" Harry groans collapsing back onto the sofa. He had already been sore from Liam, but now he can barely move after having to bring things in.

"So, when you got your suits, remember the patch? Inside that patch is a small tracking device that only works when the suit is active, so basically on missions and assignments."

Louis clutches at his chest where the patch had disappeared into his body. “You’re tracking us? What are we? Animals?”

Zayn wraps an arm around Louis kissing his shoulder. “Babe, it’s alright let’s just… Try and cooperate.”

"We can only use them when the suit is active. I can’t go to headquarters right now and find you. When you’re on mission though, it’s a way to ensure you’re safety." Paul says, grasping Louis knee lightly.

Louis sighs, but nods. It makes sense, but it’s still weird knowing that someone is watching him.

"Now, the Seers and the dean want each of you have a tracking device around your wrist at all times. I fought my hardest and here’s the compromise: you don’t have to wear a tracking device, but if you’re late getting home you get one."

"That sounds fair considering we can’t do a lot of shit," Harry says carefully lying out on the floor.

Zayn nods his head. “I guess we can do this.”

Louis stays quiet. He still doesn’t like that there’s a device inside him that can give away where he is.

Paul sighs in relief. “I want you boys to know that even if I’ve only known you for a week, I still think of you as my sons. I want you guys to be happy, okay?”

"This isn’t exactly a great place to start. I don’t think any of us are happy." Harry grumbles sighing quietly.

Zayn looks curiously over at Niall. “You haven’t said a word since we started moving.”

Louis looks over at the blond. “Do you need him or is this something else?” He’ll create a Sean if need be.

Liam frowns. “You have been rather quiet. I mean, more quiet than normal at least.”

Niall rolls his eyes sitting back. “No, I just… I don’t need anyone. I have to just stop whatever Josh and I have before it gets to be a problem.”

"I thought things were okay with him. Did you not enjoy your date?" Louis asks a bit concerned. He actually liked the thought of Josh and Niall being together. It was somehow perfect in his mind.

"I almost fucking killed him. I’m not going to have a repeat of Sean." Niall grumbles standing up.

"What! What happened?" Louis wants to know. He needs to fix this, his impulse to push them together kicking in.

"I’m not talking about it." Niall hisses getting up to head off to his new bedroom.

Paul sighs. “Get some rest. You guys get today off, but tomorrow starts hell again.” He gets up and exits the dorm.

Louis is staring over at Niall’s bedroom. “Should one of us go talk to him or something? I feel like he needs us right now.”

Zayn looks apathetic. “I really don’t care as bad as that sounds. I mean he doesn’t care about us why should we care about him?”

Harry shrugs. “I would, but I can’t even move right now. I’m in pain.”

Liam frowns over at Louis. “Sorry, mate. In going to stay and make sure Harry is okay.”

Louis glares over at the three before glaring over at his boyfriend. “I hope your karma or whatever the hell it is gets thrown out of balance.” He gets up, shoving Zayn off and into the couch, before heading over to Niall’s door and knocking before entering slowly and closing the barrier behind him. “Niall? Please talk to me.”

"You guys don’t care. I just heard it, so why are you here?" Niall murmurs into his pillow.

Louis sighs and goes to sit on the bed with Niall and softly strokes his back. “They’re being jackasses, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.” He’s quiet for another minute before speaking again. “I just want you to be happy, Niall. If a Josh makes you happy, then I want to help.”

"It’s not going to work out. Just leave me be." He wonders if he could smother himself.

Louis sighs. “I’m not leaving until you tell me. I’m quite stubborn about things and knowing stuff about my friends is one of them.”

"We’re not friends." Niall adds sighing loudly. He wants to be alone considering killing himself isn’t working out.

"Maybe not to you, but to me, we are. It’s okay though. I’ll just stay here until you want to talk to me." Louis says happily as he moves and lies down next to Niall and draws the comforter up to his chin.

Niall is quiet for all of five seconds before he’s groaning loudly again. “Why are you so annoying?”

Louis looks at him, sort of sadly at the word annoying. “I just want to help. If I’m just going to get yelled at though, I don’t see why I even bother.” He gets up and makes his way over to the door. He stops and turns back to look at the blond. “I’m probably the only person on this team that gives a fuck about you. Maybe you should learn to treat people better.” With that, he’s gone.

Zayn glances back at his boyfriend. “I told you he wouldn’t care, love. I don’t know why you even bother.”

"Because we’re a team and teams care about each other. Fuck off, Zayn." Louis storms into his room and slams and locks the door behind him.

Zayn holds his hands up staring at the remaining two members. “Did I say something wrong?”

Liam chuckles as he pets at Harry’s curls. “I don’t know; he’s your boyfriend. What sets him off?”

"I don’t know what I did this time!" Zayn huffs, following after Louis.

Liam shakes his head and presses kisses to Harry’s curls. “How about I carry you to your bedroom? You’ll be a lot comfier and we can be in the room when World War III breaks out between Lou and Zayn?”

Harry chuckles holding his arms out like a child. “You really went for it too; my bum hurts. I’m scared, yet strangely intrigued, what it would feel like if your demon form tried having sex with me.”

Liam pales. “That’s never going to happen. K’ael is… He’d never make sure you were okay. He’d never show any affection, just use your body and leave you broken.” Liam tries to explain.

"Maybe that’s what you’re here to control. Maybe it’s not you that needs it, but K’ael does. This fucker needs to calm down." Harry starts pouting when he’s still on the ground waiting to be scooped up.

Liam sighs and scoops Harry up and cradles him gently. “It’s a demon, Harry. There is no controlling him.”

"And that’s why you’re here," Harry nuzzles his face against Liam’s neck kissing absently at the skin.

Liam sighs as he carries the green eyes boy to his bedroom. Harry will never understand, and that’s okay, but he’s never going to put him through what happened the last time he let K’ael out.

——————-

Zayn pushes the door to the infirmary open glad that Josh is sitting up seemingly okay despite everything that happened. “Hey, you ready to leave?” He smiles the others minus Niall trailing behind him.

Louis gets the clothes that the nurse gives him- the ones Josh was wearing when he was brought in a week ago.

Josh smiles and looks around. “Yeah. Where’s Niall?”

"Uh, he didn’t come actually." Harry mumbles feeling bad that Josh has to hear that.

Josh’s face falls. “Oh… He’s probably just too busy.”

Louis smiles lightly. “Yeah. That’s it.”

"Yeah, too busy… How are you feeling?" Harry’s hoping to distract the disappointed teen.

Josh shrugs. “Okay I guess. The nurse said I’m lucky to be alive. I don’t know. I was kind of expecting Niall to be in here to see me. I guess he’s been stressed with you guys moving and training.”

"Yeah, he hasn’t exactly made the process easy with how he’s been acting. He’s back to being pissed off." Harry says absently picking lint off of Liam’s shoulder.

Louis knocks him in the ribs and sends a glare over at the boy. “He’s really worried is all. Throws himself into training when he’s stressed.”

Josh nods and gets up to slip his boxers and jeans on under the gown. “Maybe I’ll surprise him. He needs to relax a bit.”

"So other than ending up here, how did your date go?" Zayn raises an eyebrow grinning from ear to ear.

"Really good. We went to a beach and got ice cream and played in the water. I learned that if he lowers his body temperature enough, we can make out. Still can’t touch me though since that’s what landed me in here." Josh smiles as he thinks about it. He’s got his trousers up and fastened before discarding the gown and slipping his shirt on. "Didn’t he tell you guys any of that? I thought he would… Unless he honestly didn’t like the date.

"You guys made out? I mean just… I know you said he lowered his body temperature, but how?" Harry’s curious now leaning forward.

Josh shrugs. “He was in the water, it was freezing cold, he said he wanted to try something, and then he kissed me.”

Louis chuckles. “Sounds like a standard make out, Harry. Even you and Liam do that.”

Harry shoves Louis. “I just meant that Niall kills people by slipping them some tongue so the fact that Josh isn’t dead…”

Josh shrugs once more. “I guess it like, freezes the venom? I don’t know. But it would have been great if he hasn’t tried to push my bangs from my face.”

Louis frowns. “Is that why he’s been so mopey? God he thinks he killed you.”

Zayn sighs pushing Louis’ fringe at the mention of doing the action. “He’s been very irritable lately maybe you should visit him.”

Louis pouts. “Except we can’t have visitors to the bunker.”

"Maybe we can lure him out or something?" Liam suggests casually.

Josh looks at him, stricken. “He’s not an animal. What would you even use as bait?”

"Sugar! If we tell him the cafeteria is serving anything sweet he’ll come for sure." Harry grins proudly at his swift thinking.

Louis perks up at that. “Harry, you’re a genius!”

Josh smiles. “Do you really think it’ll work?”

"It will! I know for a fact." Harry grins looking to Liam hoping for praise.

Liam smiles brightly and kisses the top of Harry’s curls. “You’re amazing, babe. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Okay. Liam, Harry, get Josh to the cafeteria and maybe get some sweets in front of him. Zayn and I will get Niall.”

"Aye aye, captain." Harry grabs Liam and Josh’s arms leading them outside to head to the cafeteria.

Louis looks over at Zayn and frowns. “I know you think that he’s not worth the effort, but please try and be nice. He’s not that bad when he’s in good mood.”

Zayn doesn’t say anything pretending to pull a zipper across his lips. “I promise I will.”

Louis smiles and kisses the boy for the first time since their argument in the dorm last week. “Thank you. Maybe when we’re done with this we can cuddle and show each other how much this week apart hurt us.”

"Yeah. I’d like that," Zayn really does miss his boyfriend and not just the sex, but the kisses- all the kissing and cuddling.

Louis smiles and laces their fingers together before pulling him towards the bunker. “Come on then. The sooner we convince Niall to get food with us, the sooner we get to make up.”

"Niall!" Zayn is shouting even if he can’t hear. He strides across the courtyard towards the entrance of the bunker. "Alright let’s get this over with." He steps inside the room calling out for the blond.

Louis throws a look at his boyfriend as he goes to knock on the blond’s door. “Niall? We were going to go get lunch if you wanted to join us. The bakery just put out this cake and it’s a piece a person.”

"I’m not hungry," Niall answers back glaring and praying they would leave him alone.

Louis sighs. “You sure? I know how much you love cake and since they’re just handing out free slices of delicious, sugary cake I thought you might be interested.”

It’s a few moments before Niall opens the door peeking his head out. “Did you say free cake? I mean, I guess I could come out for an hour or two.”

"Yeah, Harry and Liam are going to meet us there. Figured we could eat as a team or something. You know?" Louis smiles. He’s not particularly fond or tricking his teammate, but whatever gets him and Josh back together is okay.

"Uh, alright." Niall slips on his shoes following after the two older males. He shoves his hands into his pockets hoping they could make it in time before the cake was gone.

Louis is quiet and holds Zayn’s hand the entire way to the cafeteria. “So you really like sugar then?”

"It’s okay." Niall murmurs looking around the minute they enter the building. "So where’s the cake? I don’t see any."

Louis spots the others a bit way in. “Over here. I see Liam and Harry.”

Niall stops walking once he’s near the table seeing the third person for the first time. “Are you fucking serious?”

Louis places a hand on Niall’s lower back. “You need to talk to him. He doesn’t even think it’s a big deal.”

"No, I can’t talk to him. Don’t fucking dare try anything either." Niall hisses narrowing his eyes.

Louis sighs and looks to Zayn. “Calm him down please.” He visualises a giant slice of cake and makes it appear on the table in front of Josh.

Zayn focuses on Niall’s energy trying to balance his anger out.

Niall narrows his eyes even further finally taking a seat in front of the pink cake with white frosting and a strawberry on the top.

Josh smiles softly over at Niall. “Hey, um, so I missed you.”

Niall hums biting into his dessert. He wouldn’t fall for this he wouldn’t let himself.

Josh sighs. “Did I do something wrong? I felt like we had a great date and now you’re not even looking at me.”

Niall ignores him. He couldn’t let Josh or him to get hurt. It’s not worth it honestly.

"I’m sorry for whatever I did. If this is for taking us somewhere stupid then I’ll never take us to a beach again." Josh reaches over and grabs at the blond’s wrist. "If this is because I’m a horrible kisser or something, I’m sorry."

Niall looks up tears stinging the back of his eyes. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

Josh furrows his brows. “This sounds like one of those really cliche break up speeches. Niall, you didn’t do anything. I don’t understand.”

"It is me though! I’m the problem, not you. I almost fucking killed you! I’m not going to have a repeat of Sean!" He stands up turning his back on Josh.

Josh watches as the blond walks away. “I’m not Sean. I know what can happen. I just don’t care! I don’t think you get that yet.”

"I don’t think you get it. I care about you, I don’t want you to get killed!" Niall groans in frustration.

Josh gets up so he’s standing in Niall’s space. “I won’t. I trust you.” He grabs Niall’s wrists and puts the boy’s arms around his neck, careful of his palms, before grabbing his hips and pulling him close. “I can take care of myself.”

"I hate you so much." Niall whispers harshly pressing his forehead against Josh’s chest.

Josh huffs a laugh against the blond locks under his chin. “Do you really believe that?”

Louis smiles as he watches the two from Zayn’s arms. He tilts his head and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw. “Thank you for not telling me ‘I told you so.’”

"Well I wanted you to stop being mad. I think we did good though." Zayn smiles watching the two a few feet from him.

Louis clears his throat and smiles the two boys embracing each other in the middle of the cafeteria. “Why don’t you two head back to Josh’s dorm? The nurse said he should still take it easy for a couple of days.”

Liam nods in agreement. “Yeah. Just be sure to be home by one, Niall. Don’t want you to have to wear a tracking device.”

Niall rolls his eyes nuzzling his cheek against Josh’s cheek. “Teleport us back to your place.”

Josh winces. “How about we walk because the nurse advised me to not really use my powers unless I’m in training.”

"Alright that sounds fine." Niall doesn’t want to drain Josh more than he already is.

Josh pulls back and smiles down at the male. “Come on.” He kisses the corner of Niall’s mouth, careful to avoid his lips, and leads them out of the cafeteria.

Liam squeezes Harry tightly. “Well, now that we’re all shacked up I think this year is going to be fantastic.”

"You want to head off to our room?" Harry’s already pulling Liam out of the cafeteria before he gets an answer.

Liam is laughing lightly and pulls Harry against him once they’re in the hall leading to their dorm in the bunker. He leans down and connects their mouths as he pushes Harry against the wall. “I’m really happy this whole fucking around thing happened.” He whispers before latching his mouth onto Harry’s neck.

"Me too," Harry groans lifting his jaw up giving Liam more room. He pulls at his hair eyes immediately slipping shut.

Liam pulls back to open their dorm door and pushes Harry inside quickly, undressing the boy as he goes.

"Hey okay I have a homework question. I really need your help." Harry’s being serious too. He needs help on something Paul told him to study up on but he doesn’t understand it.

Liam gives him a look before kissing him harder and trying to talk between touches. “Are you really sure you want to talk about this now?”

"Liam, please I really need your help." He sits down on his bed rummaging through his stuff to find his library book he checked out.

"Seriously, Harry? You really want to talk about this now?" Liam huffs, aggravated and mindlessly starts to scratch at his arm that’s starting to itch like crazy.

"Seriously, Liam. Look I really need to do a good job, why do you think I dragged you here?" Harry chuckles shaking his head, curls bouncing with the movement.

Liam groans and flops backwards onto the bed and looks over at the boy. He starts to rub his hand along the younger male’s thigh. “Come on, babe. We can work on this later.”

Harry slaps Liam’s hand pushing him away. “No, Liam, I’m serious. Calm down.”

Liam huffs and just curls up next to Harry. The itching in his arm flares and without thinking about it, he scratches the skin open and he winces before his eyes turn to pure black. Liam grabs at his flesh and rips it off before K’ael is sitting there where Liam once sat.

Harry’s eyes widen leaning back a bit but the notebook is sitting in his lap. “Liam?”

The demon laughs lightly. “Not quite. See, poor little Liam got a bit frustrated and I took the opportunity to come out. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

"I… I don’t understand. Why is he frustrated?" Harry’s a little scared by the possible answer.

"Oh, please. He’s trying to have sex with you and all you’re talking about is homework." The demon laughs and looks at Harry with a predatory glint in his eye. "Although, now it’s my turn." He throws the notebook across the room and shoves Harry back onto the bed.

Harry yelps eyes staring up at the demon. He struggles against him lighting his arms on fire. “Get off of me! Get Liam back here!”

K’ael laughs loudly. “He’s not coming back. He’s trapped. Maybe I’ll force him to watch this.” The demon reaches down and fumbles with Harry’s trousers.

Harry starts kicking his legs out and maybe the demon doesn’t have a good grip, but he manages to wiggle free. Without hesitation Harry runs for the door.

K’ael growls and crosses the room in two steps and grabs the human by the curls, yanking him backwards. “You’re not going anywhere.” He tosses the male onto the bed and quickly strips him before straddling him to ensure he stays.

"Get off!" Harry hisses pushing but there’s no way he’s going to get out of this.

K’ael smirks and leans in and smashes their lips together. “Aren’t you the one who wanted this? Didn’t you tell Liam you wanted to feel this with me?”

"I didn’t actually mean it!" Harry growls but he doesn’t try getting away, it’s pointless to do anyways.

K’ael leans back and strips himself of all coverings. “Never say things you don’t mean, boy.” The demon brings their hips together and roughly grinds down onto the boy beneath him.

Harry tries, he really tries not to moan but he can’t help it. He hates himself for it, this isn’t something he wants but at the same time…

K’ael chuckles and forces Harry’s legs to bend at the knees and spreads them wide. He runs a hand over the expanse of the boy’s ass that he can reach before roughly shoving a finger inside him.

"Oh," Harry groans gritting his teeth together. It’s uncomfortable, but at the same time it feels better than it did the first time around when Liam pushed a finger in him.

K’ael waits two seconds before shoving another finger in right alongside his first finger. “Liam is too weak for this. I promise that I can make you feel more amazing than he ever could.”

"You’re the same person." Harry whimpers eyes shut tight. "Isn’t this a problem? I thought you’d only sleep with someone who could produce an heir." He swears Liam told him that about his alter ego.

K’ael grins manically down at the boy. “We might share a body, but we are not the same.” He removes his fingers and spreads the boy’s arse cheeks wide so he can see the damage and he smirks. “That’s true, but this? This is to break Liam.” Without another word, he pushes past the tight ring of muscles and lets himself bottom out with his balls resting against Harry’s arse.

Harry groans feeling pain spread through his body and up his spine. He keens loudly scratching at Liam’s arms. “Please! Oh god.”

He doesn’t wait for Harry to adjust before pulling out except for just the tip before slamming back into the fragile body beneath him. “Tell me, Harry. Do you enjoy knowing that Liam is watching all of this? Do you enjoy knowing that’ll he’ll be wracked with guilt over this?”

"Fuck! Please go slower, it hurts!" Harry’s practically begging feeling his insides start to burn. This isn’t what he wanted. He knows stopping isn’t an option at this point.

K’ael just huffs out a laugh and continues pounding inside the green eyed boy. He can hear the obscene sound of his balls slapping against the boy’s ass and it gives him pleasure to hear the mortal’s pleas. Without saying anything, he reaches down and wraps a hand around Harry’s length and begins to pump in time with his thrusts. “What would Liam say if he walked in on this? Answer me.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders unsure of a proper answer, he’s too focused on how much pain he’s in and yet how much pleasure is exploding through him at the same time.

K’ael growls when he receives nothing in return. He releases Harry’s shaft and uses the now free hand to slap the boy across the face. He grips tightly at the curls, forcing the human to look at him. “When I say answer me, I expect a verbal response.” He shifts his hips, wanting to find the spot inside Liam’s toy that will make him go absolutely crazy.

Harry jerks but immediately complies. “He’d probably hate me if he saw this. I don’t want him to hate me.” Sweat collects along his eyebrows and his hairline, back arching as a loud moan rips through Harry.

K’ael speeds up his thrusts once he’s found that spot inside the boy and soon enough a hand is wrapped Harry’s length once more. “You’re enjoying this. Tell me, is this more pleasurable than Liam himself?”

"No," Harry moans his fingernails clawing at the sheets. So much pain and pleasure- he feels like he’s going to explode.

K’ael merely laughs darkly at the boy’s moans and reactions. “I want you come, right now. Show me how much you love this.”

His entire body trembles finally coming with a loud cry, covering his chest.

The demonic entity’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Harry’s tightening around him. He moans long and loud, fucking the boy through his orgasm. His hand is still wrapped around Harry, not slowing in his motions once.

Harry whimpers, his sensitive cock absolutely throbbing. He can’t help but come again and there’s not as much as the first time, but there’s enough.

Harry was tight around him, but K’ael wants completely destroy the boy beneath him. He fucks into roughly and moves Harry’s legs up to his shoulders to he can make sure he’s getting deep and rough. It takes a second with the new position to find his prostate again. Not wanting Harry to think he was anywhere close to being done, he furiously continues to strike his length wanting the boy to come undone once more.

Harry’s crying by this point, it’s too much for him to handle. He grabs at Liam’s- K’ael’s- arms coming, but this time there’s barely anything.

He can’t hold out anymore and K’ael feels his balls tighten and he’s then coming inside Harry’s hot, tight hole. He fucks the boy through it, riding out his orgasm before pulling out from the boy entirely. His cock is covered in his own cum and he scrunches his nose and the prospect. He shuffles up the bed and straddles the boy’s chest. “Clean me up, now.”

Harry wants to fight it, but he just lazily starts licking cleaning him up. Tears are still streaming down his face as he does it.

K’ael growls and shoves his length into Harry’s mouth, ripping at the curls to keep him in place. His moans fill the small area and K’ael is thrust harshly into the boy’s mouth, determined to come again and make the boy taste him.

Harry gags trying to pull off, more tears spilling down his red flushed cheeks.

K’ael pays no mind Harry trying to get away from him and after another minute or two, he comes loud and hard down the boy’s throat. He thrusts once or twice afterwards and finally pulls out of the boy’s mouth. “Tell me how grateful you are that I allowed this to happen.”

"I’m grateful." Harry whispers. He reaches a shaky hand up rubbing away at his face.

K’ael smiles down and him and pats at his cheek. “You’re welcome, but I’m severely disappointed I haven’t heard you call me Master once. Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” He moves so that he’s no longer sitting onto the small boy. “On your hands and knees.”

Harry groans getting up. He feels like he’s going to collapse into the bed his arms wobbling.

The demon moves so he’s behind the human and he runs his hands over the pale skin of Harry’s arse. “You’re to remain completely silent. The only thing you are permitted to say is ‘Master’ and I expect to hear it frequently.” He leans down, spreading Harry open with his hands so the boy’s hole is exposed before flitting his tongue across the circle of muscle.

Harry gasps breathing out, “Master.” His hands grip at the blanket feeling his stomach tighten.

K’ael chuckles and lets his breath tickle against the boy’s rim. He places a kiss to the ring of muscle. “Maybe I should go. Give Liam back control so he can see you like this. Is that what you want?” He lets his tongue slip inside the stretched opening and laps at the walls that are still coated with his release.

Harry isn’t sure if this is a trick whether he should answer or not but eventually he does. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

K’ael chuckles and starts to fuck Harry with his tongue. He wants to break Liam so he can have control as much as he wants.

"Liam," Harry whispers laying his forearms flat while he puts his forehead on the bed.

K’ael pulls back and now it’s Liam licking at Harry and he quickly pulls away from the boy in horror. “Harry… I’m so… Oh, god. What have I done?”

Harry finally collapses his body too weak to support himself, his arms and legs trembling like jelly. He slowly pulls his legs to his chest closing his eyes.

Liam gets up, unsure if he should help the boy or if he should just leave. He grabs a pair of Harry’s boxers and slips them on himself and another pair as he tries to pulls them onto the shaking boy. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Harry reaches his arms out hoping Liam would get the hint.

Liam seizes the opportunity and moves to lie down next to the curly haired male. “Harry… Please say something.”

"I’m not mad at you." He murmurs curling against Liam’s chest burying his nose into the smooth skin of the older male’s neck.

Liam kisses lightly at the boy’s hair. “How are you not mad? I’m mad at myself. I hurt you so badly.”

"I know you didn’t mean it and I’ve never come so hard." Harry admits rubbing at his eyes.

Liam frowns and scoots away from the boy. “Oh… So, you like having sex with K’ael?”

"Liam, don’t get mad." Harry reaches out weakly groping at the sheets under him.

"What? Who’s mad? I’m not mad." Liam says a bit defensively. "Why would I be mad? It’s not like we’re dating and I’m hurt that you prefer sex with someone else…"

"Liam, we’re not dating and you’re the same person!" Harry gives up trying to grab him.

Liam stares at him in horror. “We are not the same person. We are two completely separate people.” He gets up and runs a hand through his hair. “I have to go… Doing training with Zayn or something.”

"You’re seriously going to leave?" Harry’s in so much pain despite somewhat enjoying it. Liam wouldn’t seriously leave him. If Liam left that would end anything they had the minute the door closed behind him.

"You compared me to a demon! What am I supposed to think? That it’s a compliment?" Liam asks as he turns back to face Harry.

"You’re one in the same! I have no idea! If you’re going to leave then leave." Harry hisses trying to tug his blanket over his body.

Liam groans. “We may share a body but we are not- and never will be- the same. That’s… It really pisses me off when you say shit like that.” He absentmindedly scratches at his arm that is itching like never before. “You don’t know shit about trying to keep his thoughts out of my conscious. Do you know how many times he’s told me to kill you?”

"If you’re going to leave then leave." Harry repeats not looking towards Liam.

"What do you want from me?" Liam says with a sigh.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What do I want? You’re the one with the problem stop trying to turn this on me!" Harry is nearly done with this conversation.

Liam huffs. “Whatever. Let me know when you want K’ael. I’m sure he’ll be happy to use you.” He heads out, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

——————

Josh smiles as he wraps as arm tighter as the end credits of the movie roll across the screen. “I love that we can do this.” He kisses at Niall’s temple and pushes the blond locks aside. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

Niall rolls his eyes, blushing and avoiding eye contact like usual. “No, I’m not. I’m not perfect.” He bumps his nose along Josh’s jaw. “Would you like to take a cold shower after we finish whatever we’re watching?”

Josh smiles. “Luckily, the movie is over. Let’s go take that shower, babe.” He kisses all around Niall’s face and smiles. “You are perfect. You just can’t see it like I see it.”

"Get in the damn shower so I can kiss you." Niall murmurs slowly stripping himself of his clothes turning around to push the handle towards cold almost freezing.

Josh nods and strips himself as well before shivering. “Why can’t your powers shut off when it’s hot? This is going to cause major shrinkage.”

Niall laughs shaking his head. “I’ve never screwed around with my body temperature. You want to try going hot?”

Josh shakes his head emphatically. “Maybe another time. I really don’t want it to not work and feel that again. Have you ever felt your own power? It’s massively scary.”

"I have, but it’s a thousand times worse than my own." Niall murmurs stepping under the icy spray shivering. He wants to get away, but he keeps himself firmly planted.

Josh takes a breath and psychs himself up before stepping under the ice cold water. He feels the air leave his lungs at the constricting cold. “Holy shit!”

Niall feels terrible. “You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can get out.”

Josh shakes his head. “I’m good. The initial shock was the worst. Just… Tell me when I can kiss you. This is going to be so worth it.”

Niall chuckles pushing his wet hair back like a makeshift gel. “I think we’re good now. I feel like I’m going to suffer hypothermia which means it’s working.”

Josh smiles and leans in to press their lips together. He smiles and presses Niall back against the tiled wall and kisses him harder.

Niall moans parting his lips. He licks his tongue across the seam of Josh’s mouth pushing it inside.

Josh gasps and runs this tongue along the muscle now inside his mouth. “Fuck, you taste so good. Why are you so amazing? You really don’t see it do you?”

"Oh, shut up. I’m not as great as you try to make me sound." He wraps his arms around Josh’s neck pressing their bodies flush together. "I guess I don’t. I’m a bit clueless when it comes to all of that." Niall admits trailing kisses all over his face. "Hey, not to ruin anything, but what exactly are we? I know I said I wasn’t ready to date, but… But I think I am."

Josh smiles brightly and pulls him in close by the waist. “Then I guess we’re dating… Niall, will you be my boyfriend?”

"Hmm, I don’t know." Niall taps his chin, but he can’t keep the smile off his face. "Of course I would love to be your boyfriend." This honestly couldn’t be any better. Sean is the furthest thing from his mind.

Josh chuckles and leans in and presses their lips together once more. He attaches his lips to Niall’s neck. “I was going to pout and turn on the waterworks if that didn’t work.”

"Awe, don’t cry over me of all people." Niall kisses his cheeks like he was kissing away non-existent tears.

"Who would like me to cry over then? Louis? Zayn?" Josh teases the boy and kisses his nose.

"No, I just… Well just not me." He laughs loudly at that kissing the corners of both of his lips happily.

A knocking on the bathroom door interrupts them. “Josh? Can you hurry up? I got to take a piss.”

Josh sighs and looks down at Niall before shouting back. “Yeah. Sorry about that, Sandy.”

"I won’t talk, just let him in." Niall whispers slowly getting onto his knees licking a stripe up Josh’s thigh.

Josh shivers and nods. “Sandy, just come on in. I just started the shower and I really need the water on my muscles.”

The door opens and shuts quickly. “Whatever, man. I really just have to piss so bad. Savan wouldn’t let me leave training to pee. He’s crazy!”

Niall wraps his fingers around the base of Josh’s impressive erection leaning in to lick the head. He’s never given a blowjob before, but he hopes he’s somewhat decent at it.

Josh’s laugh to Sandy quickly turns into a jumble of laughter and a moan. He really hadn’t expected Niall to touch him down there and now with the boy’s tongue working at his head, Josh is grateful for the icy spray.

"So how was your week in the infirmary? It’s really been boring without you popping up everywhere." Sandy says as he grabs himself and aims.

Niall takes the dripping purple head into his mouth swirling his saliva coated tongue around his cock.

Josh bites at his lip and threads his fingers through the blond locks. “Jesus,” he whispers at the feeling of his boyfriend taking him in.

"What was that?" Sandy asks as he finishes up. "Couldn’t quite hear you, mate."

Niall chuckles quietly sending vibrations up Josh’s shaft, flicking his wrist at the same time.

Josh moans, unable to hold it in.

"Are you wanking off? Fucking hell! At least give me a moment to piss!" Sandy shouts as he quickly finishes up and tucks himself back in his trousers.

"He’s not wanking." Niall calls out grinning wickedly squeezing Josh a bit harshly.

Sandy groans. “Really, Josh? That’s absolutely disgusting.” He washes his hands and heads out of the bathroom.

Josh looks down at Niall. “You’re absolutely horrible,” he says laughing.

"I know, it’s okay." Niall kisses his hip going back to licking.

Josh moans again and lets his head fall back against the tiles. “Jesus, have you done this before?”

"No, I haven’t actually." Niall’s cheeks redden speeding up his hand and sucking harder his cheeks hollowing.

Josh’s fingers tighten in the blond hair. “You mean you’re naturally this good at giving head? Thank you, God, for giving me the most absolutely perfect boyfriend.”

Niall laughs forcing himself to take all of Josh his eyes shut tightly. He groans as he does licking up the underside.

Josh tries his hardest to keep his hips still, but he can’t help it. They stutter a bit forward and into Niall’s face. “S-sorry.”

Niall smiles up to him letting him know it’s alright. He stares up at his boyfriend water clinging to his eyelashes.

Josh feels his orgasm building and the sight of Niall with his mouth spread around him with the water hitting him is what pushes him over the edge. His hips thrust forward roughly as he empties himself into the blond’s mouth.

Niall swallows everything standing up and taking a large puff of air. He grins kissing his cheek. “Hope that was good for my first time and all.”

Josh chuckles and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Perfect, Ni.” He kisses him again while snaking a hand down to wrap itself around Niall’s own erection.

Niall groans, letting his nose bury itself in Josh’s neck. He doesn’t think digging his fingertips into his upper arms.

Josh tenses up a bit at the touch remembering the last time Niall’s hand merely grazed him. Nothing happens though and he slowly starts to jack his boyfriend off. “So hot like this. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” His other hand travels down to come to rest on the swell of Niall’s bum.

"Josh, oh my god," he moans out his trembling lips pressing to his skin.

Josh tightens his grip slightly and speeds up his hand. “Come on, babe.”

Niall’s coming within the next few minutes, his entire body flushed and feeling heavy.

Josh slumps back against the tiles. He breathes heavily and holds Niall close as the ice cold water still pelts at their skin.

"I think we should get out now." Niall breaks into a shiver turning the faucet off.

Niall giggles against his mouth kissing back. His fingers tug themselves at his hair not afraid of hurting Josh considering he’s not touching his body.

Josh moans as Niall pulls at his hair. “Maybe we should put at least boxers on and head to my room. Give the others the freedom to use the bathroom.”

"But I like you better without clothes." Niall pouts the entire time he’s slipping his underwear back on.

Josh huffs, but looks over at Niall amused. “I like you better without clothes as well, but I have to be considerate of Sandy, Dan, and Jon.”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waves him off exiting the bathroom into the bedroom where it was actually room temperature.

Josh follows him and wraps his arms around him from behind once the door is shut behind him. “Stay the night with me. We’ll cuddle and fall asleep to crappy movies.”

"Sounds great, but I have a curfew and I don’t want to wear a tracking device." Niall sits on the edge of the mattress sighing.

Josh pouts before nudging Niall’s legs open and fitting his body between them to lean down and place a tender kiss to the boy’s lips. “Then I’ll come stay at your dorm.”

"Can’t, it’s against the rules." Niall wishes Josh could, but again he doesn’t want them to surveillance him like a toddler.

Josh sighs and pushes Niall back onto the bed and crawls up to rest comfortably against the boy’s chest. “I really don’t like this whole bunker and curfew thing. It’s not fair since the other guys get their boyfriend in the bunker with them.”

"I know, but they’re part of my team, babe." Niall folds his arms behind his head eyeing the boy on top of him.

Josh just pouts and buries his face in Niall’s neck. He presses a few kisses to the warming skin there before trailing up to Niall’s jaw. “Guess I should make the most of our time then.” He kisses at Niall’s pink lips.

"Yeah." Niall hums. Only when he feels a prickling under his skin does he move his face away. "Sorry, but I can feel the poison now."

Josh sighs and kisses at the corner of Niall’s mouth. “Let’s watch a crappy movie and cuddle. I’ll even turn the fan on so it gets a bit chilly in here.”

"You can’t go an hour without kissing me can you?" Niall shakes his head grinning from ear to ear.

Josh laughs. “I can, I just don’t want to.” He says as he grabs the television remote to find a movie worth watching. “You’re incredible and you’re all mine.”

"I’m not incredible. Why do you compliment me when you know none of it is true?" Niall sighs, gaze flitting to the screen.

"Because it is true. At least, to me you are." Josh shrugs and kisses at the back of Niall’s neck.

"You’re a liar is all." He stays another twenty minutes finally shifting away to get up.

Josh watches as Niall gets up to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

"Of course. Why don’t we go out? I could think of a million things. Call me later and we’ll talk about it." Niall blows Josh a kiss exiting the dorm altogether.

——————

Zayn bites into Louis’ skin pressing him down into his bed. “You’re beautiful, baby. Look how good you look naked.” He trails two fingers down Louis’ chest and over his stomach swirling them around his opening.

Louis whimpers and pushes his bum backwards to Zayn’s fingers. “Stop teasing me, you fucker. Just fucking open me up.” Believe it or not, Louis absolutely loves it when Zayn tells him he’s beautiful- especially when they’re having sex. He figured that if Zayn knew how much he liked it though, he’d hold it over Louis’ head so he never says anything.

"But you are, so fucking beautiful." Zayn pushes one saliva slick finger in him moving it in and out. "God you look so fucking good right now. Good enough to eat." He moves all the way down licking at Louis’ entrance while he fucks him with a finger slipping another one inside.

Louis’ back arcs off the bed and his eyes slip shut. It’s been a whole week since they’ve even spoken to each other and Louis wants nothing more than to be kinky and dirty, but he wants the loving gentle sex as well. “How does it feel, Zayn? How does it feel knowing that you get to fuck someone older and make them feel like you’re the only thing that matters?” He whispers to his boyfriend. His hands are shaking where they’re tangled in the dark locks.

"Feels fucking fantastic, gorgeous." Zayn moans managing to wiggle the tip of his tongue in.

Louis moans as Zayn’s tongue pushes in beside his fingers and Louis can feel his toes curl. “Please, Zayn. Prep me and get me all ready for you. Don’t use any lube- just your spit.”

Zayn sits up spitting into the palm of his hand tugging at his cock a few times. “Can’t way to get into you and fuck you so hard.” He grabs into his boyfriend’s pelvis pushing inside of him.

Louis groans and can feel his muscles tensing at the intrusion. His rim is fluttering, trying to get used to the size it’s being forced to stretch to. He can feel the burn and the pain shooting up his back, but he grits his teeth and wills away the tears. “Move, god dammit.”

"Oh, count on it, darling. I’m going to fuck you into the damn bed." He starts moving in and out moaning loudly.

Louis tries to catch his breath as Zayn starts to move. He’s staring up at his boyfriend, and watching him as he can feel his body jerk at every thrust. He’s never noticed the way Zayn’s hair is just long enough to tickle his face when they’re this close. He can count every single eyelash and that’s when he realises just how much he loves the boy above him. “Zayn, will you marry me?”

Zayn stops moving almost immediately. His breath catches in his throat body trembling. “Louis, did… Fuck, did you just propose?”

Louis can feel the atmosphere if the room shift and his face heats up in what he can only assume is a blush. “That depends… Would you say yes?”

"That depends… How stupid do you think that question is? Of course I’ll marry you." Zayn loosens his grip on Louis smiling down at him.

Louis smiles brightly and brings Zayn down to press their lips together. “I love you. Fuck, you don’t even know how much I love you.”

"I love you so damn much," he starts moving again but he’s a lot slower taking his time wanting this to be special.

Louis grabs one of his hands, lacing their fingers together and moving so his legs are even farther apart. He smiles up at his boyf- fiancé and loves the pure look on love of the younger male’s face. His breath hitches and a moan escapes him as Zayn finds that lovely spot inside. “Oh god. There, babe, right there.”

Zayn goes harder, but his thrusts are still slow, still tender in a way. He stirs inside of him squeezing his soft hips.

Louis lets his eyes flutter shut and his breathing starts to pick up as he can feel the build inside him. “You’re amazing, Zayn. No one has ever made me feel this way. Fuck, I love you.”

Zayn just starts whispering sweet things, grazing his fingertips down Louis’ thighs keeping up the rhythm he created.

Louis doesn’t want to come this early, but this is different for them. He’s never seen Zayn be this gentle and caring during sex. It’s amazing and Louis just wants this to last.

Zayn groans feeling his stomach coil. With one last declaration of I love you he’s coming inside of his lover.

Louis can’t hold out and seconds after Zayn releases inside him, he’s coming all over his stomach. Tears well up in his eyes because he’s so happy and sated and he just wants this moment to last forever.

\------------

"There has to be a way to change this. I’m not sending them to their deaths. They deserve better and we’re treating them like machines. What are they to you? Variables? Numbers? What are they, Simon? Tell me!" Paul is shouting, yelling, at the Seer. He doesn’t like any of what the male is telling him. He can’t- won’t- send his team to their deaths. They’re only children for god’s sake.

Simon furrows his brows. “Do I need to reassign them or will you finish the job?”

Paul sighs. “No. I can… I’ll start distancing myself. I’ll have them ready. I promise.” He can’t believe that Simon is being so heartless about this. Teenagers’ lives are going to be ruined and he’s acting like it’s not a big deal.

Simon smiles lightly. “I don’t want them to be hurt either, but Mister Horan not only specified the team but the prophecy as well.”

Paul nods. “I know, I know. Trust me, you’ve told me a hundred times. I just… They’re only kids. They’re so young.”

"Again the prophecy specified young kids, Paul." He can’t get him to understand this enough. "I know they’re young, but the prophecy states young kids. They’re going and if they die it’s fate that wanted them to." Simon sits back, staring at the younger trainer who had stormed into his office.

"But they have their whole lives ahead of them. Marriage, family, normal things!" Paul is trying so hard to rope the Seer out of making the announcement public. He knows that if the boys hear they will accept since they know they have a mission soon.

"Paul, for the last time do I need to resign you to a different team? I know Cheryl really wanted to work with them." He threatens the man narrowing his eyes.

Paul sighs. “No. I’ll train them and send them to their death if that’s what you want so badly.” Without another word, Paul storms from the room and goes to find his team.

——————

"You think we’ll have our mission soon?" Niall asks leaning against the wall of the gym. He’s been thinking about that a lot lately and honestly since Paul never answered anything it’s been making him anxious.

"I’m sure it’ll happen soon. We got the suits about three weeks ago and he says we get them when the mission is about a month away." Louis says leaning next to Niall. Honestly, besides Zayn, Louis feels closest to the blond. He’s not sure why, but he feels like he can trust him. "I really just want us all to come home safely. There’s a lot to do after this mission."

"You think maybe this is going to be dangerous? Someone tried to kill us… What if… What if one of us dies?" Niall asks. He’s not too worried though because there’s one thing about him that no one else besides his father and the Seers know.

Louis bites at his lip. “All I know is that as long as Zayn makes it out alive then I’ll be happy.” He looks over to his fiancé and watches as he laughs with Harry over something. “Niall… Can I tell you something? You have to swear it stays between us though.”

Niall nods, a look of concern passing over his features.

"You know how you always have feelings for your first love? Well…" Louis didn’t know how to say it. He felt like it needed a bigger moment, but he wasn’t sure how. "Zayn and I are engaged."

Niall grins clapping Louis on the shoulder. “That’s fucking fantastic! I better be best man though!”

"You can’t say anything though. We don’t want anyone to know before this mission. We don’t want the other to be used in like a trap or something should the mission go horribly wrong." Louis says quickly. "Don’t worry though. You’re definitely going to be my best man. You might not consider us friends, but I do." He says with a smile.

Niall nods not admitting that he’s a bit excited. He’s never been chosen for anything like that. “Yeah, I promise my lips are sealed.”

Before their conversation can continue, Paul and the dean enter the room. “Alright. The Dean is here to look over the progress you’ve made.”

Bobby Horan smiles over the boys, eyes coming to rest on his son. “Need to make sure you all are putting training before everything else.”

Niall stiffens next to Louis. Quickly he straightens his body out smoothing out his clothes. His dad would get on him about posture if he saw.

Paul swallows the lump in his throat. He knows that four out the five had made substantial progress, but he wants this to be done quickly so he can talk to his boys. “Harry, Liam, you two are fighting each other. Get in there.”

Harry nods nervously stepping inside the ring facing Liam. Everything’s been awkward since he walked out of their bunker and they haven’t talked since then either.

"Do you want demon or accessing the powers without going demon?" Liam asks with no emotion displayed.

Paul thinks for a second. “Let’s get K’ael out here. I’m sure Harry can handle him.”

Harry can’t help the incredible pink blush that spreads across his cheeks. He wipes at his face feeling stupid for getting embarrassed. “Yeah, I can handle him.”

"Bet you can. No different than me right? You know, because were the same person?" Liam says with a bit of anger.

"Shut the fuck up, Liam. That’s not what I meant I just meant you share a body." Harry rolls his eyes clenching his fists.

Liam shrugs. “Sure it is. Kind of like how you prefer him in bed over me. You know, it really sucks when your alter ego gets picked over you.” He starts he tear his flesh from his arm until Liam is gone and K’ael remains. The demon smiles brightly. “Harry, what do I owe this pleasure?”

Harry flicks his arms red flames bursting up until his limbs are enveloped. “I’m here to kick your ass. We have training and Liam that asshole wants you here.”

K’ael laughs loudly. “Of course he wants me here. He can’t hurt anyone- least of all you.” He shrugs. “You’re not really worth my time. I could be doing so much more with my time.” He sends electricity shooting from his hands and over towards the fire user.

Harry deflects it sticking an arm up. “Oh really? What could you be doing besides talking to me?”

"Oh, has Liam not explained that part of his little power? I’m the ultimate evil. I could be enslaving the entire human race if I wished." He laughs loudly before setting the entire room on fire.

Harry absorbs the fire before it could do any real damage. He shakes his head. “Is that all you can do?”

K’ael glares before producing a giant ball of fire laced with thousands of electrical sparks. “Go ahead and absorb this. You might need it.”

The ball goes flying over to the curly haired boy as the demon kneels and starts to rip open the ground. Soon enough, hundreds of demons were crawling from the hole and ready to follow their master’s command.

Harry tries, but it’s enough power to knock him flat on his back. He groans sitting up slightly dazed from his head smacking the ground.

K’ael laughs manically before sending the demons to restrain Harry so he could attack with no chance of the boy blocking.

Paul sighs and motions for Niall to go in and poison the demon so Paul could declare the match over.

Niall walks swiftly digging his fingertips into K’ael’s neck sucking the energy away.

The demon starts to sputter and shrivel away until it’s just Liam in Niall’s hands and the boy is gagging as thick black bile rises in his throat.

The demons shriek as their master is taken down and they retreat as best they can before the portal is closed entirely.

Niall heads back to his spot and folding across his chest.

Harry rubs at the back of his head standing back up.

Bobby sighs. “Well, they aren’t completely hopeless. Let’s move on then.”

Paul nods and looks over the three remaining students. He’s about to call Zayn and Niall when Bobby bears him to it.

"I want to see Niall and Louis, please. I’ll have a healer on call just in case." He looks over at his son. He wants to see how effective his son’s poison has become.

Niall’s eyes widen substantially. “I can’t do that to him! Why can’t I fight someone not on my team? That way I don’t know any of their tricks.”

"Not on your team? I guess we can arrange that. Paul, they can have a break until I come back. I’ll find the perfect sparring partner." Bobby smiles before turning on his heel and heading out.

Louis turns to Niall and pouts. “Niall, you should’ve just fought me. It would have been fine. Nurse Smith could’ve revived me. What if he… Never mind.”

"I’m not going to hurt you, Louis. I might actually give a fuck about you." Niall sighs rubbing at his head. Knowing his dad it would be someone difficult.

Paul looks over the boys and sighs. He wants to warn them so badly. They’re not all coming back and it kills him knowing that his team will be broken before they can even begin.

Bobby returns soon enough with Josh in tow. “Okay. He’s not on your team. Let’s go; into the ring.”

Niall chokes up. “You couldn’t have found someone else?” There’s no way he would touch Josh. In no way would he be responsible for hurting him.

"You asked for a new partner and I chose one. Now, you decide- Louis or Mister Devine. Either way, I’ll probably be disappointed." Bobby huffs and crosses his arms across his chest.

Niall winces at the statement fiddling with his fingers. Eventually he points towards his boyfriend sighing under his breath.

Paul pushes Josh towards the ring and looks over at Bobby. “You know don’t you?”

"Of course I know. It’s called twenty four hour surveillance for a reason." Bobby mutters back as he watches the two figures in the ring.

Josh smiles sheepishly. “Uh, so you have to knock me out again don’t you?”

"Just try and hurt me, Josh, and we’ll see how this ends." He hates being so impersonal, but his dad is right there and regardless if he knows or not he’d rather him not be present at all.

Paul signals for them to start and turns to look over at Louis and Zayn. He smiles softly as he sees the shorter brunet wrapped in the taller male’s arms and watching the ring in worry.

Josh shifts into a defensive stance and looks up at his boyfriend. “Just take me down quickly.” He pops over behind Niall and wraps a muscled arm around his throat to pretend and cut his oxygen supply off. “Just wrap a hand around my arm. It’s okay, the nurse can revive me. Do it, Niall.”

Niall reaches a hand down ready to. He could get this over with and fast but instead his fingers tremble, his heart rate picking up speed. “I can’t do it.”

Josh closes his eyes and shifts so his arm is touching the tips of his boyfriend’s fingers. His eyes fly open wide in terror and his breathing starts to come out in harsh pants as his airway quickly constricts. His grip around Niall’s neck loosens and soon enough, he’s falling to the ground in a crumpled heap of limbs and torso.

Niall gets on his knees immediately speaking to the unconscious boy. “You’re so stupid! I wasn’t even planning to touch you!”

Paul rushes in and gently pushes Niall aside. “It’s okay. He’s not dead yet. We just need to get him to the infirmary.” He slings one of Josh’s arms around his neck, ready to move.

"Hold on." Bobby steps into the ring. "I want to discuss this. So you weren’t going to attack him? What did you plan on doing? Just standing there?"

"I was going to let him win. Do you actually think I’d hurt him?" Niall scoffs wishing he could touch Josh right now.

"Bobby, I have to get him to the infirmary right now if you expect him to live." Paul says quickly.

The dean turns to glare over at the trainer. “He’ll stay right where he is until I’m finished my evaluation. Now,” he turns back to his son, “why is he so important, Niall? Tell me.”

Niall groans refusing to make eye contact. He knows how his father will react but he can’t bring himself to care. “He’s my boyfriend.”

"Haven’t I told you not to form emotional attachments? What happens when he’s on our list, Niall? What are you going to do then? Watch him suffer because you can’t bring yourself to collect his soul?" Bobby sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing but a disappointment. That’s all you’ll ever be until you learn to let go of emotion." With that he storms away, back towards his office.

Niall stares at the floor slowly getting to his feet. It’s so silent he could probably hear a pen drop by this point.

"Niall…" Louis is there ready to follow the boy if me darts. He just wants to wrap Niall in his arms and hold him close.

"I think I should go. My father clearly wasn’t here to check on progress." Niall walks off brisquely shaking his head and he really hopes he doesn’t start crying.

Louis detangles himself from Zayn’s arm and looks at his fiancé. “Make sure Josh is okay.” He heads after Niall and catches up with him outside the training building. “Niall, don’t run from this again. Stay with Josh, he needs you.”

Niall swallows the lump in his throat. “My da is right. I need to stop making emotional attachments so maybe it’s best if I just cut off any relationship or friendship I made.”

"No way. I’m not letting you do that. You’re my best man, remember? And Josh loves you. You told me he stood in freezing cold shower just to kiss you. Niall, even if you cut the attachment we’ll still have one."

Niall hates this, hates how right Louis is in all of this. “Fuck I just… I don’t want to be a failure anymore.”

"Your dad doesn’t understand what it means to be a failure and neither do you. You’re not a failure for forming attachments. It makes you more human. It’s better this way." Louis says as he places a reassuring hand on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall sighs not looking up at him. He isn’t sure what to believe at this point or who to believe. He finally goes back into the gym inhaling deeply.

Louis gets up and follows the boy back inside. “How’s he doing?”

"The nurse said not to move him. She’s on her way over." Paul says as he keeps his eyes trained on the prone figure on the floor.

Niall kneels down wishing he could touch him. Instead he traces the floor near his head frowning sadly.

Nurse Smith bustles in quickly and takes in the site before her. “Again? Really? What did he do this time?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Tried to be a hero.”

Niall sighs sadly. “I didn’t want to touch him, but he put his arm up and made me. I fucking told him not to.”

Nurse Smith sighs and lays him down as flat as possible. Her hands start to glow blue as she searches for the poison. “Where was point of entry? This poison spread way to fast.”

"Right in his arm." Niall points to where he remembers being mindful not to actually touch him.

She moves her hands over to the spot that the boy points to and starts to suck the poison from his body. “He’ll be down for a good thirty minutes when I’m done. He probably shouldn’t use his powers for the rest of the day.”

Louis nods and kneels down next to Niall. “See, he’ll be fine.”

Niall shakes his head sighing. “My dad though, he’s right in so many ways. I don’t know anymore.”

Louis frowns. “He’s not though. I don’t know what list he’s talking about, but it shouldn’t matter if Josh’s name shows up on a piece of paper. You love him, it’s that simple.”

"I…. Well, I mean I haven’t told Josh that I do. I’m afraid of what he would say if I told him I loved him." Niall rubs at the back of his neck.

"Okay. Maybe love was too strong of a word, but still, you care about him." Louis smiles and tosses an arm around his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Zayn freaked out the first time I told him I loved him."

"No, I do love him. I really do, but I’m afraid of what he’ll say, of what my dad will say." Niall swallows the lump in his throat feeling tears burn in the corners of his eyes.

Louis sighs. “Honestly, fuck what your dad says. This is your life, Niall, not his. And Josh… Josh loves you. He stands in freezing cold shower just to be able to kiss you!” He can’t believe that Niall is this blond.

Niall smiles despite telling himself not to. “You’re absolutely right. I just… I guess I’m just scared.”

"Of what? Tell me so I can help." Louis says with a smile. He desperately wanted to help his friend.

"I’m scared of falling in love and something bad happening. I’m scared that something could happen to him. He doesn’t have to worry about me nothing can happen to me." Niall bites his tongue. His secret is just that- a secret- and he wants to keep it that way.

"Niall, you’re going on a mission soon. Something could happen to us there. You never know what the universe will throw at you, but that doesn’t mean you live in a bubble." Louis groans and covers his eyes trying to think of how to explain it. "I walk out the door to the bunker tomorrow and get killed by the mercenary. Does that mean Zayn never moves on? No. He’ll get over it eventually. It’s all a part of life."

Zayn gasps peppering kisses all over Louis’ cheek. “I don’t think I’d ever get over you.”

Niall raises an eyebrow as if to prove that Zayn just debunked Louis’ small rant.

Louis rolls his eyes and swats playfully at Zayn’s arms before pulling him in for a kiss. “If something happens to me, I want you to move on and find someone to love.”

Zayn groans miserably. “Don’t say things like that! I don’t want to ever entertain that possibility.”

Louis looks over at Niall and glares playfully. “This guy doesn’t like to think like that? Niall, tell him how death is closer than he thinks.

"I mean I don’t know. I don’t reap souls my dad does." Niall shrugs standing up. He crosses his arms over his chest sighing.

Louis looks shocked. “You mean he actually collects the souls of the deceased? That’s… Fucking weird. So he knows when people are going to die?”

"Yeah, pretty much. I don’t know he has a list and it’s blank. When someone is about five minutes from death their names appear on a paper then dissolve. It’s like Tom Riddle’s diary." Niall shrugs he’s not an expert in this area.

Louis shivers, a bit creeped out. “Are you ever going to have to do that?”

"Yeah, once I take over. It’s kind of why I can’t have any emotion ever. My dad doesn’t." Niall feels weird talking about his dad’s occupation and his future occupation.

Nurse Smith gets to her feet and sighs. “That should do it. I left a bit of poison inside him. I want to see if his white blood cells will absorb it and make a natural antibody against it. If it doesn’t work, he’ll probably wake up and start vomiting horribly.”

"Thanks for the warning. I won’t cuddle him now." Niall shudders nose crinkling in disgust.

Paul thanks the woman as she leaves and turns back to his team. “Liam? Move him over to a rejuvenation room. We need to get back to work and there’s no time for this.”

Liam only nods lifting Josh up holding him bridal style. Carefully he manages to get him off the gym floor heading to the other much smaller room.

Harry who’s been silent finally speaks up. “So what do we do now?”

"Practice. Reflection today is a no go. You’re practicing till noon and then you’ll have an hour to eat. You’ll come back here and practice till six when I dismiss you." Paul says as he looks over his list if things to do. "You’ve all advanced well- except you, Louis- but your mission is in a week and you all need time to master your powers."

"A week?" Harry’s eyes grow wide in surprise messing with the gloves his mum made.

Louis bites his lip nervously. “Can’t they go without me? There’s no way I’ll be helpful in a week’s time.”

Liam comes back. “I think Josh is going to end up throwing up. He’s sweating profusely- like his body is rejecting the poison.”

Niall frowns. “Jesus, maybe he really should stay away from me.”

Harry shakes his head glaring at Louis. “You’re coming with.”

Paul throws his clipboard on the floor. “You all are infuriating! Focus on the damn training! I don’t want you to go unprepared into a battle! I’m trying to fucking push you to change the damn outcome, and you’re sitting here worried about your fucking love lives! I’m done!”

Louis stares, wide eyed over at their mentor. He’s never seen Paul this angry before. “S-sorry.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “What about our outcomes? What are you fucking talking about?”

Paul stops and looks at the ground trying to think of something to say. “Look, right now, you end up losing. I’m trying to get you to a point where you’ll at least stand a chance. I need you all to come back.”

Niall scoffs. “And how do you know we’re going to lose? What or who told you this?”

Paul bites at his lip. He doesn’t know what to say. The Seers has the boys winning, but at a terrible cost. He sighs and stares at the blond. “It doesn’t matter who, you just need to practice as much as you can this coming week.”

"No, I’m fucking sick and tired of this!" Niall shouts standing up. "We’re fucking children who are going to be sent into a mission! We’ll lose? So what the fuck happens to us then? We’re enslaved, we die? What is it!"

Paul sighs. “You win, but it’s terrible. At least one of you doesn’t come back and another… Might as well be dead. It changes all of you. You all are too young to know the pain of losing a teammate.”

"So two of us aren’t coming back? Who the fuck is it? If we knew maybe we could avoid it better!" Niall’s so angry and frustrated by this point.

"Harry… Harry doesn’t make it back." Paul says quietly. He can’t tell them about the other. It’s almost worse than dying in the field.

Harry’s green eyes grow large a lump forming in the middle of his throat. “I don’t… Are you trying to say I die?”

Paul’s throat tightens a bit. “Yes. You… You sacrifice yourself to save the team.”

Liam looks to Harry. He’s not going to let that happen. He can’t have that happen. He hasn’t even told Harry how he feels yet.

Harry scratches at his neck smiling almost wanly. “Well I guess at least I die for something, yeah?”

Liam steps closer to Harry and links a finger with one of Harry’s own. “I won’t let you die. I promise,” he whispers.

Harry takes his hand away from Liam. “You care now that I’m going to die. Stay away from me, Liam. And I’m not just talking to K’ael, if you’re wondering, I’m talking to you too.”

Niall shakes his head. This is all just turning into shit.

Liam just looks to the boy with a pout and his eyes wide. He doesn’t want to be this far from Harry, not now that he knows.

Harry steps away rubbing at his forearm. He’s playing it off like he doesn’t care, but really he’s fucking terrified.

Zayn can sense the emotion in his younger teammate. “Hey, it’s alright. The future is never set in stone.”

Paul perks up a bit at that. “Exactly why I’m trying to change it. If I can train you all better, hopefully you’ll never get into that situation.”

Niall glares. “But that’s not it! What about the other person? You say you care, but you fucking don’t! You wouldn’t keep us in the dark like we’re fucking puppets!”

Paul blinks a couple times and tries so hard not to let his eyes slide over to the boy in question. “I… He doesn’t die…”

Louis puts a hand on Niall’s bicep to calm him. “Stop, Ni. He can’t tell us everything. He probably shouldn’t have said anything about Harry.”

Niall shoots a glare to Louis. “Sorry I want to make sure I’m fine and we can know so we can you know prevent it.”

Louis smiles softly. “I know, I’m worried it might be me too, but we’ll just have to be ready for anything.” He hugs Niall close. “Besides, you don’t have to worry. You can easily take out your attacker with your hands or a kiss.”

Niall has the instinct to push Louis off, but he doesn’t. “Whatever that’s not the problem here.”

Louis pulls back and smiles still. “Let’s practice for now. We can worry about everything else later.”

Paul nods. “I like that idea. Zayn and Louis are to practice hand to hand, Liam and Harry need to work on control, and Niall… You’re pretty much perfect. It’s a free gym day for you.”

——————

Niall waits until everyone leaves promising the others he’d catch up with them. Once it’s empty he turns to Paul narrowing his eyes. “Who’s the second person? I know you know!”

Paul sighs. “I can’t tell you. I shouldn’t even have told you all about Harry.” He goes about putting the training room back in order and making sure everything is ready for them tomorrow.

Niall storms forward bumping his chest against Paul’s until he’s backed in a corner his fingers hovering over his arms. “Tell me. And if you try any of that mind control shit just know that I have enough time to grab you.”

"Don’t worry. It’s not you. That’s all I’ll tell you." Paul says trying to keep his resolve. He can’t tell Niall.

"Fucking tell me then! Tell me and I won’t say anything!" Niall is furious. He cares about his teammates. No one has ever cared for him and he needs this.

"Niall… I don’t think this one can be prevented." Paul says, voice barely above a whisper. "I really wish it wouldn’t happen though." He keeps his eyes on the ground. Niall would probably take this harder than Harry’s death.

"Tell me who!" Niall growls ready to shove his fingers into Paul’s arms.

"Louis." Paul finally manages to push past his lips. "He does it to himself without even realising it."

Niall’s arms fall listlessly to his sides taking several steps back nearly tripping over some of the gym equipment. “No, no you’re fucking lying.”

Paul shakes his head. “I wish I was. He comes back with you. He’s here physically, but mentally and emotionally he’s gone.” He looks up at the blond and smiles sadly. “I honestly don’t want anything to happen to either of them, but death would be easier to swallow. He won’t talk, walk, eat- anything. He’ll be a shell and no one will be able to bring him back.”

"No, we can change that! That’s the thing about the future! Harry doesn’t have to die and Louis doesn’t have to suffer either!" Niall turns around storming off. He can fix this he knows he can.

——————

Liam has tried all day to get Harry to so much as look at him. It’s getting ridiculous and he’s tired of being ignored. “Harry?” He knocks quietly on the closed bedroom door before pushing it open and crawling into the bed beside the giant lump under the cover. “Oh, Harry.”

Harry ignores Liam wiping at his eyes. He’s so fucking scared and overwhelmed by the possibility that he very well could die.

Liam wraps an arm around the curly haired boy’s waist and pulls him close. “I won’t let that happen to you. I promise. You’ll never be in a position that makes you sacrifice yourself.”

"Get away from me. We’re not talking as far as I’m concerned." Harry murmurs, trying to roll away on the mattress.

"I just found out that you’re supposedly dying in a week so I think being with you right now is more important than some stupid fight we had." Liam says as he thinks about that night about a week ago.

"We don’t know if I’m going to die." Harry murmurs tugging the comforter closer glad it was covering his face.

Liam sighs and kisses at the top of Harry’s head a couple of times. “I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. I promise.”

"Why do you even care? We never actually dated we fucked twice and messed around three times." Harry’s still upset Liam never wanted to take it to the next level.

Liam’s brow furrowed. “You said fucking around was fine. If you wanted anything more, you should have said something. Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you? I love you, dammit.”

"I tried telling you! I fucking tried but you never seemed interested in what I had to say. If anything you made it clear my mouth was only good for one thing!" Finally Harry pulls the blanket away from his face so he could look properly at Liam.

"Are you telling me we could have been a lovesick couple like Zayn and Louis for a good long while and instead we’ve been stupid and absolutely ridiculous?" Liam says as he looks over to Harry’s big green eyes.

"Exactly!" Harry nearly shouts groaning. Things are never easy; things always have to be complicated.

"Jesus." Liam huffs before sitting up and pulling Harry to sit up with him. "Harry, will you please be my boyfriend and do all the lovesick, couple-y crap with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry leans forward planting a kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam pulls back happily. “Let’s just cuddle and watch a movie. I honestly don’t want anything physical. I just want you.”

"Sounds like a plan." Harry rests his head on Liam’s chest.

Liam wraps an arm around the lad’s waist and holds him close. “I can’t wait to tell the boys. They’ll at least be happy that we’re not fighting anymore.”

"I think they’re worried about other things honestly." Harry sighs. "Like the mission or how I’m going to die." Both sound pretty plausible.

"Niall is probably trying to get the other person from Paul. He seemed really worried. I thought he hated all of us?" Liam says as he flicks through channels on the television trying to find something to watch with Harry.

"I’m pretty sure he likes Louis." Harry shrugs kissing lightly at Liam’s collar bone. "Well I’m glad you care about me." He murmurs, kissing the side of Liam’s neck then at his shoulder.

Liam finally settles on a channel and puts the remote down so he can pull Harry on top of him and hold him there. “I love you.”

"I love you more." Harry whispers, bumping their noses together kissing him gently.

——————

Louis is curled up on Zayn’s lap as the two scroll around on the laptop from Louis’ room. “What do you want the engagement ring to look like? No diamonds right? You like silver or gold better?”

"Definitely silver. That one looks nice and we can get them engraved." Zayn grins pointing to the screen. He’s so happy about all of this honestly. "We still need to pick a date though you know? And what colours are we picking?"

Louis chuckles at his fiancé. “You’re fifteen for god’s sake. We’re waiting till you’re sixteen at least. As for colours… Blue and green?” He clicks the picture of the ring and smiles at Zayn’s choice. “It’s perfect. Do we just want each other’s names or something else?”

"Something beautiful like you’re my forever. Well that’s a bad example, but still." Zayn grins lying in Louis’ lap.

Louis chuckles and leans down to press their lips together. “I told Niall. I know we said we’d keep it a secret until after the mission, but I really wanted to tell him.”

"Well, I mean if you really trust him then whatever." Zayn shrugs turning his head to kiss Louis’ stomach.

Louis giggles. “I trust him. He’s already said he’d be my best man.”

"Well that’s sweet, I guess. Oh, I like daisies! Can we have daisies?" Zayn grins in thought.

The door opens Niall coming in. “Hey, Louis, since we have a break I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me?”

Louis quirks a brow. “Not really. It’s called a break for a reason. Besides, Paul worked me for six hours today. I think I’m good.”

"No, seriously I know you can do better than that." Niall gestures towards the door.

"I’m kind of discussing wedding plans. Can’t this wait until an hour where I’m not cuddled with fiancé?" Louis says with an amused look on his face.

"No, it can’t. Come on, Louis, you seriously could use the extra practice." Niall’s hoping if they practice more then he could change Louis’ fate.

Louis frowns. “Wow, thanks for boost of confidence? Why don’t you grab Liam or Harry or something?” He turns back to the computer screen. “What about something like, ‘Always and Forever’?”

Zayn opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted.

Niall shakes his head looping his arm around Louis’ being mindful not to touch him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Louis squeaks as he’s pulled from Zayn and dragged back outside. “Niall! Seriously, stop. If you want to fight someone, get Paul. He’ll gladly spar with you.”

"No, we need to focus on you! Louis, you’re not very good and you need help!" Niall sighs feeling desperate and irritated.

Louis deflates as he hears that. “I know I can’t control my power yet, but I’m great at hand to hand. I’m not completely helpless.”

"We need to focus on your power! Mate, to be frank you’re shit at it and you need to practice more. We need to focus on this mission not on a wedding that won’t happen for years." Niall lets Louis go staring at him expectantly.

Louis glares over at his friend. “Why the fuck are you so interested in me knowing my power all of the sudden? You’re the one who defends me from Paul and now you’re sounding just like him.”

"Because someone could die and you being shit at your power might get Harry or someone else killed!"

Zayn comes out glaring. “Hey! Don’t fucking blame anything on Louis!”

Louis holds back the tears as best he can, but staring over at the blond he can’t help it as they start to fall. “You’re a fucking jerk! God, why did I even think you could be a nice guy?” He turns on the spot and pushes past Zayn to head back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Zayn glares harshly. “You know, he’s the only one who even wanted to be friends with you. He’s the only one who gave a shit. Yeah, the rest of us like you now, but Louis actually cares. Way to fuck that up.”

Niall tugs at his hair. “None of you have any fucking clue! I didn’t mean to come off rude, but fuck if he doesn’t actually try someone is going to die! I talked to Paul when you all left!”

Zayn freezes and lets the heat melt from his gaze. “Is… Is he the reason Harry sacrifices himself?”

Niall sighs. “I can’t confirm or deny I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

Zayn growls and fists Niall shirt in his hands. “I’m not giving you a choice. Tell me or I fuck up your luck so much you won’t be able to even get out the bed without something going wrong.”

Niall holds his hands up. “I fucking want to see you hit me prick. I’ll fucking poison you before you have time to land a punch.”

"I don’t have to hit you to fuck with you." Zayn’s gaze softens considerably. "I know, Louis. He’ll blame himself and he’ll mentally abuse himself and need to stop that before it happens."

"Something bad happens, okay? Something fucking terrible happens, but if Louis practices we could change it from happening." Niall desperately wants to tell them but how can he? He cares too much about Louis.

Zayn let’s go of Niall’s shirt and sighs heavily. “I’ll try and talk to him. He’s just so sensitive about his power…”

"Thanks. And next time you grab my shirt in not going to be so nice." Niall brushes his dress shirt off stalking off to the common room.

——————

"Master! Come quickly! They’re hatching!" The figure says gleefully as he bows before the enthroned dark figure. "They’re beautiful, Master."

The figure steps forward smiling gleefully. “It’s almost time. Soon we’ll be able to retrieve the boys.”

"They’ll be expecting us now that the mercenary has given us up. What shall we do?" The tiny figure stands to his full height. "Shall I prepare them for battle, Master?"

"We must strike earlier than they expected. They know the group, but they don’t know who’s part of it." He grins maliciously.

The figure chuckles. “I’ll prepare them at once. They won’t stop till they devour everything in their path. Say the word, Master, and they’ll be set free on the land.”

"Why don’t we do it now? Meanwhile I’ll make sure the boys aren’t prepared." He stands up swiftly removing his hood.

Simon grins again walking off. He needs to make sure no one is ready for the attack.

\------------

The boys are all sitting in their common room. Paul had asked them to wait for training today and Louis couldn’t be happier about that. The past week, he’s been focusing on his power and- shocker- he still sucks. He just can’t seem to do anything right when it comes to his powers. “Any clue as to why we have to wait for him?”

"Not sure. Maybe he wants to talk." Niall shrugs an arm slung over Louis’ shoulders. Since their fight he’s been trying to get on Louis’ good side.

Zayn licks over his lips. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Liam is about to say something when an alarm starts blaring loud in the common room. ‘Emergency! All teams to headquarters immediately.’

Louis covers his ears and looks panicked like to Zayn. “Do you think…?”

Zayn stands up tugging his fiance along with him. “Let’s go see what they need.”

Harry agrees. “We should probably start running.”

They head to where all of building one is converging. They’re rounded into a large hall and Louis spots Niall’s father and Paul at the head of the room.

"Paul is up at the front. Let’s see if we can push our way up to him. Come on." He clutches tightly to Zayn’s hand and Niall’s wrist before pulling them down towards the front.

Harry is the first to break through the sea of people looking to their mentor and trainer. “What’s happening? What’s going on?”

"They attacked early. Simon is freaking out. You boys… This is it." He looks over the five of them. "You boys ready?"

Liam looks at the others. They aren’t ready- they barely know how to control their powers. “I guess we don’t have a choice but to be ready.”

Harry nods. “I mean I guess we’ll have to be. Let’s just get this over with.”

Niall ushers the boy to the available seats way in the back sitting down.

Paul watches them go before stepping up to podium and beginning the meeting. “Teams, a terrible threat emerged from the country of Wales. It’s threatening to break the borders and threaten the English countryside. Their current path leads them through the county of Cheshire first. We need a team to go and meet them and stop them.”

A hush falls over the students. Paul looks around for his boys. He doesn’t want them to volunteer. Prophecies or not, he doesn’t want them in danger.

Niall inhales deeply. He’s the unofficial leader considering he’s the highest ranked member of the group. He stands up clearing his throat loudly. “We’ll do it.”

Harry gets up as well nodding his head. “The rest of us, uh… Talked it over and we’ve come to the conclusion that we can, uh, do this?” He knows how unsure he sounds.

Liam stands to back them as well. “Yeah. We’ll kick their ass. You can count on us.”

Louis looks at his three standing mates. He wants to pull them back in their seats and tell everyone it’s a giant joke. He looks to Zayn wanting to know his reaction.

Zayn gets up as well having no choice in this situation. “I’m sure we can do this.”

Paul nods and motions the boys down to the front. “Come on, boys.”

Louis watches as the four of them start to make their way out of their row. His heart is hammering in his chest. He knows Niall is right, he’s nowhere near ready and he’s going to end up costing someone their life.

Liam looks back and sees Louis still sitting there and he squeezes Harry’s hand tightly before motion to Zayn.

Zayn walks back grabbing Louis. He tugs him forward until they’re all up front for everyone to see.

Once up to the front, Paul motions them into the back as he dismisses the rest of the teams. Once he can, he follows behind them and looks over the scene in front of him.

Liam is holding Harry close and pressing kisses to the boy’s hair, murmuring lightly into the boy’s hair. Louis is wringing his hands incessantly as he stays as close as he can to Zayn.

"Word of advice, don’t let on that you have strong feelings for each other. They’ll feed off that and attack that weakness."

Harry glares and snaps at their mentor. “How do you expect us to do that?”

Paul sighs. “I don’t know. Just be careful, okay? Come on. We need to get you suited and ready to go.”

Louis nods and laces his fingers with Zayn as he follows the man. “Are we sure we’re ready for this?”

Niall ignores Louis’ question confused. “Wait. We’re already in our outfits what do you mean by suited up?”

Paul grabs Liam’s wrist and pushes him inside a circular tube and shuts the door. He presses a giant red button next to the door and watches as Liam is zapped with electricity and his suit comes to the surface of his skin. “Small electrical shock. It gets your heart pumping and activates the suit and tracker.”

Liam steps out smiling. “That was awesome. Literally didn’t feel a thing. Best creation ever.”

Harry takes a small step back. That thing scares him even if Liam didn’t feel a thing like he claimed.

Louis shrinks back into Zayn’s arms and looks up at him before shuddering and stepping into the machine and squeezing his eyes shut.

Paul shuts the door behind him, pressing the button once he was sure the lock was clicked. He watches as the blue spandex-like material bubbles to the surface of his skin and covers the tanned flesh. “Take care of yourself out there, Louis.”

Niall glares at Paul. “Take care of yourself out there? That sounds extremely insincere at least act like you care.” He gets in next watching the green suit appear on the surface of his skin.

Paul gets the other two through and stares over at the blond. “I’m trying my damnedest not to feel like a mother who’s sending her baby off to war. So please, spare me the patronising attitude for once.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You never gave a fuck about us. No one else here does, not even my father, so why would you?”

Louis sighs. “Not today, Niall. I just want us all to be happy and together like a team and mentor should be.” He wrings his hands about boy not liking the unsettling fear in his stomach. “I’ve got a bad feeling about today.”

"We’ll be fine." Harry murmurs, settling a hand on Louis’ shoulder. If anything he’s saying it more to himself.

Zayn agrees nodding his head. “We can do this. We might not be prepared like at all, but I know we can do this.”

Paul looks at them one last time and smiles sadly. “Let’s get you ready to fly.” He waves them in the direction they’re meant to go, but grabs Niall’s arm at the last second. “I know you tried your hardest, but Simon said nothing has changed outcome wise.”

"We don’t fucking know that! I’m not letting Louis out of my sights and Harry knows so he wouldn’t sacrifice himself." Niall hisses to Paul.

"I’m just warning you. This might not turn out how you want it." Paul says with a sigh. "Let’s just get you to the flight deck and get you five out of here."

"It’ll be fine." Niall assures running off to catch up with the others.

Paul watches from afar as they’re given the in-ear com-links and strapped in. He knows they’ll be read the information on the way there and given time to have a quick plan of action, but his boys are going off to war.

He has to turn away at that thought.

——————

Niall looks from his seat in the helicopter moving the headphones over his ears. With all of the wind and sound from the blades the headphones would block out background noise so they could hear the instructions better.

Paul’s voice crackles through the headset. “Alright, boys. It’s a bit bigger than we originally thought. Recon updated the number. Seems to be at least a thousand heading towards England. They’ve already broke through and made it as far as Holmes Chapel. Seems like they’re setting camp there.”

Louis starts to wring his hands again. He told himself over and over that it would be fine. They’d all make it back safe and he and Zayn could get married in peace. Their rings would be there when they got back since had gone ahead and ordered them.

Harry sucks in a breath. This is really it. He could possibly not return and that possibility is enough for him to start shaking nervously his entire body trembling.

Zayn leans against Louis hoping to calm his nerves. He knows they’ll be fine he just knows it.

"You’ll be there in about forty five minutes. I would suggest rest or battle strategies. Up to you boys." Paul drifts off. "Good luck, 1D. I’ll see you when you get back."

Liam swallows the lump in his throat and grabs Harry’s hand tightly. “It’s going to be okay. If the thought crosses your mind, don’t do it. You hear me?”

Harry nods his head but maybe he can’t promise that, especially if Liam is in trouble. It’s not like he’s planning on killing himself, but he will if he needs to.

Louis reaches down and laces his fingers with Zayn’s. “Hey… In case one I ended up being injured number two, promise me you’ll move on and find someone who makes you happy.”

Zayn bites his lip, but slowly starts to nod. “I promise, but that’s not going to happen because I won’t let it.”

Louis smiles softly and brings a hand up to cup Zayn’s cheek and press their lips together lightly. “I love you. So much.”

"I love you. We’ll get through this and get married." Zayn presses feather light kisses to his jaw.

Louis nods and curls up as best he can against his fiancé’s side. His eyes slip over to Niall and he smiles shakily. “Don’t worry, blondie. My mission is to ensure that you get back to Josh safely.”

Niall clears his throat. “It’s not me that we need to worry about.” He looks over to where Harry is sitting staring out the window.

Louis follows his gaze and lets it draw into a tight lipped straight face. “I’m sure Liam has already got that covered.” He looked back to Niall with a small smile. “I’ll make sure we all make it out. You three are my brothers and family means everything to me.”

"I love you, Louis." Niall exhales deeply closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Niall." Louis whispers.

Liam, a good thirty minutes later, nudges Zayn’s shoulder as he seems the swarm of black up ahead. “We’re getting close.”

Zayn nods slowly. This is scarier than he thought. “Yeah we are. This is going to suck.”

Another fifteen minutes later and the pilot is yelling the landing procedure into the com-links. “…standard. Don’t jump until you’re only about a foot from the ground.”

Liam grabs Harry’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Everything is fine, they aren’t going to-

"Mayday! Mayday! Incoming weapon! Evasive maneuvers! Hope you’re all still buckled."

They weren’t. The door was open and the pilot took a sharp turn sending Liam flying out the open door.

Harry’s eyes go wide. “Fuck, I hope this works.” He’s never actually flown, but he doesn’t think about that when he jumps out grabbing Liam around the waist willing his flames to ignite.

The other three watch in relief as Harry catches the boy and flames encompass his hands.

Louis watches from the helicopter as the two land safely on the ground. “Well that could have been disastrous.”

A loud bang was heard and the choppy sound of the helicopter blade stopped and soon enough the machine was free falling from the sky.

"Fuck!" Zayn grabs Louis holding him protectively hoping he could manage to keep him mostly unharmed.

Louis shuts his eyes tightly and grabs Niall’s wrist wanting them all to be together in case this didn’t end well.

The machine plowed into the ground and traveled a good hundred yards or so before coming to a complete stop.

Harry looks to Liam his stomach twisting up. “Are they okay? Fuck, I hope they are.”

Liam grabs his hand are hurtles towards the wreckage. The pilot was dead, flown through the windshield and now lay scattered about in piles here and there. He pushes the heavy metal door back a bit until it jammed into place due to it being bent and not quite in working condition. “Zayn? Niall? Louis?”

"In here," Zayn groans rubbing at his temples. His body aches but he’s alive at least.

Liam nods and bites at his lip. “Is everyone okay or…?”

Louis stirs next and groans. He can hear Liam and he’s got a splitting headache, but he’ll be fine. He can feel Niall’s pulse beneath his fingers where he’s still gripping tightly to the blond. “We’re all here. A bit banged up and all, but I don’t think anything serious to worry about.”

Zayn crawls out tugging Louis out of the wreckage along with him. “Fuck what happened?”

Liam pointed to the blades atop the machine where one was missing. “I’m guessing it lost a blade and stalled. As long as you guys are all right.”

Louis turned back to the opening in the wreckage. “Niall? Come on. Can you get out or do need help?”

There’s no response though. It’s silent as they wait to hear something.

"Do you think he’s…" Zayn lets his voice trail off.

Louis shook his head furiously. “No… I… There was a pulse… Niall, come on.” He didn’t want to think that he wouldn’t be going home without Niall, without his best man. “Please, Niall,” he whispered helplessly.

"Hold on." Zayn reaches in grabbing Niall by the arms. Carefully he drags the boy out until he’s lying unconscious on the ground.

Louis blinks and looks down at the form. “He’s… He’s okay, right?”

Liam shrugs. None of them had any medical training- only the basics every human knew. He raises his hand and slapped Niall hard hoping to wake him up.

Niall groans rubbing at the side of his face. “What the fuck?” He blinks looking at the three people staring down at him.

Louis lunges forward and pulls him close. “Don’t do that ever again you prick. Get me to care and worry and you end up being fine. You fucker.”

Niall laughs in confusion. “I have no idea what in the hell you’re even talking about.”

Louis pulls back and looks at him. “The helicopter crashed and we were still in it. You were unconscious and I freaked. Don’t do that to me.”

"I promise I’ll never be in a helicopter that’s going to crash." Niall jokes sitting up.

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs Niall’s wrist to haul him to his feet. “Well… Let’s get started. You guys ready?” He tries to hide the tremor in his voice and the way his hands are shaking. He’s built it up in his head and he’s completely nervous.

Zayn agrees keeping his hands to himself remembering what Paul had said. “Let’s do this.”

Liam, who had finally mastered his power of tapping into K’ael’s rage fuelled abilities, ignited into flames and smiled back at us. “Let’s kick some ass and go home.”

Louis nods and the five boys head over the hill and are faced with an army of a thousand blood thirsty creatures.

"I guess it’s now or never." Harry holds a hand up sending a burst of flames out watching it burn three creatures all at once.

Soon the battle was in full swing. Liam and Harry fighting back to back to burn hundreds of the snarling- almost rabid- creatures. Louis was stuck fighting hand to hand since he didn’t trust himself with his powers yet.

Everything was going great; they seemed to be winning. But the tide always turns.

A gang of the monsters attack Louis all at once, clawing and gnashing their teeth at the boy. With one lucky shot, the boy with the blue eyes had fallen and was sprawled unconscious on the ground.

"Hey!" Niall shouts. He grabs as many demons on his way over to his friend. "Don’t fucking touch him." He stands over Louis challenging any of the creatures to step forward.

The creatures advance towards him- at least thirty against just him. They attack, dodging his hands as best they can. They scream as they’re affected by the poison, but one manages to break from behind and sink his teeth into Niall’s shoulder.

Niall screams out watching blood spray out of his shoulder. He turns around grabbing the thing by the throat wasting no time in snapping it to the side.

Sensing a weakness, the creatures moved. One grabbed the wrist of the injured arm and pulls it tight behind the blond. Another grabs his other wrist and bites at the suit and flesh there.

Liam looks over and all of the rage leaves him and he’s left defenceless. “Niall!” Before he can even move to help, he’s hit from behind and knocked out.

Harry backs up against Zayn. “Fuck this isn’t looking good for us. What do we do?”

Zayn sighs. “I think we need to just give it up for now. We have two unconscious teammates and a badly injured third.”

"Give up? What if they try to kill us? Niall’s already bleeding!" Harry is crying by this point. He might really die.

"I’d rather take a chance of us not getting injured than stay here fighting until one of us gets hurt." Zayn whispers. He shifts out of his stance and holds his hands up.

One of the creatures pushes his way towards Zayn and looks over the group entirely. “Take them back to what’s left of the village. Master will know what to do.”

Harry steps away from Zayn. This isn’t what he wants at all. He spits at the demon glaring. “Fuck you and your master.”

The creature just stares at him for a moment like he’s considering what to do with Harry. He smiles widely though and exposes rows of yellowing, decaying teeth. “I’m sure the Master will love torturing you all to your breaking point.”

With that, he grabs one of the dead creatures’ armour and smacks it against the side of Harry’s head.

Zayn winces as he watches Harry collapse. He can only hope they make it out of this alive.

——————

The doors to the throne room swing open forcing the five young boys down onto the ground until they were kneeling, their hands bound behind their backs.

"Well it’s nice to see you all," the figure murmurs leaning forward in his throne.

Louis growls. He doesn’t know who this guy thinks he is, but he’s got a few choice words for him. “Go to hell. Actually, I can arrange for that to happen. Liam, do you mind if I borrow K’ael for a moment?”

One of the creatures kicks at his back and sends Louis tumbling forward, flat on his face. “No one speaks to the Master that way.”

Niall growls himself, but groans. There’s a deep bite at the corner of his mouth making him hiss every time his mouth stretched.

Harry shakes his head. “Who are you? What the hell is going on?”

Liam looks down the row at his teammates. They’re all- minus Louis- balanced on their knees in submissive positions and it doesn’t seem right at all. “You might as well kill us. We’d never help you or join you in any way.”

"I don’t want you to join me. I want to destroy you." He chuckles looking at Harry knowing how to piss off Liam.

"You bring the curly haired boy up here." He points to a monster standing near the boys.

One of the creatures hauls Harry to his feet. Half dragging, half leading him up the small pedestal to the floor before the throne. He drops the boy there and scurries back into his place.

Liam tenses. He can’t show how much he cares. He can’t do it. Paul said to hide it, but…

Harry stares up hardening his gaze. “Fuck you, you asshole.”

The man grins running a finger down to caress the side of Harry’s cheek. “You’re a very good looking boy. What else can you do with that mouth other than back talk?”

"Don’t fucking touch him!" Liam yells. He looks surprised by himself, but he soon glares over at the man. "You’re fucking disgusting."

Louis turns so he’s looking up at Zayn. He can’t watch what’s happening between Harry and Liam and this man. He tries his hardest to catch Zayn’s eye.

The man smiles grabbing Harry’s chin. He turns to one of his servants. “Why don’t you come give this boy a kiss?”

Zayn looks to Louis blowing his lover a kiss. This can’t seriously be happening.

A servant timidly climbs up to where he can reach Harry and kisses him softly and gently. A light blush is covering the servant’s features as he looks up to his Master for approval.

Liam growls and tries to climb to his feet. A guard is there though, pushing him down much like he had done to Louis.

Harry tries jerking back shaking his head furiously. This couldn’t be happening right now and in front of Liam.

He grins maliciously. “Come on, Luke. I know you can do better than that.”

Luke nods and roughly grabs Harry’s face and plant a dirty, heavy kiss on the boy’s lips. He forces his tongue into the prisoner’s mouth before pulling back and looking up once more for approval.

Louis lets his eyes slip shut, hoping to block out all of the abuse his friends are going through. He focuses his mind on happier times with him and Zayn.

Zayn tries to calm Louis down letting him know it’ll all be okay. It’s going to be fine.

The man nods grinning. “See that’s much better. Didn’t you enjoy it, Liam?”

Liam says nothing. If he truly says something, it’ll be worse. He can’t stand the thought of another even touching his perfect angel.

Surprisingly, it’s Louis who speaks next. “How the fuck do you know our names? We aren’t wearing fucking name tags.”

"Luke, do whatever you like to the boy for all I care." The man sighs turning to look at the young lad, fingers gripping his robe finally removing the hood from his head.

Louis’ eyes widened he couldn’t believe this. “You fucking bastard! We trusted you! Paul trusted you! I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you!”

Liam stares up at him in disbelief. But, Simon couldn’t be doing this. He was telling the school where threats were located. Why would he…?

Simon laughs. “That’s the point! I get you all to trust me to get closer. If I hadn’t been working there my plan wouldn’t work nearly as well!”

Niall shakes his head. “Fuck you, you fucking cunt! You better kill me because I’ll come after you, you piece of shit!”

Louis struggles to get himself back off the floor, but really only manages to flop around like a fish before resting on his back and panting up at the ceiling. “I swear to god. I’ll fucking kill you. You better hope that Niall gets to you before I do. Fucking castrate you in your sleep.”

The guard slams his foot down on Louis’ face in hopes to shut him up. “Shall I take them to their cells, Master?”

Luke looks up at Simon and pouts. “Except Harry? I wish to take him to my chambers.”

Simon smiles. “You can take Harry to the chambers. I’ll even allow you to have the most comfortable bed.” He waves to the other four. “We’ll deal with you all later.”

The guards haul the four boys to their feet. Liam is struggling, fighting, to get free and rescue his boyfriend. “Harry! Don’t touch him! You can’t have him!”

Louis is groaning through the pain in his face. “Liam, it’ll be okay. Harry can take care of himself. It’ll be fine.”

Zayn nods weakly, but he isn’t as convinced. “It’ll be fine, Liam. He’ll be alright.”

Harry’s struggling against the rope, glaring at the boy. “Don’t fucking touch me! I swear to fuck!”

As the four are lead from the room, another guard brings a chain attaches it to Harry’s ties. He hands it to Luke before turning and leaving once more.

Luke smiles brightly and yanks the metal harshly wanting the boy to fall from the pedestal into the harsh reality that now he was the slave. “Come. You’re perfect for relieving my tension. I can’t tell you how oppressive it is here and now I finally get to be the master.”

Harry throws his body away landing on his back. It’s enough to rip the chain out of the young boy’s hands at least. “Leave me alone! Let me go back to my cell!”

Luke sees red as he grabs the chain tightly and begins to physically assault the boy. “Worthless piece of shit! I’m the master now, do you hear me? You do as I say or your punishment will be worse!”

After a brutal beating a few good shots to the boy’s face, Luke hauls him to his feet and drags him from the throne room. He leads him down a plethora of corridors until he’s finally standing in front of the servants’ chambers. “Come now. I think my fellow slaves might like a taste of you as well.”

Harry groans, but has no choice but to follow. His entire body and face aches, bruises probably forming already.

Luke could feel the eyes and questioning stares. Without much thinking, he links Harry’s chain onto the wall where all new slaves are hung to be used for the others’ enjoyment. “He’s yours for a few hours. Remember, ladies first.”

"Get me down! None of you better come near me!" Harry lights himself on fire, waiting for someone to approach.

Luke sighs and turns on the water system. The place where Harry is chained is basically a giant shower where the slaves are forced to wash.

Once the flames are gone, Luke steps forward and presses the electrifying instrument Simon had given him to Harry’s chest and pressed the button. He watches in satisfaction as the suit seems to fade away into nothing. “Have at him, ladies.”

Harry tries desperately to cross his legs but he can’t. He’s never felt so humiliated in his life and he’s begging somehow Liam would come and save him.

Every eye in the place turns to a female in the corner. She turns and her eyes light up in happiness. “Finally, someone worthy of my time.”

She stalks forward, dropping the pure white gown the maids were forced to wear as she walks. She’s the oldest in the room of the females and she’s sort of like their unspoken leader. If she wants him, then all the women will have a go with him.

"Caroline, we don’t have all day." Luke says a bit testily.

She smiles wide- almost predatory like as she kneels before the new toy and leans under the spray of water. “He won’t take long.”

——————

Harry’s head is hung low; his entire body covered in bruises some blue and some black. He feels absolutely disgusting, used. He’s long stopped struggling knowing there isn’t any point.

Luke smiles as he sees that two hours have passed and every one of his fellow slaves has been sated. “You’re all to leave us alone now. He’s mine.” He unchains the curly haired boy and kicks him roughly. “Get up you worthless excuse of a person.”

Harry is slow to do it his entire body on fire. This is the worst pain he’s ever experienced.

Luke growls and yanks the chain harshly, pulling the boy backwards and away. He takes in the sight of the boy and smiles.

He’s completely filthy. There’s blood, sweat, and cum covering his body and if Luke cared at all for the boy, he’d be worried about the boy’s entrance that had been pounded into relentlessly- most times with two cocks inside him.

Harry wants to die right now, but not like this. He’s not going to allow himself to die like- this letting someone abuse him. “Fuck you.” He spits in the boy’s face satisfied when he watches the saliva drip down near his eye.

Luke rages and wraps a hand tightly around the boy’s throat. “How dare you!” He pushes in against the concrete walls and glares down at him. “I was going to take it easy on you, but maybe I’ll just fuck you against this wall and be sure to let the hard concrete tear your back open.” He growls, grip around his throat tightening every now and then.

Harry tries hitting the boy, but he’s in so much pain. “Liam.” His voice is small choking on the name. He just wants Liam.

Luke lets go and continues to drag him down the corridor. “Don’t worry. We’re almost there.” He does stop a few yards down and pushes open the door to the chambers and quickly chains Harry to the wall again. “Tell me, slave, who is your master?”

"Liam," Harry whispers wrapping his arms around himself like a protective shell hoping to ward off anyone else from hurting him any further.

Fury flashes through Luke’s eyes. “I am your master.” He pushes him down unto the bed sand begins to undress. Once completely naked, he stares down at Harry’s body and strokes himself to full hardness. “I should have had my way with you first. You’ll be so stretched open and loose like the whore you are.”

Harry curls in on himself the stretch burning his thighs and bum. He groans at the scratch of the sheets.

Luke watches as the hero writhes on the bed in pain. It’s such a powerful thing to watch- a protector of good broken by such evil and knowing you caused it. He laughs before crawling onto the bed between the boy’s spread knees and leans into kiss him harshly. “I’ll ask you one more time. Who is your master?” Luke’s voice growls out. There’s only one acceptable answer and he’ll punish the boy for the wrong one.

"You…" Harry slumps in defeat accepting whatever would happen to him.

Luke smiles darkly down at the figure. “Good boy.”

With another kiss to his lips, he pushes into the tired and spent body below him. He moans at the feeling of how open the boy is and the presence of his fellow slaves inside him.

Harry can’t really feel him anymore. It hurts so badly when he’s moving though, bumping against his abused walls.

Luke really doesn’t care much for the apathetic attitude the curly haired male is giving him. He grabs a fist full of those curls and tugs the boy’s head up to look at him. “Tell me how much you enjoy this, scum.”

"I… I enjoy it." Harry replies, his thighs quivering. This is the worst punishment that’s ever been inflicted on him and he wonders why he was chosen to go through it.

Luke smiles lightly. “It’s because you’re such filth. I’m sure that entire team used you as their play thing. You would have liked that wouldn’t you?” He’s impressed that the boy has honestly held out this long. “Maybe I should bring them in here, one by one and make you watch as I fuck them. Is that what you want? I’d start with that sassy little bitch. The one in the blue. What’s his name?”

"Stay the fuck away from my team!" Harry suddenly growls angry, his cheeks flushing a furious red.

"Oh. I seemed to hit a soft spot. I’d start with the one in blue- Louis was it? I’d move on to the blond- he’s exceptionally fit. Then maybe the one in orange. He looks like he could hold me down and kill me, but that would be a wonderful way to die." Luke smirks as he leans down as licks at Harry’s neck. "Wouldn’t that be lovely?"

"You’re repulsive! You’re only doing this because you’re treated like a slave by Simon! Why do you even listen to him?" Harry knows anger isn’t getting him anywhere, but hopefully reason would.

"Because he created us." Luke answered simply as he continued to fuck himself inside the boy. He’s getting close and Harry’s angry shouts are driving him closer to the edge. "How tight would the boy in orange be? Bet he’s never even been touched."

"Don’t you even dare talk about Liam like that! You don’t deserve someone like that!" Harry’s back to being angry his teeth gritted together. He’s so pissed and disgusted at the same time.

Luke grins. “And you do? Tell me, how many men have touched you today? How many women have taken you inside them today?” He laughs loudly as he comes inside the boy. “What could ever make you think you’re worthy of him?”

Harry visibly deflates. He can’t help the choked sobs and river of tears. Liam will never love him now.

Luke pulls out of him. Instead of giving him a chance to clean himself up, he pulls out the electrifying device once more and shocks the boy. The uniform bubbles back up to his skin and locks the dirty secrets inside. “Time to take you back with the others.”

Harry doesn’t say anything he just continues bawling. He lets Luke lead him to the cells tears never stopping.

Luke releases the chain around his wrists and pushes him harshly into the dark and dirty cell. “Enjoy your life, Harry. Well, what’s left of it anyway.”

Harry curls up near the corner burying his face into his knees.

Liam crawls over in his cell to try and reach Harry through the bars. “Haz? Babe, it’s okay. I’m here.” He looks up to Zayn, asking pathetically for the darker male to calm the hysterical boy. “Babe, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

Harry can’t help it though. He can’t breathe by this point. Liam wouldn’t want him anymore.

Zayn focuses on Harry’s energy trying to turn it down. “What happened, Harry? Are you okay?”

Louis glares over at the door and gets up to stand at his cell door and start screaming. “Come back here! You fucking coward! I dare you to fuck with me like that. See what happens!”

Liam is trying to calm Harry down and figure out what’s wrong. “Babe, please. Just tell me.”

Harry only cries harder. “You’re going to hate me! Please don’t make me tell you.”

Luke enters again glaring at the five. He looks to Louis. “I don’t think you want that. Harry, why don’t you tell them what happened to you? I’m sure they’ll be so eager to take your place.”

Harry doesn’t answer. He looks away from the boy hoping he’d keep quiet. He doesn’t want them to know.

Niall glares. “Get your ass in here! I want you to try whatever the fuck you did to him on me asshole!”

Luke grins maliciously. “Oh, so you both want to know what I did to him? Harry, should I show them what I did to you? Maybe they’ll enjoy it more than you did.”

Harry whimpers trying to crawl into the farthest corner wishing he could just disappear into the wall.

"Tell them, Harry. Or sassy over there will find out first hand." Luke growls. He wants the boy to break; he needs the power over him.

Harry sobs holding his body. “Just show them. Just take my suit off, but I can’t tell them.”

"That’s not what I want." Luke growls and grabs the keys heading to Louis’ cell. He unlocks the door and grabs the feathery hair and pulls harshly. "Come on, sassy. Time to put you to work."

"No! No, I’ll tell them, just please." Harry sobs wrapping his arms around his knees. "I didn’t want to. He took me to the other servants and he chained me to a wall. He… The girls went first then the guys and… And I didn’t… They made me. They made me do it."

Louis watches as his friend breaks apart. “You sick bastard.” He struggles in Luke’s grasp trying to free his hands free so he can break the male in front of him.

Liam looks down at Harry and can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Harry, babe, it’s okay. We’ll get through this. We’ll get out of here and get you medical attention and anything else you need.”

"There were so many!" Harry sobs loudly, "there were six women, but, oh God, there were twelve guys and they went two at a time."

Niall starts rattling the bars. “I want you to try that shit on me asshole I’ll fucking kill you!”

Louis looks over at Harry and his heart breaks. He can only imagine what’s running through his mind right now. He’d never be able to look Zayn in the eye again if that happened to him.

Liam doesn’t know what to do. He wants to comfort Harry, but he’s afraid to touch him. What if the boy doesn’t want to be touched or just the feeling of being crowded?

Luke smiles menacingly back at Louis. “Well, since you volunteered we should really get going. The men with have such a good time with you. Pretty, full lips and an ass like no other? You might even get a girl or two interested.”

Niall is even more pissed off. He gets to his feet arms going through the bars thrashing them violently. “You fucking asshole! Don’t fucking do it! I’d rather me than him!”

Luke gives the blond a once over. “Maybe after. I know that sassy here will attract and maybe he’ll learn manners while he’s being forced to his knees.” He grabs tightly at Louis’ bicep, starting out of the room. He’s already picturing it and how he’ll make each of them go one at a time before opening it up for doubles.

Simon comes through the door just then glaring harshly at Luke. “What the hell are you doing? I said only Harry!”

Luke drops Louis immediately and shrinks back. “Sorry, Master. I just… I was just…” He doesn’t have a good excuse. “He was provoking me! He wanted to know what I had done to Harry. I told him I would show him first hand if he didn’t shut up. I’m so sorry, Master.”

Simon slaps the boy harshly glowering down at him. “If you don’t listen the next time you’ll spend a week in the Room.” He grabs Louis tossing him back into his cell.

Luke nods, clutching his cheek and running from the room.

Louis looks up at Simon in disgust. “I think I’d prefer that fuck up to you.”

"Not now, Louis, we don’t have time for this. How are you feeling, Harry? Hope they didn’t hurt you too much." Simon frowns pretending to show concern.

Liam growls. “How could you let them do that? You knew what was going to happen and you still let it happen!”

"I didn’t know. I said Luke could do it, not everyone in the castle." He snorts rolling his eyes.

"What do you want? I’m not going to stand around and listen to you forever. Tell us what you want and get the fuck out." Louis snaps. He’s not liking the caged in feeling.

"If you all just sleep we can discuss this tomorrow." He grins, turning around leaving the dungeon in silence.

Louis kicks at the cell bars. “How do you expect me to sleep without a pillow or blanket? Inconsiderate bastard!”

Zayn leans against the wall sighing. “Boo, I love you, I love you a lot. I’ll get you out of here.”

Louis looks through the bars and smiles at his fiancé. “I’m older. Shouldn’t I be making those promises to you?” He scoots as close as he can and reaches through the bars and grabs at Zayn’s hand. “I love you too. Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here and have that perfect wedding we’ve been talking about.”

"And the perfect rings. We’ll get through this, yeah?" Zayn kisses Louis’ fingertips feeling somewhat content for the moment.

"They’ll be waiting when we get back. I kind of got really antsy and ordered them." Louis lays his head against the bars. "I guess this is as close as we’re going to get tonight."

"We’ll be fine, I know we will. I love you babe and I can’t wait to wear my ring." He kisses Louis’ knuckles next grinning at him as he does it.

Liam groans. “You guys are so… Wait. Rings? What are you talking about?” He looks up confused.

Zayn looks to Louis then to Liam. “We’re engaged. We wanted to tell you guys at a better time, but it doesn’t look like it’s going to happen any time soon.”

Liam smiles softly. “Congratulations.”

Louis beams. “Thank you.” He links his fingers with Zayn’s. “Let’s just get some sleep so we can figure out how to get home.”

"I guess that makes sense." Zayn lies flat on his stomach keeping Louis’ hand in his.

——————

A few hours later Simon enters the room hearing light snores and seeing unconscious bodies. He grins maliciously drifting to each cell with a small vile. One by one he fed each of them a drop of the crystal blue liquid stepping away. “Dream now, dream.”

He exits the room once more blowing out the candles on his way out.

\------------

"Zayn! Zayn!" A small girl giggles as she runs down the stairs. "Come play dress up with me!" The giggles become louder as she turns the corner and see’s Zayn standing there. "What are you wearing, silly?"

Zayn frowns. “Safaa what are you doing here? Go home I’m at school.” When he looks up though he’s in front of his house, not the school.

She giggles again and throws herself into his arms in a giant hug. “What are you wearing? It looks like something Batman would wear.” She fingers the black spandex-like material and giggles as she lets it go and it snaps back against his skin.

Zayn hugs her back. “I’m kind of a superhero actually. Isn’t that cool? I have a team and everything.”

She nods. “Will you come play with me? Louis’ no good at tea parties. He just sits there and stares.” She pouts and even pulls out the puppy dog eyes to get her brother to do her will

"Louis? He’s here?" He lets his younger sister lead him out towards where the supposed party was taking place.

"Surprise!" As soon as Safaa leads him through the door to the back yard, his family and all of his friends are there.

Liam approaches him and hugs him tightly. “We’re so happy for you. This is a huge step, mate. Marriage? God, it’s too soon. Just think, you can adopt soon.”

"Wait what? Marriage?" He’s beyond confused. He’s not getting married for another six years at least.

Liam laughs and punches his arm lightly. “Well, I mean you’ll have to wait for Louis to wake up. He’s been sleeping for such a long time. I think it’s been about two months now.”

"Two months? What I… What’s going on?" Zayn has no idea what’s happening anymore.

Before Liam can say anything more, Trisha envelops him in a huge hug. “My baby boy is all grown up. Louis will be so happy to see you. Should I take you to him or do you want to just let him wake up in his own?”

"Wait. Liam, how did we get out of those cells?" Zayn distinctly remembers still being trapped.

Niall laughs loudly. “Cells? Zayn what are you talking about?”

"You feeling okay, mate? Maybe we should go wake up Louis after all." Liam says laughing and hanging all over Zayn’s mum.

Trisha laughs. “That’s Zayn’s job, not ours. Besides Louis’ been sleep for two months. Who knows if he’ll wake up.”

"None of this is making any sense. I don’t understand shit." Zayn sits down on the porch steps cradling his head.

"What don’t you understand?" Safaa asks as she sits down next to him. "Mummy says that you’re getting married and that you’re happy because you love Louis, but you don’t look happy at all."

"This can’t be real. This isn’t happening." Zayn finally gets up stopping for a moment. "Wait. I just- why didn’t I ask sooner? What’s wrong with Louis why hasn’t he woken up?"

Safaa shrugs and looks down at the flowers in their backyard. “Mummy said he’s waiting for you and only you can wake him up. Honestly, I just think he’s really tired.”

Zayn nods moving inside the house. Slowly he moves up the staircase into his room. There’s a lump under the blanket on his bed. “Louis?”

No answer. Zayn frowns pulling the comforter back.

Louis is lying there. He doesn’t respond- doesn’t move.

Safaa enters behind her brother. “Is he up yet? He promised to play dress up with me.”

Zayn starts to shake Louis hoping to wake him.

Louis is still unresponsive.

Safaa sighs. “Maybe he’s like Sleeping Beauty. Kiss him and he’ll wake up.”

Zayn leans over and plants his lips to Louis’ and he isn’t sure what’s going on anymore.

Louis still doesn’t wake. He just continues to lie there, pale and cold.

"Louis, come on!" Zayn stands up the temperature dropping dramatically and there’s a shift not only in the air but the sun dissipates until it’s evening in the space of seconds.

"Z-Zayn? Why isn’t he waking up? Why isn’t Louis waking up?" Safaa asks, tears in her eyes. "Where were you when he needed you- when we needed you?"

Zayn turns to his little sister, eyes wide. “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything!”

"That’s the problem! You didn’t do anything! He waited for you- two months! You never showed up! He died waiting for you! We all did!" Safaa screams and distant footsteps can be heard running up the stairs.

"Safaa? Safaa!" The bedroom door flies open and Liam is standing there with Trisha in tow.

Zayn looks up at his mom frantically. “Mum, Safaa is blaming me for something I didn’t do! What happened to Louis?”

Trisha looks sadly at her son. “We couldn’t calm him down. He was in hysterics. He thrashed around and ended hitting his head. We couldn’t wake him up so we figured we’d wait for you.”

"I’m here! What do… What do I do? Why didn’t you take him to a hospital?" Zayn’s furious and annoyed and overwhelmed altogether.

"Because all he wanted was you and you weren’t there!" Liam shouts. "All he wanted was you and you weren’t there!"

Zayn looks to his teammate in surprise. “What? Now you’re agreeing with Safaa! I didn’t know he wasn’t okay!”

Trisha’s features darken. “And whose fault it that? You were gone for two months! Where the fuck were you?”

"I wasn’t gone though! We were stuck in cells!" Zayn shakes his head in confusion.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Harry groans and when did him and Niall show up?

"You did this! This is your fault!" Liam shouts and advances towards him.

Safaa glares and looks up at her brother. “I hate you! You weren’t here!”

Zayn begins backing up as they approach. “I didn’t fucking do anything! Leave me alone!”

"Liar!"

"Murderer!"

"He deserved better!"

They’re all hurling insults at him and advancing on him in hopes to make him pay.

"We needed you!"

"He needed you!"

"You killed him!"

Zayn covers his ears with his hands shaking his head profusely. “No stop! I didn’t do anything!”

Safaa, the small girl that she is, gathers all her strength and pushing rather uselessly again her brother’s legs. “Why didn’t you save him? Niall tried. Paul tried. You sat there and did nothing.”

"Leave me alone!" Zayn pushes through everyone stumbling towards the doorway.

The door slams shut just before he reaches the entryway. A slamming across the room sounds as all the windows slam and lock as well. There’s only one door left.

Zayn goes for the closet locking himself in before it can slam shut.

The five of his accusers bang and kick on the flimsy barrier trying to reach him. They’re still shouting and trying to get him to face up his actions.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Get away!" He’s shouting so loud he doesn’t know anymore.

"Zayn? What’s the one thing I taught you? Come on, I know you can do this." Paul’s voice echoes through the dark closet.

Zayn is trembling- quaking- but he starts to repeat a mantra in head, starts to remind himself that he needs to calm down meditating like he’d been taught.

The pounding on the door lessens and Liam is talking too low for his voice to carry through the wood and plaster. Harry’s voice joins Liam’s soon enough.

Zayn repeats his mantra. The mantra that made him feel safe- multiplying large numbers in his head.

The doorknob starts to glow slightly as the two fire users try to melt the metal to get inside the dark room.

Zayn starts using a new phrase, “I love Louis,” reassuring himself.

The molten metal drips to the floor and starts to cool and meld into the carpet. Liam can clearly see Zayn sitting on the floor of the closet with the small hole they’ve managed to make in the doorknob before growing tired of waiting. His arms ignite and he starts to burn the door to the closet itself, tearing away the burning pieces and tossing them across the room where they catch bit and pieces of the room on fire.

Niall comes forward reaching his hands out to grab Zayn ready to end everything.

Zayn doesn’t pay attention though, his eyes are closed and he’s keeping himself calm and everything around him starts to disappear.

The smoky and dark room is replaced with a musty and dark cell. The air is no longer burning hot, but actually a bit chilly. And there is Louis, lying on the floor of his cell sleeping peacefully.

Zayn looks around touching the bars and the wall. It had been a dream.

A guard huffs and looks over to him. “You survived your first name? You’re already exceeding expectations.”

"What?" He doesn’t understand what’s happening, but whatever it is he’s glad the nightmare’s over.

"Just hope your friends can tell fiction from reality." The guard chuckles and stretches a bit before turning and trudging back out the door.

Zayn leans back against the wall. What had that man meant?

\------------

Liam’s chest feels like it’s on fire. He can hardly breathe and he’s not sure why. His eyes flash open and there are what look like claw marks from beneath his skin. He starts to panic as the pain intensifies and a clawed hand manages to break through his flesh. “Holy… Oh my god…”

K’ael uses both hands to rip his way out of Liam slowly crawling out and shoving the body away like a snake that’s shed its skin. “Hello, Liam.”

Liam stares up at the demon not fully comprehending the situation. He’s never seen K’ael. He looks over the demonic form before realising his chest is gaping open. “Oh, god… I’m gonna die.”

"You’re fine." K’ael grins running one smooth claw down his chest and it’s like the skin is sewing itself together with the movement of his finger.

"How did you… I thought you were trapped inside me. How did you get out?" Liam asks, his voice cracking and shaking uncontrollably.

"I managed to find a way, Liam, but don’t worry I have everything under control. The human race, your team, and that bitch of yours." K’ael smirks stepping back.

"What… What do you mean? You’re not going to hurt them are you? You can’t! My team will stop you- I’ll stop you!" Liam screams as he sits up, body protesting as his chest is still a bit tender.

"How? You have no powers now." K’ael cackles drifting off around the corner of a building that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Liam, struggling to catch his breath, heads after the demon. He rounds the corner and is suddenly in a hellish world.

Humans are shackled together and being trudged through the streets and whipped as demonic creatures line the pathways throwing anything at them. There, sitting on a throne made of human bodies is K’ael.

He needs to find his team and figure out how to change and stop this.

K’ael holds a hand up to stop Liam. “Hold it. You almost spoiled the fun. Guards, get me Harry.”

Two demons quickly scamper off and return with a beaten and bloody version of the curly haired male. “That’s… That’s not my Harry.”

Liam looks on in horror as the boy kneels before the enthroned demon and bows in submission. “Yes, master?”

"Harry, why don’t you come up here? Now, tell me, do you love Liam?" He smiles down at the other boy at the foot of the throne.

Harry trembles at the name. “Of course I do, master. I… Love him with all my heart. He’s gone though. Why are you asking me about him?” The boy asks slightly confused.

Liam’s brow furrows. “Gone? I’m right here. Harry, come here. We need to get the others and come up with a plan to save the world from this guy.”

"Come up here, Harry." He orders the boy to come stand in front of him.

Harry gets to his feet as quickly as he can and walks the few steps to the raised platform on which the throne sits. “Y-yes, master? Have I done something wrong?”

K’ael grabs Harry by the shoulders, roughly forcing his tongue down the young boy’s throat.

Harry squeaks in shock before trying his best to wiggle away from the demon. He manages to pull back enough to separate their lips and gasp for air. “Master, please. Not today. Today is… It’s the anniversary of his death. Please, master.”

"Get back here, you little shit." He seizes Harry by the throat forcing their lips back together.

Harry freezes in the male’s arms and starts to cry. He doesn’t want this. He can’t refuse him though. K’ael knows that Harry will beg him to stop and try to run, but there’s nowhere for Harry to go that K’ael won’t find him.

K’ael grabs the suit, ripping it away from Harry’s body. He starts to drag his claws down his sides roughly spinning him around.

"Stop! K’ael, don’t do this! He doesn’t want this!" Liam is pleading, almost shouting at the demon to listen to him.

Harry whimpers as the ever familiar sensation of K’ael’s claws ghosting over his sides. “Please, master. I beg you not to do this. Please!”

The demon rolls his eyes forcing the boy back down into him, stretching his walls.

Harry gasps and shuts his eyes tightly as the tears quickly come and slip down his face. “Master! Please, no!” Every inch of Harry’s body is burning and his fingers are curled into K’ael biceps at a white knuckled death grip.

"You’re hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Liam is grasping at his hair, unsure of what to do. He figures from Harry’s words that he’s dead and he knows that without K’ael’s powers he’s useless.

"You’re so warm; your little body is so nice and sweet." K’ael grins sinking his teeth into Harry’s shoulder thrusting up roughly.

Harry cries out and sobs loudly. “Please. Not today- any day but today.”

"Shut up, Harry, or I’ll make it worse." K’ael laughs against his heated skin licking at the beads of sweat starting to accumulate.

Harry keeps his mouth shut, wondering how this could get any worse. “Master…”

Liam has tears coursing down his face. He can’t watch this. His beautiful boy is getting raped- again- and he’s helpless to stop it- again.

"Such a pretty face and a sweet little body." He trails his claws down his spine finally shooting his come deep inside.

Harry- who’s not even aroused- figures he’s served his purpose for the day. He slowly starts to climb off his master’s lap and collapses as soon as he’s on his own legs.

The demon seizes Harry by the neck hauling him up onto the soles of his feet. “You have a pretty neck too; did you know that?”

Harry looks at the demon in terror. “Thank you… Master.” He’s unsure of what to do or say. His master has never stopped him from leaving like this before.

K’ael stares at Liam smirking entirely too wide for it too properly fit his face. He digs his claws into the tender flesh ripping it out. Blood sprays out like a fountain coating his chest with crimson red splatters.

Harry’s body hits the ground and Liam screams. He runs to his dead boyfriend and turns him over to look at the terrified gaze plastered on his face. “Why? What did he do? Answer me!” Liam shouts as he turns towards K’ael. “All he did was serve you and this is what you do to him?”

K’ael only grins shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t need a reason.”

Liam holds Harry’s body close and just lets the boy lean against him. “Where’s the others? Where’s Zayn, Louis, and Niall?”

"Don’t worry you’re pretty little head. I’ll take very good care of them." K’ael beckons for the others to be brought to him.

Louis, Niall, and Zatn and brought before him, shackled together.

Liam’s heart breaks at the look of defeat and broken spirits. “What have you done to them?”

"I’ve enslaved them… All of them." He looks out at the broken world grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What do wish from us, master?" Zayn asks in a calm and steady manner.

Louis’ gaze darts around terrified and his frame shakes lightly.

Niall licks over his lips hands wrapped tightly around the chain bonding his shackles together.

"I want you here. Your pretty faces deserve to be on display."

Louis looks up in disbelief. It’s never that simple with K’ael. There’s always an ulterior motive. “Master? That’s… All you want from us?”

"Don’t question me, Louis." K’ael snaps kicking at Harry’s limp arm.

The brunet’s eyes widen and he furiously shakes his head. “I’m sorry, master. I’ll never question you again.”

Zayn looks over at Louis and smiles softly. He turns back to K’ael quickly though spotting the body. “Harry…”

"He wouldn’t listen. You know what happens to defiant servants." He chuckles darkly.

Niall cowers by the other two closing his eyes.

Zayn furrows his brow. “But he was the most subservient out of all if us. Why would he not listen?”

Louis’ eyes widen and he holds tightly to Zayn’s wrist. “Love… Stop. I don’t want you to be next.”

K’ael points a finger at Zayn. “Get over here now.”

Louis heart drops. “No! K’ael, please! I need him! Please, no!”

Zayn turns and places a kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

"Why don’t you both come up here?" He snarls pointing in front of his body.

Niall swallows thickly. He would be all alone if something happened.

Zayn laces his fingers with Louis and looks over to Niall. “I’m sorry.”

The two head up so they’re standing in front of K’ael before Louis breaks down in tears.

K’ael hushes Louis finger combing his long thick fringe. With a quick twirl he snaps his neck moving his claws to slash Zayn’s neck wide open. He watches the blood pour out smiling.

Liam stares in horror as his two friends drop, lifeless, to the ground next to Harry. There’s so much blood.

He looks over to Niall begging him silently not to do anything stupid. “Just do as he says…”

Niall stares K’ael down not moving and barely breathing. He doesn’t know what to do afraid he’s somehow disobey without meaning to.

Liam looks over at his other half. “Are you happy now? You’ve killed just about everyone I love and control the ones that are left.” He starts to feel the tears course down his face. “You’re a monster.”

K’ael stands up descending the staircase with heavy foot falls. His hand reaches out twisting until Niall’s neck snaps sharply to the side. He grins at Liam, murder on his hands. “That’s for insulting me.”

Liam is enraged. “He didn’t do anything! You just…” He trails off unable to really think of anything. He feels like he’s burning up though and he looks to find that his entire hand is encompassed in flames.

K’ael tilts his head to the side smiling. “What were you just saying?”

Liam stares down at his arm in shock. “But you’re not… How am I… This can’t be possible.”

"And why can’t it be?" K’ael growls his eyes narrowing to slits.

"How can I still have powers if you’re not a part of me?" Liam says as he looks down at his arms. "Unless… You are still inside me."

K’ael grits his teeth looking annoyed. “Shut up, Liam.”

"This isn’t real. You’re not real and they aren’t dead." Liam says with more confidence.

K’ael growls barring his teeth. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t know!”

Liam lets the fire consume his body. “I know enough. You aren’t real! Go away and let me go!”

K’ael storms forward pressing a claw until it’s dimpling Liam’s chest. “I’ll bring that little boyfriend of yours back just to fuck him again!”

Liam takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “You are powerless. This isn’t real. You’re still inside me this is just a dream. So, leave now and never come back!”

K’ael starts to disappear trying to kill the boy in front of him.

Liam smiles as he realises the entire view is starting to disappear. “Yes! Go away and never come back!”

"I’ll get you!" The demon shouts his voice fading away.

Liam shuts his eyes tightly as a searing pain shoots through his head. He grabs at his hair and pulls harshly until the pain subsides. He opens his eyes and he’s back in his cell. No one else except Zayn is awake. “Hey… Can’t sleep?”

Zayn looks up. “Fuck, I had the worst nightmare.”

Liam nods. “Me too. It was… God, it was awful.”

Zayn wipes away the sweat on his forehead. “You think the others are okay?”

Liam looks over at Harry and winces as he sees the boy curled in on himself and him shaking slightly. He can see Niall across the room moving around in his cell as well. “I don’t know. I hope so. Harry is shaking like crazy. I wonder if we all are having crazy nightmares.”

"You think that asshole Simon did this? Maybe that’s why he wanted us to sleep." Zayn narrows his eyes gritting his teeth.

"Probably. But why would he give us nightmares? What is that supposed to do?" Liam winces as he feels a sharp sting inside his chest.

"I don’t… I have no idea and I don’t think I want to know." Zayn admits running his fingers over the back of Louis’ hand.

Louis whimpers in his sleep and moves as close to Zayn as he can.

Liam sighs. “Let’s just hope we can last the night.”

\------------

Harry blinks eyes running along the forest. He licks over his lips a small cabin in front of him. There are vines growing up the sides of the rotting wood, leaves covering the ground in fragile yellow and brown leaves.

"Hello?" His voice echoes around the meadow, the door creaking open at an eerily slow pace.

"Harry? Is that you?" Anne pokes her head from behind the cottage door and smiles brightly. "You’re just in time. I just finished dinner. Come inside and wash your hands. Gemma will be so excited to see you, darling."

"Mommy?" Harry races up the stairs almost falling into a gaping hole on the step. He’s exited though racing into the home. The inside isn’t better. There are leaves scattered all over the ground. Vines growing up the sides and the windows covered with an inch of dirt.

Anne smiles over at her son. “Hi, baby. I missed you.” She heads over towards him and wraps him up inside her arms tightly.

"Gemma is going to be a little late. She’s bringing Ed over for dinner. You remember Ed right?" She says as she pulls back to look at her son.

Harry slowly nods still confused. “Yeah I do… I don’t understand, mum. Where are we?”

Anne gives him a look. “What do you mean? You’re home. Your bedroom is there, like it always has been.” She goes over to grab some dishes to set the table and looks over to him. “You feeling okay, sweetie?”

"Why are the leaves everywhere? Why is it so dirty?" Leaves crunch under his shoes as he heads over. "This looks like a forest floor." Harry kicks some to the side as he goes.

Anne huffs. “Well if it isn’t clean to your standards then you clean it.” She points him to the cleaning closet. “The supplies are in there.”

He walks to the closet turning the handle. Nothing felt right, nothing at all. He opens the door right when he realizes something. “Wait… How are you alive?”

Anne stops setting the table and looks over to her son. She sighs and looks at him, turning the light on so he can actually see her face.

"Holy fuck." He whispers. Her skin is almost black it’s so burned. There’s a rumbling in the closet but before he can think to look dozens of skeletons fall out and around his ankles and feet.

Anne lets the dust settle before talking. “Do you remember that night, Harry? It was your sister’s graduation party. The house was full of her friends and our family. Do you remember what happened?”

Harry shakes his head. He hasn’t thought about that night in years. “N-no, please I… I had no idea.”

Anne looks sympathetically at him. “But you didn’t stop. You knew you couldn’t get too excited, but you did and it cost people their lives, Harry.” She moves across the room to her sowing machine and picks up some red material that was laid across it. “I was making you another set of gloves. Do you remember those gloves? And how much effort I put into them for you?”

She tosses the material to the ground. “It doesn’t matter now. I’m gone, Gemma’s gone, even Ed’s gone.”

Harry whimpers tears welling in his eyes. “It’s not my fault! I didn’t… I didn’t know I had powers. I didn’t know how powerful it could be. It’s an accident.” He grabs at his hands feeling almost naked without his gloves.

Anne looks over at him, the burn peeling and crumbling away to leave nothing but the bone. “You killed us, Harry- all of us.” Without any other sound, Anne falls to join the pile of lifeless corpses.

Harry screams stumbling back. He runs out of the house tripping and falling into the leaves

It’s quiet for a minute or two before arms spring from the ground and wrap tightly at his body, holding him to the forest floor.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." A deep familiar voice says quietly into his ear.

Harry blinks rolling over in a bed. Confused, he brings his hands up to see small palms and even smaller fingers. When he looks up his eyes widen. “Daddy?” He’s in his childhood home, his bedroom. His dad is sitting next to him his back facing Harry.

Des turns around and smiles sadly. “Hey, munchkin. I wanted to say goodbye. I have to go away for a little bit. Can I trust you to take care of your mum and sister for me?”

"Where you going?" The four year old asks large green eyes staring up at the person he admired most. "Are you going to work?" He hates it when his daddy leaves and goes to work for hours on end that felt like forever.

Des sighs and shakes his head. “I’m going to visit my friend Michelle. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He tucks the blanket around his son a bit and leans down to kiss his forehead. “Be a good boy for mummy, okay?”

"Can I come with you?" Harry doesn’t understand why his dad has to leave him.

"I don’t think Michelle would like that very much." The man whispers quietly. "If mummy asks, tell her that I left."

"Why are you leaving?" Des only leaves for work and if he goes anywhere else he always takes Harry with him.

Des sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Because I love Michelle and I want to spend time with her. Now, go back to bed.”

Harry frowns shaking his head. He rubs tiredly at his eyes. “No, you love mommy and Gemma and me!”

"I do love you and Gemma, but I spend every day with you. I only see Michelle at work." He’s not actually sure how to word this to a four year old.

"You don’t like spending time with me?" He asks shyly looking down at his lap.

"Harry," he sighs and stands up from the bed. "Of course I love spending time with you, but right now I want to spend time with Michelle, okay?" He straightens out the comforter a bit. "Now, go back to sleep and mummy will wake you up in the morning."

Harry bites into his lip in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. “Daddy, please stay? I love you.”

Des sighs and kisses Harry’s forehead once more. “Good night.” He exits the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Harry sniffles eyeing the door. “You didn’t say it back.”

The hands around Harry tighten and soon enough he’s back in the woods and Des is staring down at him. “You did this, Harry. You drove this family apart and then you killed your mum and sister. I told you to take care of them.”

Harry whimpers struggling against his dad’s embrace. “Dad, please! Please leave me alone!”

"What did you do? You killed them! You made everyone’s lives so horrible. I left my wife of ten years for another woman because you were a brat and ungrateful child." Des shouts and snarls.

Harry gets angry, he gets extremely angry at that. He starts shoving harder. “No! No, you listen to me. You did it! You left us because you’re selfish! I always blamed myself, but I’m done!”

Des tightens his grip, feeling his fingers start to tingle with the realisation. “How dare you! I was a respectable accountant and then you were born. You’re mother adored you, but you were nothing special. You drove us apart.”

"I did not! You loved me and I know you did! You just wanted to leave us for another woman, for another family! This is your fault!" Harry shouts finally breaking his dad’s hold. He loses his footing falling back into a pile of leaves.

Harry shoots up in the cell sweaty and out of breath.

"Harry!" Liam says in shock as the boy sits up quickly and suddenly. "Babe, are you okay?"

Harry closes his eyes tightly. “Only a nightmare, only a fucked up nightmare.”

Liam shoots a look to Zayn. “I don’t think it’s coincidence anymore. One is normal, two is a coincidence, and three is a pattern.”

Zayn nods. “That’s the thing. You think Simon is trying to hurt us or something in our dreams?”

"What would be the point? We’d wake up and be fine. It’s not like we can’t tell what’s real from what’s a fake image." Liam says. There’s something not right though, and he knows he’s missing something important.

"I hope they’ll be okay." Zayn looks to Louis then to Niall briefly before looking at his fiance again.

Liam nods and looks back to Harry. “You going to be okay? You look really pale.” He reaches a hand out to brush the curls from his face as best he could.

Harry nods slowly. “I’ll be fine just… It’s stupid forget it.”

"If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid." Liam murmurs and manages to slip his hand into Harry’s cell to link his fingers with his own.

"Just my family is all. What did you dream about?" He looks up at his boyfriend in question.

Liam’s face falls. “The end of the world. K’ael found a way to separate from me and ending up enslaving humanity and killing you four in front of me.”

"That sucks." Harry kisses Liam’s knuckles softly.

Zayn closes his eyes sighing. “Do we just wait for them to wake up?”

"Nothing else we really can do. You can barely reach Louis and Niall is all the way down there." Liam says as he looks sympathetically over to Zayn. "I’m sure they’ll be fine. They can tell reality from fiction, right?" He’s trying to sound positive, but there’s something nagging at his thoughts.

Zayn groans. “I guess we’ll find out won’t we?”

\------------

Niall sits up realizing he’s in bed. “How the hell did I get here?” He runs his palm along the comforter in confusion his eyebrows drawn together. Something isn’t right here but he isn’t quite sure what.

A knock on his door interrupts him and in walks Sean, smiling and bouncing as he comes over to collapse on the bed next to his boyfriend. “So guess who just passed their English final? I did! Can we celebrate the fact that I never have to sit through that horrible class ever again?”

"Sean… What?" Niall is confused, but it’s almost like little by little his memory is wiped until he falls into easy conversation with Sean like nothing happened. "How do you want to celebrate?" He raises an eyebrow leaning back against the wall.

Sean smiles and crawls into his lap. “Maybe something like this?” He leans in and gently presses his lips to Niall’s before pulling away and pouting. “Or maybe something a bit more physical?”

"I… Yeah, that’s more than okay with me." Niall nips at Sean’s bottom lip.

Sean smiles and crawls into his boyfriend’s lap. He kisses him and runs his hands down Niall’s chest. “How do you want to do this? You want to top or…?”

Niall looks up at his slightly taller boyfriend. “I don’t… I mean I’ve never had sex I guess it’s up to you.”

Sean bites at his lip. “Uh… I guess I’ll bottom. I mean, it’ll probably be more painful and we both know how you are with pain.” He says with a soft smile before leaning down and connecting their lips again.

Niall nods slowly a bit hesitantly feeling slightly uncomfortable. “I… Okay, I don’t know how…”

"Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together. I’m not sure how to do this either." Sean whispers against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Niall lies back pulling Sean along with him, their chests pressing together.

Sean’s fingers are shaking as he tries to unbutton Niall’s black button up. “Fuck, I miss you so much.”

"Miss me? I’m right here." He laughs quietly nudging Sean’s jaw with his nose. "I’m right here, babe." He closes his eyes kissing his Adam’s apple.

"Babe, I love you so much." Josh’s voice rings through the air as his lips connect to Niall’s hipbones and steadily move up to his lips.

Niall jerks back, looking down at the boy. “Wait. Sean was just… What? I don’t understand.”

Josh frowns. “What are you talking about? I’ve been here the whole time. I came in and told you I got placed on a team and asked if we can celebrate.”

"What?" Niall sits up in confusion looking at his current boyfriend.

"No… No, Sean was just lying next to me. He just passed his English final."

Josh frowns. “What are you talking about? I’ve been here the whole time. Babe, are you feeling okay?”

"I don’t think I am." Niall admits rubbing his palm down his face.

Josh pulls back and looks down at his boyfriend. “Do you want to stop? If you’re not feeling well, we don’t have to do this.”

"No, no, I’m fine let’s just go." Niall puts his hands behind his head to keep from touching his boyfriend.

Josh grabs Niall’s wrists and places the blond’s hands on his chest. “I love you. I’m so glad you decided to give me a chance.”

Niall rips his hands away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

"Uh, touching my boyfriend? Showing you how much I love and care about you? Take your pick." Josh says as he leans down and presses their lips together while his hands drift down to fiddle with Niall’s belt.

Niall pushes him off. “Stop it! My hands and lips! You’re crazy! I could poison you!”

"What are you talking about? You’re on your suppressants, remember? They figured out the toxin in your blood stream and made a suppressant." The older male says from where he’s knelt between Niall’s legs. "What is up with you today?"

Niall shakes his head the lump in his throat keeping him from swallowing properly. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I just had a crazy dream or something.”

Josh presses a kiss to the underside of Niall’s jaw. “It’s fine. Are you sure you want to do this though? If you’re not feeling well, we can wait. I know that we’re both inexperienced so…”

"No, go ahead. I just had a nightmare that my team was all stuck in a cell." He lies back watching Josh.

Josh nods and starts to strip the boy of his clothing. He gets the boy down to nothing before stripping himself as well. He traces along Niall’s hipbone softly. “I don’t have a condom. Is that a problem?”

"No, I don’t mind." Niall shrugs his shoulders smiling softly. "We don’t need one though." He runs his fingers down Josh’s back kissing his lips.

Josh smiles into the kiss and reaches into the bedside drawer next to him to grab the bottle of lube. “I have to open you up. I’m definitely not going in dry and stuff.”

"Well I’m glad you care so much about me." He grins wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck.

Josh smiles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend once more. “Of course I care. I love you.” He pulls back and looks at the pale boy spread beneath him. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to the prominent hipbone before popping the cap to the clear liquid and pouring some on his fingers.

"I love you too." He finally lets his head fall back closing his eyes, a smile on his face.

Josh presses a slicked up finger to the boy’s entrance and circles the muscle lightly hoping to calm and relax Niall as much as possible. Once he does that, he slowly pushes his middle finger into the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck," Niall wiggles his bum. It’s not painful, uncomfortable and foreign to his body more than anything.

Josh looks up a bit scared that he’s hurt the boy. He starts to push his finger in and out hoping to get him acquainted with the feeling. “You okay?”

"Yeah, just feels weird is all." He chuckles breathlessly running his fingers through Josh’s hair.

Josh hums and leans into the touch of Niall’s fingers in his hair. Tilting his head, he places a chaste kiss to the boy’s wrist. “Tell me when I can add another.”

"Go ahead; I’m fine." He whispers slowly thrusting down onto the digit moving in and out of him.

Soon enough, Josh’s index finger joins his other one and it’s a bit harder to fit them both inside his lover. He moves as slowly as he can, not wanting to hurt Niall.

"That stings a little." It’s more than a little though it’s actually starting to hurt.

Josh nods and leans down and presses open mouth kisses to the boy’s hips. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He slowly slows his pace and starts to spread his fingers to try and help Niall stretch himself out.

Niall bites into his lip reassuring himself that he wants this, he’s wanted this for so long and he’ll just have to fight through the pain.

Josh continues stretching and prepping him for a few minutes before curling his fingers, looking for that spot inside the blond.

"Josh!" Niall moans his back involuntarily arching. That felt way better than he expected.

Josh chuckles and curls his fingers once more making sure to hit that spot once more. “Feel better?”

"Y-yeah," Niall groans one hand going down to pull at Josh’s hair, rutting his hips down.

"You want another or you ready?" Josh asks hesitantly.

"I’m ready, babe. I’m so ready." Niall nods his head jerkily licking his dry lips.

Josh nods and pulls his fingers free. He pops the cap of the bottle and lubes himself up before looking down at Niall. “Uh, tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

"Just do it already." Niall hisses. He just wants to get this over with to get through the inevitable pain quicker.

Josh leans down and kisses the boy as he slowly pushes his way inside the blond.

"Fuck!" He shouts out digging his nails harshly into Josh’s upper arms. It hurt so fucking bad.

Josh stills his hips once he’s about halfway inside the boy. “Do you want me to stop? Jesus, Niall.” He tenses his arms at the feeling of his boyfriend’s nails clawing into him.

"No, just bottom out okay?" A few tears squeeze out of his eyes but he manages to keep relatively still even with his body screaming at him.

Josh bites at his lip and nods before pushing the rest of the way in and stopping and stilling as his balls rest against Niall’s skin. “Babe, relax. I need you to relax. It won’t be so bad if you just relax.”

"I’m trying! What in the hell do you think I’m trying to do?" Niall lets his head fall back onto the pillow groaning.

Josh sighs and leans forward to press tiny kisses along the boy’s face and jawline. “I know. I’m sorry. I should have prepped you more.”

"It would have hurt either way we couldn’t stop it." He presses his lips against Josh’s harshly hoping to focus on something else.

Josh kisses back just as harshly and keeps his hips as still as he can. “You’re so beautiful spread out like this and stretched around my cock.”

"I’m not so beautiful now, swearing at you and everything." He laughs kissing him again.

"Actually, I don’t think you’ve ever looked better." Josh breathes against his lips. He accidentally shifts his weight to his other knee, causing him to move inside Niall.

"Ohhh," Niall moans, the sound dragging out. He blushes pink at the noise made, but he feels so much better.

Josh looks down at his boyfriend in surprise. “Does that mean I can move or was that an ‘I’m in pain’ moan?”

"Go ahead and move now." He sighs, the pain etched away for the most part.

Josh nods slightly and pulls out a bit before pushing back in. He groans before pulling out most of the way and pushing right back on. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

"I’m guessing since I’ve never done this before." He says sarcastically running his fingernails down Josh’s back.

Josh chuckles as he pulls out and pushes back in. “You’re so sarcastic. God, you’re perfect.”

"I’m not though trust me." He wishes he could be everything for Josh but he can’t.

"You’re perfect to me." Josh says quietly as he looks down at Niall. "I love you so much."

"I love you too so much." He kisses and nips at his jaw smiling against his skin.

Josh smiles and speeds up his thrust. “Fuck, you feel so good. You’re amazing, babe.”

"Josh, right there! Fuck right there!" Niall moans sweat collecting all over his pale skin.

Josh moans and grabs at the headboard with one hand and wraps his other hand around the boy’s length. “You look so fucking hot. Tell me what you want. You want me to come inside you?”

"Yes please, please do it oh god I need it." Niall’s moaning and moaning panting in between.

"Come for me, babe. Let me see how much you love this." Josh breathes hotly into Niall’s neck. "Want to feel you tighten around me."

"Josh," Niall’s voice drops to a small whisper bucking his hips up. He comes hard over Josh’s hand and stomach, entire face flushing red and screwing up.

Josh tosses his head back as Niall’s muscles clench around him. He thrusts one, two, three more times before coming deep inside his boyfriend. He moans as his arms give out and he collapses onto Niall’s chest.

"Shit, babe." He rolls off of the blond and pulls out. He cuddles into the boy’s side and wraps his arms around the warm body.

Niall gets up his hair mussed and sticking to his slick forehead. “I love you.” He starts trailing kisses all over his cheeks and chest smiling against the warm flesh.

"I’m so glad you accepted the suppressants. I know we debated them a lot, but I’m so glad we can do things like this and not have to worry." Josh says as he laces one of their hands together.

Niall runs his hands all over Josh as well. “I can’t stop touching you or kissing you this is kind of exciting.”

Josh laughs and leans in to press their lips together. “Come on, babe. Let’s get some sleep.”

Niall leaves a few more kisses before settling back against his boyfriend kissing his jaw.

——————

Niall’s eyes flutter open the smile still ever present on his face and if not aching a little bit. He sits up stretching his arms high above his head before turning to look at Josh.

Josh is lying there next to Niall, eyes shut. There’s red bumps all over his skin, but Josh seems to be sleeping peacefully.

"Josh, you need to wake up. You look like you have a rash." Niall grabs his shoulder beginning to shake him.

Josh doesn’t move. He just continues to lay there.

"Josh, come on." Niall is starting to get annoyed now. He tries again, much harder, frowning down at the boy.

Josh’s body rolls over from the force of Niall’s shaking, but he doesn’t stir past that.

"Josh!" Niall yells hitting Josh’s chest with his palm flat.

Josh’s skin around his hand turns a light grey before a darker black and then his visible veins are coursing through with black liquid.

"What the- Josh!" Niall shouts hoping to wake him, but something is wrong- terribly wrong. He’s been poisoned, he’s dead.

The red bumps can now be seen clearly. The shapes are lips and handprints and his upper arms are marked with the same flaming red marks where Niall had grabbed him during sex.

"Oh god," Niall stutters starting to dry sob before the tears even fell. He brings his knees up to his chest crying hard.

Suddenly the door swings open and there stands Bobby Horan. He quickly surveys the room before narrowing his eyes at his son. “What did you do?”

"I didn’t! I woke up to find him like this!" Niall starts to sob covering his mouth with his hand shaking his head.

"He’s on my list, Niall. He’s dead. Why would you even think it was okay to touch him or kiss him? You know you would have killed him so why did you do it?" Bobby is shouting at his son as he moves to collect the soul from the dead body.

"No! What about the suppressants?" Niall moves, covering Josh’s body with his own.

"What suppressants? They’ve never been able to make a suppressant for our power. You know that!" Bobby pushes Niall away from the body.

"That’s what Josh said! He said they made suppressants! What the hell is happening?" Niall grabs at his hair in frustration.

"Niall, move. I need to get what I came for." He looks down at the lifeless figure on the bed.

"No, get away!" He covers Josh again, kissing all over his face. "Please wake up! I know you can." Niall begs hugging him.

Bobby sighs and moves forward, placing his hand on the back of Niall’s neck and pulling him away. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this.” Once Niall is out of the way, Bobby leans in and kisses at Josh’s heart softly. Soon though, he rips into the skin and bone and grabs at the boy’s heart and puts it into one of the many bags hanging from his belt.

Niall starts screaming watching his dad take Josh’s heart.

He shoots up in the cell, screaming, his hands still bound. He falls forward on his chest still screaming and moving around trying to break free.

"Niall!" Liam shouts; trying to make sure the boy hears him over the screams. "Niall, listen to me. You’re okay. It was just a dream."

Niall doesn’t listen though; he doesn’t listen to anyone. He’s screaming and sobbing all at once, kicking his legs out.

Liam watches the boy, wishing there was something he could do. “Niall, please stop. It’s okay. Whatever you saw wasn’t real. Stop before you hurt yourself, please!”

Zayn’s eyes are wide. “I think he’s gone fucking mental.”

Niall smacks his head on a metal bar, a cut appearing right above his left eye. Blood begins to pour out like a waterfall getting all over his face and in his hair, but he doesn’t stop.

Soon enough a guard walks in and sees the display. He laughs loudly. “Keep at it all you want. You know you’ll just keep healing and live.”

Niall finally stops tears flooding his face cutting a path through the dirt and blood. “Where the hell am I? Where’s Josh?”

"Josh is back home at the school. It’s okay, Niall. Whatever you saw wasn’t real." Liam says as calmly as possible.

"I… No… What the fuck is going on? It’s real it just fucking happened! Sean then Josh… My dad cracked his rib cage and tore his heart out. I saw it!" Niall groans feeling blood get into his eye.

"It’s okay. We’ve all been having nightmares about the people closest to us. They aren’t real. Simon drugged us." Liam tries to explain as best he can.

"No! No, it happened!" Niall shakes his head tears still running down his cheeks.

"Niall, I watched K’ael enslave the earth, rape my boyfriend, and kill you all. Trust me, I know it feels real, but it’s just a vision by Simon to break you." Liam says firmly.

Harry looks at his boyfriend. “You certainly left that part out.”

Niall tries to calm himself down his breathing shallow. “Are you sure?”

Liam nods. “I promise you he’s okay. We’ll make it back to the dorms and you and Josh can have a nice ice cold shower together.”

Niall doesn’t say anything else. He closes his eyes breathing in through his nose.

Liam watches him for a minute before turning to Harry. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone. Sorry, babe.”

Simon opens the door stepping inside. “I see you all survived! What a surprise!”

Zayn glares. “Fuck you. We fucking trusted you.”

Liam looks up at the man, defiant. “Why are you doing this? What do you gain from torturing a bunch of teenagers?”

"You all fuck everything over so says the prophecy." He grins down at Liam.

"What are you going to do to us? Are you just waiting for us all to wake up so you can kill us?" Liam says biting as much disgust and distain as he can muster.

"No, of course not. I’m going to keep you all in here until my clan rules. We hate that we have to hide while humans get to rule when we’re the dominant species. We’ll take over and once that happens, then we’ll kill you on national television to show others not to interfere." He leans against the wall arms crossed.

Liam looks over at his teammates. “What was the point in these dreams then? All you’ve done is made us upset, but we woke up. What’s the point?”

"Not all of you might wake up. You see you’ve been asleep for days. Think of it as a distraction." He smiles, grinning more like it.

"What are you talking about? We’re all-" Liam stops talking as he looks over to Louis’ unconscious form. "Zayn, wake him up! Fucking hell, just get him up!" He shouts at the boy wanting the eldest awake right now.

Zayn starts shaking Louis’ arm. “Louis, wake up! Come on wake up!”

\------------

Louis gasps as he wakes up and is engulfed in total darkness. Struggling, he gets to his feet and begins looking for something- anything- to explain this. “Zayn? Babe? You here?” He calls into the darkness. He can barely see in front of him, the only light source being the glow surrounding his body.

"Louis?" Zayn calls out his hands searching along the wall. Finally he finds the light switch turning it on.

"Finally! What’s going on? Where’s everyone else? Why was it so dark?" Louis turns towards Zayn and sees him. His heart swells with love at the mere image of his fiancé.

"The light was just off. Harry and Liam are doing who knows what and Niall is with Josh." He grins stepping forward. "Guess what arrived today?" Zayn holds up a box opening it to get out two rings.

Louis smiles happily and goes to move forward, but finds that he can’t move. “Well, bring it here! I want to put it on. God, I’m so excited to have that on my finger.”

Zayn moves forward. “I love you, Louis.” He holds his hand out when a metal spike bursts through his chest, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The light leaves his eyes falling to the ground in front of Louis.

Louis screams as he watches his boyfriend fall to the ground in front of him. “Zayn! Oh my god! Help! Someone help us!”

Zayn sits up grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Babe what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?”

Louis blinks as looks at Zayn. “But you’re dead. I watched you get impaled… Shit, don’t do that to me.” He leans in and presses their lips together. He can still taste the lingering blood, but as long as Zayn is in his arms he doesn’t care.

Zayn looks at his body not a scratch on him. “You’re crazy you know that?”

Louis frowns. “But you just… I swear you were… Fuck it. Just give me the ring already.” Louis says just wanting the ring so the world would know he was taken.

"Yeah, here." Zayn grabs Louis’ hand to slip the ring on, but before he can it falls rolling away. "I’m so damn clumsy. Hold on." He laughs it off reaching over.

Louis laughs and watches as Zayn goes to get the silver band. “They’re going to look so great, love.”

Zayn reaches out when a knife goes straight through his hand and into the floor. “Oh fuck!”

"Zayn!" Louis watches as the boy’s hand gets nailed to the floor. He still can’t move to help him. "What’s happening?"

"Louis, help!" Zayn shouts, tears pouring down his face. He’s in so much pain, blood bubbling up spilling onto the floor.

Louis is crying, again, not able to move to help his fiancé. “Zayn!” He looks around for the attacker. He can’t see anyone except Zayn and he’s ready to just give up.

Another blade comes up slicing through the meat of his neck like a plastic knife through warm butter.

"Zayn! No! Please! I need you!" He looks away, not able to stand the sight of his fiancé laying there in a pool of his own blood.

Zayn stands up with the ring in his hands. “God, I’m so clumsy.” He turns around his eyes wide in concern. “Are you okay? Babe, why are you crying?”

Louis looks up at the sound of his voice and blinks the tears in his eyes away. “How are… I thought you were dead.” He looks at the ring in Zayn’s hand before noticing that there was no blood on the floor and no gaping wound on his hand.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks putting the jewelry on Louis’ ring finger.

Louis wipes at his eyes and shrugs. “I think I’m just tired or something.” He looks at his hand and smiles at the silver glinting on his finger. “It’s fucking perfect.”

"I like mine too." Zayn holds his hand up kissing Louis’ lips. "I can’t wait for our beautiful wedding." He sighs happily.

Louis nods. “We’ll have the best wedding ever. Even William and Kate will be jealous.” He chuckles and leans in to press their lips together again.

"Getting ahead of yourself?" Zayn teases. Nevertheless he kisses his boyfriend.

Louis pulls back and combs his fingers through the messy dark locks. “I think I’m being exceptionally reasonable.”

"It’ll be the best wedding ever. I swear to you." Zayn whispers catching his boyfriend’s mouth again.

Louis smiles into the kiss and pulls Zayn as close as he can. “I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. More excited than I’ve ever been for anything before.”

"I’m so happy." Zayn kisses Louis again. Little by little his body starts to shake before he collapses in Louis’ lap coughing up blood.

"Zayn? Babe! Shit!" He doesn’t know what to do as Louis holds him tightly. "You’re going to be okay. I’m not letting anything happen to you."

"Louis," Zayn groans his entire body surging as he coughs up another mouthful.

Louis is crying again, carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “What hurts, Zayn? I need you to tell me, babe.”

"Everything hurts." Zayn coughs again feeling some if the liquid splatter against his face.

Louis starts sobbing, but leans down to kiss his fiancé’s blood covered lips. “It’ll be okay. Just… Just think of something else. What colours do you want the boys to wear at the wedding?”

"Black tuxedos with blue accents, maybe?" Zayn tries to smile, but it turns into a grimace instead.

Louis nods. “Definitely. And you want daisies. I remember you wanted them at the ceremony.” He laces a hand with one of Zayn’s a squeezes his hand tightly.

"Yeah, I want white ones too. They’d look so pretty hanging everywhere." He tries squeezing Louis’ hand, but that’s hard to do too.

"Whatever you want, babe. What colour would your mum wear? I really want Safaa as our flower girl." Louis says quietly as he tries to keep his tears from hitting Zayn’s face.

"My mum would look good in blue I think. Safaa and the twins can all be flower girls. It’s our wedding; who cares how many we have?" He tries grinning, but that’s hard too.

"I love you. Our wedding will be so perfect. I can’t wait to be Louis William Malik." He presses he’s lips to the boy’s cooling forehead.

Zayn closes his eyes with a smile on his face, heartbeat fading away.

Louis lets out a heart wrenching sob and starts screaming. He holds the body close and watches as Zayn’s chest stops moving. “Zayn! Please come back! I need you.”

Simon sighs shaking his head. “You killed him, Louis. You really killed him.”

"H-how did I kill him? I didn’t… How?" Louis looks up, tears in his eyes. He doesn’t understand, but the blood on his hands makes it obvious this is his fault.

"You’re so oblivious. You think you’re so innocent. You imagined all those awful things, you wanted to kill him a thousand times over." Simon eggs him on.

Louis looks down at the body in his lap. “No! I mean, there are times I’ve been mad at him, but I’d never…”

"You did though, Louis. You just did and look at him, look at him!" He growls deeply his voice dropping several octaves.

Louis stares down at the body and a wave of guilt washes over him. “I… I killed him… I don’t… I can’t live without him.”

"That’s right you can’t live without him. What would you do without him? Who would you marry?" He chuckles darkly raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Louis stares at the body. “No one. No one will marry me. I need him.” He looks up at Simon. “I need to be with him.”

Simon grins so wide it could split his face. “I can think of a few ways to reunite you. Would you like a noose, a gun, or a tall building?”

Louis looks at him and thinks for a moment. “I guess… I guess the tall building would be best.”

"Excellent choice." Simon snaps his fingers looking behind Louis. "Why don’t you turn around now?"

Louis turns and he’s suddenly standing on the edge of a building at least eighty floors up. His breath hitches as he closes his eyes and thinks about his dead fiancé. “Are you sure I killed him?”

"I’m absolutely positive… Right, Zayn?" Simon asks casually.

Zayn is standing there but he’s pale, his jaw still covered in blood. “You did this, Louis.”

The brunet’s heart breaks as that familiar voice condemns him. “I love you,” he whispers as he raises one foot off the ledge.

"Do it," Zayn whispers reassuring him that it’s the right thing.

Louis listens and lets go. The fall is quick and soon enough, Louis’ eyes slip shut.

——————

Liam is shouting, trying anything to get the brunet to wake up. He’s about to give up when an ear piercing scream rips through the air.

Louis’ body is convulsing and shaking and his eyes are wide open staring straight up at world above him. He gets dangerously quiet after that and his body soon stills.

Simon grins. “I killed him. Your little friend is dead. Just like the prophecy stated would happen.”

Liam looks over at Louis’ body. “Shut up. He’s not dead. He’s still just asleep.”

Simon shakes his head. “No he’s dead alright. I know he is.”

Harry groans loudly. “Shut up! He’s okay; I know it!”

Zayn holds tight to Louis’ hand. “There’s a pulse. Weak, but it’s there. He’s not dead. We just need to wake him up.”

Simon bends down, looking at Louis. “The question is will he wake up?”

Zayn’s seeing red and he quickly lunging at Simon. “What did you do? What did you make him see?”

"You… Dying multiple times. He jumped off a building I guess he couldn’t handle being responsible for your death."

The room grows quiet and Zayn stares up at the man. “You… You killed him! I’m going to fucking rip your throat out!”

Liam is doing his best to reach through the bars and restrain is now enraged teammate. “Harry! Niall! A little help please!”

Simon gets away before anything could happen. “It’s alright. You’ll all die soon.”

Liam holds Zayn as best he can while the boy breaks down in his arms. He glares up at Simon until the man is out of the room. “We need an escape plan.”

"How? I’m fucking tied up, Louis might be dead, and Harry is too traumatized to move." Niall hisses out tugging at his bound hands.

Liam thinks for a second before smiling. “I think I have an idea.”

\------------

Liam focuses as he can feel his hands and wrists heat up. The bonds which hold their hands are some form of rope and Liam easily burns through it. He signals that he’s successful and starts to heat up the bars. “I’m going to bend these out of place and then I’m going to set Niall free. Cover me while I get Zayn and Harry out.”

Niall grunts to let Liam know he heard him.

Harry on the other hand is a bit more skeptical. “Are you sure this is going to work? Why didn’t you think of this before?”

Liam starts to heat the bars and bend them as best he can. “I was a bit preoccupied worrying about you and then I got drugged.”

Zayn stares at Louis’ body. “We’re getting Louis out to, right?”

Liam shakes his head. “It’s too dangerous. The longer we stay here, the more chance of getting caught. He’s going to have to stay.”

"No! Fuck off, Liam! We’re not leaving him here!" Niall shouts his face going red with anger.

Harry shakes his head. “I can’t believe you would suggest something like that.”

"I don’t want him to stay here either, but the four of us are healthy and need to get out of here. He’ll just be a liability." Liam says as he manages to bend his cell bars.

Zayn looks over at his fiancé’s body and shakes his head. “Then you can leave me too. I’m not leaving my fiancé here to die in a jail cell.”

"You might as well walk out alone Liam." Harry glares turning his back to his boyfriend wincing as he moved.

Liam looks over at Harry and feels his heart break a tiny bit. “Fine. We’ll get him out, but he’s last so I can get all of you out to cover me.” He slips through his bars and quickly moves over to Niall’s cell and starts to heat that metal up as well. “Turn around and try to burn through the bonds with the heat from the bars.”

Niall presses the rope against the bars feeling them start to melt and break. “Fuck, let’s hurry this up.”

Liam bends the bars and manages to make a space big enough to let Niall slip out of. “Be careful not to touch the metal. I’m going to work on getting Zayn out.”

"Yeah, alright." He climbs out maneuvering his body carefully.

Harry tries standing up, but he instead cries out. “I don’t think I can stand.”

Liam looks over at his boyfriend as he sets to work on Zayn’s cage. “Don’t worry. I’ll carry you. I’m not leaving you behind.”

Zayn glares up at the boy. “You were so quick to leave Louis because one of us would have to take care of him, but when it’s your boyfriend it’s okay to take risks.”

Niall scoffs. “Way to put the team first, Liam. Maybe we should leave Harry behind then.”

Harry cries out, but this time in protest. “Hey!”

Liam bends the bars of Zayn’s cell open and growls. “I’m sorry. I thought Harry would be able to stand and fight and when he said he couldn’t it was instinct to protect him.” He heads to Harry’s cell next and starts to melt the metal there. “At least Harry can use his power.”

"Guys, let’s not fight. We need to get out of here!" Harry sighs leaning his head against the wall.

Another five minutes and all five of them are free and unbound. Liam has Harry in his arms and trying to keep him quiet with every step.

Zayn has Louis against his back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Niall, can you grab the rope and basically tie Louis to me? Need him secure, but also need my hands free to fight.”

"Yeah, hold on." Niall carefully loops rope around both of them tying a double knot on his side.

Harry kisses Liam’s jaw. “I love you so much. I’m glad to be in your arms again.”

Liam smiles down at his boyfriend. “Never going to let you go ever again.”

Zayn looks at the two and can’t wait to be able to kiss and hold his fiancé again. “Come on. We can’t stay here. We need to start heading out.”

"Liam, get me to the front I can get the door unlocked." Harry commands softly taking a glove off.

Liam does as he’s told and get Harry as close as he can without them bumping into anything or accidentally hitting Harry against anything.

He puts an index finger up touching the padlock. The metal starts to melt falling away. “Alright, good to go.”

They creep quietly along the dark corridors trying to find a way out. It’s not long before an alarm is blaring and the cry from hundreds of creatures can be heard and the thundering of feet is coming from every direction.

"Run." Niall hisses taking off. He’s at the end of the first hall kicking the door down to get to the next hallway.

Zayn and Liam are running after him as well, both taking a bit longer since they’re carrying the weight of another person.

The first creature rounds the corner and lets out a cry to alert the others to where they are. He charges forward hoping to catch either of two slower boys.

Harry quickly puts a hand up blasting the thing in the chest.

"We need to move faster! They’re gaining on us!" Zayn shouts. He focuses as best he can on the creatures’ balance and quickly shifts it into the danger zone.

Liam watches as half of the detail runs right past them. “Thanks. But we really need to run.” He can’t do anything to help since he’s focused entirely on supporting Harry.

"Put me down, Liam. I can run." Harry starts wiggling to be put down.

Liam looks at him, warily. “No you can’t. You couldn’t even stand up in your cell.”

At least a hundred more creatures round the corner after them.

Zayn is looking ahead. “Niall! You find the exit yet?”

"Just do it, Liam." Harry hisses squirming even more.

"I’m working on it!" Niall moves his hands along the walls until he can see a strip of light shining down at the end of another corridor.

Liam tightens his hold on Harry and pushes himself faster. Zayn and he meet up with Niall with at least three hundred creatures bearing down on them.

Zayn poises himself to attack and looks at the others. “It’s been nice knowing you guys. I think we made a great team.”

"Fucking put me down. I know how to get out of this!" Harry shouts finally moving enough to get down and away from Liam.

"Harry…" Liam says quietly as if realising what was going to happen. "Please, don’t. We’ll figure out another way."

Zayn is standing there watching the curly haired boy. “We’re going to get out of here. All five of us.”

"I promise you guys I’ll be fine. I’ve been learning a new trick and I can do this!" Harry sounds confident, but he’s not. He knows he’ll never get it to work, that this is basically suicide.

Niall frowns. “Are you sure? We don’t want to go back with four people, Harry.”

Liam bites back a comment that they already are going home with four people and a body, but looks to his boyfriend. In that glance, he knows that Harry is lying to them. He knows the boy can’t control it. He feels the tears well up in his eyes. “If he thinks he can do this, then we have to let him.”

"I can do this just go." Harry promises kissing Liam hard. He licks at his bottom lip stepping away when he’s out of breath and satisfied.

Liam can hear the others filing out of the found exit and he stands there for a minute and stares at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

"I love you too. I’ll be right behind you." Harry whispers, pushing him outside.

The creatures are all converging on the fire user feeling his weakness and loneliness. They’re all salivating at the chance to rip their teeth into the skin and tear him apart.

"Come and get me, you fuckers." Harry closes his eyes his body erupting in flames. He squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his hands into his fists until he was cutting into his palms with fingernails. He won’t survive he won’t be able to but he thinks about saving the world, his team, Liam most of all.

The fire grows the colors turning to blue and white. It grows and grows to the point that he can feel something inside of him bubbling desperate to get out.

"I love you, Liam." Harry says calmly the fire blowing out until there’s the loud thunderous sound of an explosion.

——————

Liam and the others are waiting a good twenty yards away in case of something going wrong. The sound of an explosion and the building erupting in blue flames seem to break something in Liam.

"Harry!" He’s ready to run back into the building and find him. He’s part demon, he can survive the heat.

His heart aches though and he grabs at the organ through his suit. It’s almost like he can feel Harry slipping away from him. The pain is so agonising that he drops to his knees and has to use his free hand to support the upper half of his body. Tears are coursing down his face and he’s sobbing- loudly and repeatedly.

Niall wordlessly gets on his knees carefully wrapping Liam up in a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Liam sobs into Niall’s chest, needing the comfort of another. He’s crying and he can feel his blood pulsing, trying to find the ache and fix everything. “It this what it feels like? Did it feel like you’d never be whole again when you lost Sean?” He asks quietly. He figures Niall won’t answer- he never does when Sean is brought up.

Niall is quiet for a long time watching the building burn. He finally does open his mouth, “yeah, it is.”

Zayn stands there awkwardly. He has never felt the pain of losing his soul mate. He’s never had to feel his heart get rip in two like a fragile piece of paper. “We… We should get moving. We don’t know if there are survivors. If we get captured again, Harry’s sacrifice would have been in vain.”

"Let’s go." Niall uses his forearms to haul Liam to his feet beginning the trek back.

They gone about five miles before Zayn heard it. The sound of air being sliced was close by and that made Zayn sigh in relief.

They made it to the top of a hill and saw an academy helicopter circling above- Paul in the pilot seat.

"Liam, shoot up a flame or something so he’ll spot us!" Niall sighs, feeling drained both mentally and physically.

Liam did the best he could, managing a small flame, but apparently it was enough as the helicopter started to descend.

Paul quickly threw the gear off once he had landed and jumped out to meet them. He stopped short when he saw the three and a semi-conscious Louis. “Let’s get you boys home. We’ll get you to the infirmary and then you’ll have to debrief.”

Niall climbs in without a word sitting and buckling in one of the seats. “Simon, Simon is the leader of the Collective.”

Paul nods. “We know. He disappeared after you all left and we tracked him. I’m so sorry this happened, boys.”

Liam climbs in and helps Zayn up before untying Louis from the darker male and carefully strapping him in between Niall and his fiancé. “I’m so sorry I wanted to leave him. I don’t… I don’t know why I even suggested it.”

"Liam, it’s fine. None of us are mad at you." Niall promises the older boy glancing back out the window.

Zayn nods, but says nothing. He’s focused solely on wrapping Louis up in his arms and trying to keep him close.

The helicopter starts to move and Liam has never been more excited to head into their bunker where no one could find them.

\------------

Niall’s face is in his hands, has been for a while now. He doesn’t know what to do anymore now that they had to accept the fact that Harry and pretty much Louis were both gone.

Zayn is sitting on one of the beds letting the nurse clean and stitch up one of the cuts he had sustained in their imprisonment. He looks over at the bed down the row where three healers are standing over his fiancé, arguing about what to do to heal him.

Liam had only a sprained wrist and was bandaged and ready to go. He needed to be alone and maybe lay on Harry’s bed and just cry.

Nurse Smith had taken multiple tests on all of them and promised to give them their results after Paul and Bobby had been debriefed. “There we go, love. You all need to go and talk to the dean. Come back when you’re done and we’ll talk.”

Niall had a minor injury and multiple cuts and bruises from the helicopter crash, but other than that he’s in good condition. “I guess we should go then.” He leads the way out slowly opening the door to the office where Paul and his dad were.

Zayn and Liam quietly take their seats and look down at the carpet of the office.

Paul sighs. “I think we should start after we lost radio contact.”

"We crashed. I don’t remember the impact I had been knocked unconscious." Niall looks down at the ground.

Bobby rolls his eyes. “Of course, you were no help at all.”

Zayn frowns. “It was a pretty short fight. Maybe thirty, forty minutes tops. It was going great, but Louis got hit.”

"Niall went to protect him, but got bitten a few times until he couldn’t move his arms." Liam says as tries to remember the battle in as much detail as possible.

"Then Liam went down until it was just Harry and Zayn." Niall scratches at his neck.

Zayn nods. “I told Harry to just surrender. I wanted to ensure the five of us got out alive…”

Paul is recording the meeting so that it can be added to the records. “What happened next? Niall?”

"We were locked in cells and injected with some kind of nightmare inducing drug."

Liam shakes his head. “No. We were taken to like a throne room and that’s when we found out it was Simon. They… They took Harry to the slaves’ quarters.” The demonic boy starts to choke as he thinks about all the pain that he couldn’t keep Harry from. “They… They tortured him before bringing him to the cells.”

"Sorry the hit to my head must have messed me up. My memory isn’t the best. I was the last one to wake up." Niall says quietly.

Zayn shrugs. “Then we were told to sleep. We really didn’t have a choice since we were so worn out. We were drugged when we slept.”

"What were these nightmares? Were they different for each of you? Can you tell me what they were in as much detail as possible?" Paul asks. He doesn’t want to make them remember, but it’s crucial to the records.

Niall looks away. “Do we really need to repeat it? I don’t want to I just… I’d rather not relive it.”

Paul sighs. “We need it for records, but we can do them personally if you’d like. It can be only you and me if that makes you more comfortable.”

"Yeah, I’d feel better." Niall admits mostly throwing glances to his father. He didn’t want the man here.

Bobby groans loudly. “Just get over it! It was a dream and now you’re wasting our time!”

Paul stands up, pausing the recording and grabs the device. “Liam, Zayn, stay here and relax. I’m taking Niall to a separate conference room to get his story.” He looks over at Bobby. “And I suggest that you get a hold on your temper before that becomes a problem.”

Bobby scoffs. “My temper is very much under control thank you.”

"Yes, because harassing people is keeping your temper under control." Paul rolls his eyes. "Come on, Niall."

Niall follows after letting his head hang between his shoulders. He sighs, feeling worse than before.

"Don’t let his words get to you. My first debriefing went horribly. I think I even started crying at one point." Paul leads them to the room across the hall. He sits and starts the recorder up and presses the record button once more. "Okay, can you tell me about your nightmare, Niall?"

Niall licks his lips. “I was just sitting in my room when Sean came in and started to kiss me. I don’t know but I kissed him and all of a sudden Sean is gone and instead it’s Josh on top of me.” He closes his eyes rubbing at one of his cheeks. “I just kissed him and he told me all about suppressants. We took a nap and when I woke up he was dead, poison going through his veins his body covered in kiss marks. My dad came in and blamed me before ripping Josh’s heart out.”

Paul looks at him. “What happened after that? Anything important? Any of the other boys show up?”

"I… No, none of them did. That’s all that happened." He wipes at his tearful eyes.

"You woke up after that? Did it seem real or could you tell it was a dream?" Paul asked quietly as he reached across and comfortingly rested his hand on Niall’s wrist.

"I just screamed and it took Liam forever to convince me that I was only dreaming."

Paul nods. “Anything else you want or need to tell me before we go back to the group? I’m always here to listen.”

"No, that’s it." Niall stands up waiting for Paul before he headed back himself.

They head back in and Paul sits down and waits for everything to settle before hitting record and looking to Zayn and Liam. “Which one of you will go first?”

Zayn shrugs. “Mine’s pretty anticlimactic. All I did was go home. It was a surprise wedding shower. Everyone was there and everyone kept telling me how I needed to go wake Louis and how Louis was waiting for me. I went upstairs and I couldn’t wake him up. No matter what, he wouldn’t wake up and then everyone started to accuse me of killing and abandoning him. I was so confused. I just hid in my closet and meditated. I guess it broke the dream because I woke up after that.” Zayn says quietly. He didn’t want to hear anything about having emotional connections.

Bobby raises an eyebrow. “You did good being able to distinguish between fiction and reality.”

Paul nods and turns his attention to Liam. “What about you? What was your nightmare?”

"K’ael found a way out of me. He ripped open my chest and crawled out before enslaving the earth, raping my boyfriend and killing my teammates in front of me." Liam stares down at the table. "I didn’t realise it was fake until I got uncontrollably angry and used my demonic powers. Realised K’ael was still inside me and I woke up."

Niall rubs at his eyes. “We’re all tired do you think we can go nap or something?”

"When we’re done. Do any of you know what Louis or Harry saw in their visions?" Paul asks quietly. He doesn’t want to bring them up too much, but they were essential to the mission.

Niall chokes back a dry sob. “I woke up after Harry, but I know Louis saw Zayn dying multiple times. He threw himself off a building because of it.”

Liam nods. “Yeah. Zayn woke up first, then myself, Harry, and Niall. Simon came in to gloat after Niall woke up and he told us what he was making Louis see.”

Zayn kept quiet. He saw this as his fault and he’s not sure why he can’t shake this guilt even though he knows it was Simon and not him. “We don’t know what Harry saw…”

Paul nods carefully. “So Simon gloated about everything did he reveal what his plan was?”

"He did. The nightmares were to kill us, but if it didn’t work at least it would distract us. He’s upset that the humans are ruling while we have to hide. He wants to take that power back, but Harry… I don’t think we have to worry anymore." Niall lays his head on the desk feeling a headache form.

Paul is quiet and stops recording the conversation. “Okay you boys are free to go. I would go back to the bunker and wait until we figure out what’s best for Louis.”

Liam nods and stands, waiting for the other two. “Thank you.”

Paul nods. “Oh, and Niall, there’s a guest waiting for you outside the bunker. You can take him inside.”

"Okay." Niall heads off smiling the tiniest bit when he sees Josh standing there. "Hey." He all but collapses into Josh’s arms, crying weakly.

Josh holds him tightly and lets him cry onto his shoulder. “Hey. What’s wrong? Where is everyone?”

"Gone. Harry is dead and Louis won’t wake up!" Niall cries tears spilling down his cheeks.

Josh reaches up and hastily brushes the tears from the boy’s cheeks. “Shhh. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’m sure Nurse Smith will figure out how to wake him.”

"But what about Harry? Can she do anything for him? No, she can’t." Niall wants to kiss Josh so badly, but he resists the urge to do so.

Josh pulls him into his chest and wraps his arms around him. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” He places soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s head. “You need to be strong. If Louis doesn’t make it, you need to be there for Liam and Zayn.”

"I don’t know if I can." Niall admits pulling back to wipe at his eyes.

"I know you can. And I’ll be there when you need me. You’re not going to have to go through this alone, I promise." Josh presses one more kiss to Niall’s nose.

A throat clears behind them and Zayn is standing there. “They want us back in infirmary. The got our results and they’ve decided what to do with, Lou.” He’s holding a small brown package- the rings Louis had ordered.

"Okay." Niall loops his arms around Josh’s leading him back to the infirmary. He needed him there.

Once they’re all there, the nurse sits them down to talk with them all. “Your tox screens came back clean. Whatever drug was in your system is gone now. You should sleep fine.” She pulls out a scan and lays it on the desk. “This is the only scan that worries me about you three. This is Liam’s chest scans and there’s a lot of internal lacerations.”

Liam runs a hand over his chest and can feel the heated area on his core. “It’s K’ael. He’s trying to get out.”

"Fuck, that looks painful." Niall admits shaking his head. It looks absolutely horrible if he’s honest.

Liam shrugs. “It is. It feels like someone is stabbing me from the inside out.”

Nurse Smith frowns. “We only have one more thing to discuss.” Her eyes travel over to the prone figure of Louis. “He’s practically dead. There’s no brain activity and he’s just a shell.” She looks back to the three sitting in front of her. “I suggest stopping his heart and letting him go for good.”

Niall chokes on the air, tears immediately springing up. “Oh my god… No, that can’t be true!”

Zayn clutches the box in his hands tightly and he can feel the two square boxes through the wrapping. “There has to be something we can do.”

The nurse sighs. “I’ve talked it over with Paul and the Dean. They think it’s best that we let him go.”

Niall carefully hugs Zayn crying into his shoulder. “I don’t want to let him go either, but this might be for the best.”

Zayn just stares down at the box. He rips open the packaging and pulls out the two pieces of jewellery. “C-can I have a minute alone with him?”

The nurse nods. “Of course, dear. I’ll be here with Niall and Liam.”

The darker male nods and heads over to his boyfriend and draws the curtain closed around them.

The nurse looks back at the two (three, if you counted Josh) boys. “Paul suggested drugs of some sort to stop his heart, but that would take time. The dean suggested having you do it, Niall.”

Niall’s breath hitched. “Only… Only if Zayn wants me to. Zayn was the closest to Louis, he should decide.”

The nurse sighs and looks over at Liam. “If you two feel like you need any kind of grief counselling, let me know. The death of a teammate- especially two- should never be taken lightly.”

Liam nods as the curtain is pushed back and Zayn comes back, silver band glinting off his left ring finger. There are tears in his eyes and his lips look swollen and red and Liam feels sympathy for the boy.

Josh furrows his brow and places a comforting hand on Niall’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to say anything- he doesn’t understand their loss- but he want them to know he’s here for him.

Niall’s crying himself stepping, forward in front of Zayn. “Have you decided to let him go or not?”

Zayn looks down at the ground. “If he’ll never wake up, what’s the point in prolonging the darkness he’s in? I guess we have to let him go.”

Liam squeezes the male’s hand. “Here’s the next hard part. How do you want to do it? We can let the nurse drug him until his heart stops or Niall can do it.”

Zayn looks over at the blond. “I’d prefer if you did it. It’ll be quick that way. Only… Only if you think you can handle that though. I don’t want you blaming yourself or anything.”

Niall swallows thickly feeling sick, but he nods. “I… Yeah, I’ll do it.”

Zayn gives him a look of relief. “You sure? I just know that Louis wouldn’t to be drugged.”

"Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t want Louis to have to go like that either." He sighs, his eyes hurt from crying, but he can’t seem to stop.

The nurse sighs and realises this was going to take a while. “You boys can get fifteen minutes to say your goodbyes. Paul wants to get this done today so they can contact his family.”

She gets up to leave the room and Liam looks at the other three. “Are we ever going to be okay again?”

"Eventually… Maybe. I don’t know. I think we have to be okay at some point." Niall sits on the bed by Louis frowning.

Liam and Josh follow him to the bed and they each grab one of Louis’ hands. A small silver band is glinting against the fluorescent lights and Liam realises it’s the wedding band. “God… It was supposed to be a happy memory and now it’ll never happen.”

"I… Should I do it?" Niall asks frowning deeply. He doesn’t want to, but he knows he had to.

Zayn comes up behind the group and looks at his practically dead fiancé. “Please, Niall. He’s not Louis anymore. He’s not even a person.”

"I’m sorry, Louis. I’m so sorry." He leans down kissing Louis hoping to get it over with soon.

Zayn places his hand over his fiancé’s heart and can feel the beat quicken under his fingertips until it’s there no more. “He’s… It’s gone.”

Liam looks away, unable to handle the sight of the body. “I guess we’re a three person team now…”

Niall stands up leaning against Josh. “We’ll be fine. I know one day we’ll be fine.”

\------------

"Harry was more than just a power. He was a fierce lover, a caring friend, and an amazing son. I personally don’t know his family- they were taken from Harry before I met him- but I know they’re with him right now and telling him how proud they are of him." Liam says softly. He presses a kiss to his fingers and touches the picture of his boyfriend softly.

Paul steps up and lights a remembrance candle- one of two- on the small table. There’s a good thirty seconds of silence before he speaks. “We now want to transition into a time of mourning for Harry’s fallen teammate Louis. His fiancé and mother have been asked to say a few words. Zayn, you want to start us off?”

Zayn tearfully steps up in front of the podium using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. “I loved and still love Louis. He changed my life and showed me how to love like no other. And for anyone who knew him got to witness his beautiful smile, his handsome face, and his beautiful heart. He means more than anything and even if we didn’t get an official wedding he was my first husband and he’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

Jay gets up and makes her way up the steps and pulls Zayn into a hug. “You’ll always be family,” she whispers to him before pulling back and wiping at his tears, not caring about her own.

"You’ll always be my second mother." He tries smiling through the tears. "We tried saving him I just want you to know we all tried." He kisses her cheek sitting back down.

Jay moves to the podium and looks over the small gathering of people who knew Louis. “I had no clue about the existence of mutants until Louis was three and I got married. Louis was the result of poor choice and impaired judgment so I didn’t even know his father. Apparently, he was a mutant and I was left with a wonderful little boy so liked to literally create knights and dragons in his bedroom. I gave him the suppressants and let him grow up normally, never knowing about his power. I guess if I had told him sooner we wouldn’t be here today, but I also would never have gotten to meet Zayn and all of Louis’ wonderful friends that he’s made. I guess I really just want you all to focus on his happiness and unwavering attitude and cheer.”

She steps down and takes her seat once more as Paul lights the second candle on the table. The two candles burn bright against the falling darkness of night.

Zayn closes his eyes looking at the ground. Louis’ not gone; he’s still here as long as he keeps his memory. He kisses the silver ring on his finger smiling against the metal and in that moment he swears he can feel Louis there.

Liam nudges Zayn’s arm. “We have to carry the casket to the hearse. You think you can do that? We can ask Paul if you’re not up for it.”

"I… I think I can do it." Zayn gets up getting in place. Once the others are there he helps pick the casket up.

Josh and Liam are leading the way down the aisle, leaving Niall and Zayn at the other end. Once the body is loaded into the hearse, Paul gives the okay for people to follow to the burial site if they wish.

Liam turns to the rest of his team and Josh. “We riding together or not? I thought Zayn might want to ride with Jay and the girls.”

"I’ll ride with the girls." He heads off climbing into another car smiling.

Lottie smiles as he climbs into the car with her and the girls. “You going to ride with us then? I know mum will like that.”

Fizzy nods. “Yeah. She’s missed you guys. It’s only been a month, but she feels like it’s been forever.”

Phoebe and Daisy glue themselves to Zayn’s sides babbling about their dolls, too young to understand what happened to their brother.

Zayn leans back smiling. “Yeah, I’m glad to spend time with you guys.”

Jay gets in the car and smiles when she sees Zayn in the back with the girls. “I’m glad you decided to ride with us. I was going to ask you to.” She hands over a circular piece of metal with their patch logo of ‘1D’ embossed on it and the other side bearing Louis’ name, birthday, and the date of death. “I think you should have this.”

"This is… This is beautiful." Zayn says softly kissing the patch slipping it into his pocket.

"I’m sorry you didn’t get your wedding, Zayn." She says softly as she throws the car into drive and follows the hearse to the burial site.

Daisy looks around the car and frowns. “Where’s Lou-Lou? We don’t go anywhere with Zayn unless Lou-Lou is there.” Her eyes grow wide and she smiles. “Are we going to surprise him?”

Zayn bites into his lip looking at Jay. “What am I supposed to say?”

Jay looks into the rear view mirror. “Tell her the truth. She may not understand it, but we tell them anyway.”

Zayn turns back to Daisy and Phoebe. “Well Lou-Lou is in heaven. He was hurting so God took him away.”

Lottie sighs and looks to Fizzy. They didn’t want it said any more than necessary.

Daisy cocks her head and frowns. “When will God give him back? He promised to help me with my Christmas cookies.”

"He’s… Girls, he’s not coming back." Zayn wants to lie, but if he did they’d be expecting Louis to really come back.

Phoebe grows quiet. “Where are we going? I want Lou-Lou. Can God take me so I can be with Lou-Lou?”

Lottie shakes her head. “God wants you here with mummy. Mummy will be sad without you.”

The car stops as they arrive at the cemetery. “We’re here.”

"We have to say bye to Louis now." He gets out of the car heading over to the hearse. Once again be helps pick it up carrying it over to the hole. He starts to sob knowing his beautiful fiancé would be spending his time here.

The workers lower the casket into the ground and settle it against the dirt. Jay picks up a handful of the loose gravel and tells the girls to do the same. “On three, we’ll toss it together. One, two, three.”

The family tosses their handfuls of dirt on top of the casket and the matriarch motions for Zayn to throw a handful as well. “No one should have to bury their child, but you shouldn’t have to bury your fiancé either.”

Zayn’s hands shake, scooping up a handful of dirt throwing it in on top of the wooden coffin. “I love you, baby.”

Liam stands next to Zayn, a hand against his shoulder blades. “So… I talked to Paul. Since this is a mutants’ cemetery, I asked him a few questions. I know you two aren’t married, but I asked him if you could be buried with him eventually.” He shivers at the thought. “Not that I want it to happen anytime soon, but I thought I would ask anyway. He said that even though you guys weren’t officially married, if you end up never marrying you can be buried with him.”

Zayn looks up Liam tears leaking out of his eyes. He wraps his arms around Liam hugging him tight. “Thanks, thanks for caring about me so much.”

Liam shrugs. “It was something Harry and I had joked around about. Seeing as it was actually relevant though…” He clears his throat and tries his hardest to blink back the tears. “Paul also said he wanted us all in grief counselling. He said we get a month off of training and everything. We’re allowed to go home and everything, but I think that the bunker is my home now.”

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I’d like to grieve with you guys." Zayn buries his nose into Liam’s neck.

Josh fidgets nervously as he watches the processing and everything. The workers were now filling in the grave and it made him antsy. He looks over at Niall and knows he needs to tell the boy. “Niall?”

Niall looks up eyes shiny with tears. “Yeah, babe, what is it?”

"I, uh…" Josh doesn’t want to ruin the moment and take the spotlight from what’s happening. "N-nothing. Never mind."

"No, tell me, babe. Come on I want to know." Niall’s concerned now, hoping everything is alright.

"I got my suit while you guys were on your mission last week. We leave in a week and a half." Josh says quietly. He doesn’t know how to tell the blond that their mission is for two months. He doesn’t want to be another piece that walks out of Niall’s life.

Niall can’t help the small sob turning his back to Josh. “I already lost Harry and Louis! I can’t lose you too!”

Josh’s heart breaks and he steps forward to wrap his arms around the blond from behind. “I know. I promise I’ll be careful. I was going to tell you as soon as you got home, but you were busy with other things.”

Niall leans back into the embrace his eyes closed. “I love you, alright? Please, please, if you have to go you better come back to me.”

"Our… Our mission is a long one. We aren’t scheduled home for two months. That’s two months where I’ll have no one to hold at night." He tightens his grip a bit and presses a small kiss to the top of Niall’s hair. "I love you."

"You can hold me when you get back." Niall turns around settling his cheek on Josh’s shoulder.

Liam heads over to them with Zayn in tow. “You guys ready to head back? Jay said the twins are getting upset now that they sort of understand what’s going on.”

"Yeah, we’re ready." Niall leans against Josh walking back towards the car.

Liam grabs Zayn’s hand and squeezes gently while giving the darker male a small smile. “Don’t worry. Niall and Josh and I are here to keep you sane. You’re going to need a shoulder to cry in and I guarantee I’ll need a shoulder to cry on.”

"Whether or not we liked the decision at the beginning we’re a team and we stick together." And it couldn’t be more truer than that.


End file.
